Heart of a Wolf
by Ro-Chan
Summary: Kenji has never liked his father and never understood his mother, that is until he meet someone who made him understand.
1. Chapter One

_AN:_ This is my first RKenshin fic so beware! Raar! Another thing my spelling is horrendous and my grammar worse! I'm going to ignore Seisou Hen and hopefully bring in a small twist to something that has been done… at least I think it has been done before… ::sweatdrop:: Giya! I rewrote the market scene; somehow my brain died when I was writing this and the impression I wanted to give on Shiori disappeared. Oh well I fixed it I hope! ::sweatdrops::

_Disclaimers:_ Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Wastuki and Jump Comics plus whom ever else owns the rights. I am merely borrowing them for this sad piece.

* * *

**Heart of a Wolf**

Ch.1

Spring had come early this year and with it came the promise of soft rains. The day was shrouded with heavy dark clouds ready to heave their over burdened load. A chill wind rustled through the leaves of the trees a small reminder of the winter past. The sun desperately tired to shine its light through the dense mass of moisture only to be thwarted in it attempts. A quiet silence enveloped a small dojo as a small figure watched the clouds move swiftly through the skies the wind dancing with his fire red hair.

It was times like these that Kenshin had come to appreciate nature in its intensity. The cool breeze and the smell of rain the permeated his senses gave him great comfort as much as it caused him a painful nostalgia. Dark days like these weren't like the bright sunny ones where he would enjoy the laughter of his family covering the painful wounds of his past. Rather these days brought with them a sense of peacefulness and of quiet serenity as he contemplated his past wrongs as well as the love that he had gained.

Kenshin shook his head softly letting a small smile grace his fine features. He knew better than to be out there in the chill Karou would scold him for sure. His old body may have appeared young but it ached with a soreness of misuse. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu of his master had caused his fragile tiny bones to creak and shudder against each other. Some days the pain was more bearable than others and he could continue like he always did. Other days would leave him helpless and it made Karou worry unendingly.

The sound of a shoji door opening made Kenshin turn his violet eyed gaze towards the door. He already knew who it was and it made him smile all the more. He gazed lovingly at the woman who frowned. Her pale milky complexion contrasted beautifully with her dark raven hair. Deep blue eyes silently implored the owner of the violet ones to come inside to the warmth of their home. The two lovers- no soul mates stared at each other for quite some time as the clouds released their heavy weight. The soft pattering of the rain drops added to the moment between the two before worry got he better of one of them.

"Kenshin," Kaoru's voice had matured and become more musical and womanly as much as her body had. "Please come inside. You know it's bad for your health to stay out here in the rain."

"Aa." Was all Kenshin said as he gave his beloved a heartfelt smile. He had no intentions however to go back inside at the moment. He patted the wooden floor next to him silently requesting his partner to come and indulge in nature's rarity. Karou gave him a reprimanding look before sighing and taking his offer. Kenshin wrapped his arms around his love gathering her into himself and greedily taking her warmth. Karou giggled as Kenshin buried his face within her hair his eyelashes tickling her soft skin. His calloused hands found hers entwining his thin fingers with hers in an act of possession as well as submission. Kenshin breathed in her sent fully enjoying every part of her that he could touch.

"Aishiteru." Kenshin whispered his hot breath sending goose bumps along Kaoru's skin. She craned her neck to look at him her eyes shining with an unyielding love. "Aishiteru." He repeated as he brought her pink lips to his.

Thunder crowed into the night overjoyed in its victory as the rain poured down in sheets onto the thirsty ground. A pair of violet blue eyes watched the couple curiously before creeping back into its room letting the sound of the rain lull it to sleep.

Sunlight filtered through the rice walls filling the small room with its light. The sleeping figure in the futon moaned in annoyance as the early morning light violated his dreams. Violet blue eyes fluttered open in surrender to the fast approaching morning. Kenji sat up and let out a huge yawn while he tried to stretch his still sleeping muscles. Standing her ran a thin hand through his red brown mane getting his fingers tangled in its knots. Kenji scrunched up his delicate face in annoyance and set to folding his bed.

After that task had been finished he swiftly ran to the well at the back of the house hoping to awaken his lax senses with a good douse of cold water. Stripping to nothing but a loin cloth he poured the bucket of water over himself letting his body shiver as the chilly well water caused his skin to produce goose bumps. He set the bucket back in to the well pulling up yet another bucket full of the cold water. Once again he dumped the contents over his body letting his muscles flutter in response. Kenji carefully set the bucket beside the well before reaching for the towel he had brought with him. Just as it was in his reach a sharp cry brought him to turn quickly.

"Kenji!" Kaoru held her sleeping yukata closed with her hands. Her eyes were wide with panic but that felling was soon covered with surprise and amusement. Kenji looked towards his mother with concern before noting her change. "Ano… Kenji-kun, do you always do this in the mornings?" Asked his mother in a soft laughing tone.

Kenji looked down at himself before blushing red to his roots while grabbing the towel in one swift motion and covering himself. "Mother!" Came out Kenji's embarrassed cry.

"Humph. It's nothing that I haven't seen before." His mother stated she then switched back into her panic as she remembered her cause to shout for him. "Kenji! Get dressed quickly and go get a doctor!" Kaoru shook with fear and tears covered the corners of her eyes. "You're father is deathly pale with a high fever. Onegai hurry!" Kaoru ran back into her husband's and her bed room hoping to somehow comfort the sick man with her presence.

"Kuso!" Kenji cursed as he rushed towards his bedroom and changed into a decent pair of gi and hakama. He didn't really care if he matched at the moment and ran at top speed out through the dojo gates in hopes of finding the nearest doctor.

Kenji sighed as he paced outside of his parent's bedroom. The red head wrung his hand as his forehead creased in worry. If his father died now his mother would be infinitely sad. _'Why didn't that idiot go inside when Okasan told him to? Doesn't he know how much pain she was in now worrying over her baka anata?!' _Why did she stay with someone like him?

It was always the same, the same questions plagued his mind over and over again. He couldn't understand what it was about that man that made his mother care for him so very much. There were so many things that Kenji didn't understand about that man who now lay deathly ill with his wife crying over him. Anger covered the young boy as he continued to pace red brown eyes watching him in annoyance.

"Oi Kenji-chan," Yahiko called out snapping Kenji out of incisive pacing and causing the younger boy to glare at his surrogate brother. "Stop your pacing you're making me dizzy." Yahiko had grown up to be a fine young man and though he had matured greatly it seemed that his incredible knack for teasing just got worse instead of disappearing. He towered over Kenshin and Kaoru with his height and body build. Broad shoulders and well defined muscles under years of kenjutsu practice caused the Tokyo Samurai to be one of the best looking young men around. Unfortunately for a lot of the single female population Yahiko was already married to the shy, but beautiful Tsubame.

Kenji reined in his temper and held his tongue at the rash retort he had for his older sibling. Ignoring Yahiko completely he continued to pace until the shoji door slide open and the doctor strode out. Kenji looked at the old man expectantly waiting to hear the diagnoses. Yahiko also fixed his gaze on the aged man his heart clenching with worry but his face showing nothing of the emotion.

The old doctor sighed and ran one of his withered hands through his white hair. "It's nothing serious just a small cold." Kenji tapped his foot impatiently noting the uncertainty in the man's voice. "It can get worse if he doesn't rest and eat properly. Make sure he takes his medicine regularly three times a day with some broth. As for the young woman she is just under some fatigue and stress and just needs some rest as well." Kenji blinked and ran into the room. Yahiko nodded and expressed his gratitude while walking with the sensei to the gates.

Kenji frowned at the site of his tired mother sleeping close to his sickly father. It irritated him. His father was pale and skin took on a grayish hue as his cheeks flushed under the fever. Kenji narrowed his eyes at the man and snarled. Because of his carelessness his father had gotten sick making his mother worry herself ill. Kenji attempted to slam the shoji door shut but it just slide into place with a soft thump.

Yahiko sighed and rubbed his temples as a small headache began to appear. "Kenji," Kenji stopped his stomping and looked up at the older man. "Go into town and buy some rice and vegetables. I'm sure you know how." That earned him a glare. "I'm going to continue the classes for today."

Kenji glared at the brown haired man. _'In other words you want me to act like a house maid while you do a man's job.'_ Kenji gritted his teeth and walked out of the gates without saying a word. Yahiko sighed and thinking he should write his wife a note begging for her presence here at the dojo.

"It's going to be one of those days isn't it?" Yahiko asked as he looked up into the clear blue sky.

Kenji grumbled quietly to himself as he walked to the market place. In his state of anger he didn't notice the clear azure sky that was dotted with white fluffy clouds nor did he notice the soft breeze that played with his pony tail. The day was beautiful as the sun stretched out its fingers touching all that it could. Birds sang the songs of courtship while other animals danced out their rituals as well. It was that season again… the season of love. But of course Kenji didn't notice that either.

Kenji Himura had taken after his father in his looks but they were slightly off because of his mother's interventions. Kenji was taller than both his parents and just a head shorter than Yahiko. His parents had found that strange since they were both short, however Kaoru's father Tetsuo Kamiya had been rather tall. Kenji had also inherited his father's hair coloring though his was a darker shade of red. Pale complexion, thin but firm frame toned with sword practice, and piercing blue violet eyes made Kenji a very desirable young man at the age of sixteen. By now most boys would have been trying to court some cute young girl. Kenji however was more interested in figuring out why his mother stayed with a man like his father, which was why he never noticed the stares of all the eligible young ladies as well as the non eligible ladies young and old. He didn't notice their giggling and their fluttering of eyelashes, their flirtatious attempts to attract his attention.

Kenji had kept his eyes down cast having the blue violet orbs covered by his messy auburn bangs. Though he was not technically looking where he was going he could tell where every thing was. His some-what grandfather had taught him how to read 'ki' or rather a person's life energy. Everything organic emitted a ki those that were alive had brighter kis while this that were dying or dead had dull kis. It wasn't hard to tell the inorganic apart from the organic when walking around. It was sort of like looking at a quilt made of many colors and noticing the holes where something should be. That didn't necessarily mean that one can distinguish all the elements especially while walking.

Take for instance the innocent little rock that had been bothering several people already. It jutted out just nicely so that someone who was careless would nick their toes or heel; every once in a while someone would trip. But alas… Kenji _still_ wasn't paying attention and his ki sensing skills were not going to help him with this one. By the time Kenji noticed the rock he was already on his way to getting a face full of dirt. Thankfully though he inherited his father's god-like speed and reflexes, unfortunately they weren't as developed as the late hitokiri.

Kenji had managed send his arms in front of him to break his fall and he tried to save some dignity by trying to roll into a head stand and then flip back over to his feet. Though a good plan the young Himura forgot to factor in the body of someone in front of him, he only made it to pushing his arms out groping the body before him and sending them both crashing to the hard ground. A small 'itai' was heard from the person underneath him. Kenji blushed in embarrassment and stood only to blush to his roots when he realized he knocked down a young girl.

"G-gomen nasai!" Kenji stuttered as he tried to help the girl up. He reached for her hand but she batted it away.

"Mou!" Came a muffled reply to his attempts of helping the distressed girl. She swatted his helping hands away again as went on her hands and knees before sitting on her them. Kenji crossed in front of her and bent down to her level worry creasing his brow. Kenji gasped softly as soon as he caught a glimpse at her eyes. Like his they were an odd coloring that was not commonly found. Honey colored eyes glared at his violet ones. Kenji swallowed the lump in his throat the young girl was very angry and … dirty.

Kenji reached into his sleeve and produced a small blue cloth that he often carried with him. "Here." She blinked at him and then looked at the dark fabric. "It's to um… wipe your face with." Golden brown eyes narrowed slightly and full pink lips pouted indigently. Kenji had one word running through his head at the act. _'Kawaii.'_ But as fast as it filled into his head it disappeared.

"Thank you." She said hastily taking the offered material. "We should move from the middle of the street." She stood up and moved over to the side of the bustling street with Kenji following her intently. He noticed that she was about eleven or twelve summers old. Baby fat still clung to her cheeks in an enduring way and she wasn't very tall reaching to the middle of his chest yet something about her stature whispered promise of a much taller, more beautiful woman soon to come. She walked swiftly but with graceful fluid motions within the plain blue kimono. Dark black hair was left loose to fall to her mid back in length and to shine like the finest of polished obsidian.

Kenji wasn't one to stare at girls but something akin to intrigue pulled him towards the petite girl child. Kenji shook his head thinking briefly at something Yahiko had said when he had turned 14, something about raging hormones. Really could he be attracted to her? Kenji made a face, she was just a kid after all, he couldn't really _ like_ someone like her? Could he? Kenji made another face, he just meet her and he was thinking about romances and other silly nonsense! His hormones really _were_ raging.

"What's on your mind?" A small voice asked curiously once they were out of the hustle and bustle of the market. Kenji stared down at the petite girl with a surprised look. She raised a delicate eyebrow and pursed her lips together. "What. Is. On. Your. Mind?" She asked more slowly.

Kenji frowned at her. "I heard you the first time." He replied a bit roughly.

"Didn't seem like it." She tilted her head to one shoulder. "Well?" She was waiting for an answer from him.

"That's none of your business little girl." He said drawing his lips back into a thin line.

The girl merely rolled her eyes and placed her chubby hands on her hips. "I do believe it is my business! You ran me over because of it!" She motioned to her soiled kimono. "What am I going to tell my father when he sees me? That some boy just decided that I would make the perfect carpet?"

Kenji bit back his laughter. Who was this girl? She was smart for her age that much was clear. What other twelve year old would speak as she did? "I'm sorry about your kimono I wasn't paying attention."

"Yes, we've already established that." The young girl replied giving him a dumb look.

"Did your father raise you to have such manners?" Kenji inquired with a raise of his brow. The girl pressed her lips together tightly whatever retort she had being held in. Kenji shook his head trying to clear something in his head.

"Are you always this angry?" She inquired titling her head to one side and let her lips slide into a thin line.

Kenji narrowed his blue eyes slightly towards her trying to give himself a more imposing appearance. "Aren't you being a little forward with someone you just meet?"

The girl gave a small shrug. "I suppose I am." She bowed formally before speaking again. "My name is Shiori. Hajimashite."

Kenji blinked as she raised herself back up and waited for him expectantly. Kenji gave out a small sigh. "My name is Kenji. Hajimashite."

The girl once again pursed her lips together forming a half pout. Kenji had the sudden urge to reach out and pinch her cheeks but restrained himself. "Could you be any less excited?" She asked sarcastically causing Kenji to frown at her once again. "And stop frowning! It makes your face look crooked!"

Kenji's eyes opened wide. "It does not!" He said indigently.

"It does to me." Shiori replied crossing her arms. "Since you won't give me an explanation as to your behavior then you can at least help me retrieve what you made me drop."

Kenji looked at the young girl any thoughts on how cute she was flew out the window and were replaced with thoughts he often thought about for Yahiko. "Fine." He said begrudgingly and moved to look at the area of the accident when he noticed the tofu bucket turned upside down spilling it contents all over the street. He gave himself a mental kick.

"I expect you to pay for another one." Shiori said as she stepped beside him. Kenji glared at her from the corner of his eyes but she didn't even flinch. "I could make you buy me a whole new kimono as well." She began to walk to pick up the fallen bucket. "Think of it as being generous."

Kenji snorted. "Being generous my ass." He breathed over his voice hiding the statement. But Shiori had exceptional hearing and turned and glared her honey colored eyes at him. "Come on." He pulled the bucket roughly from her hands and walked briskly before her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shiori scampered behind him. If anyone had seen them they would have smiled and commented on how cute they were. And if anyone heard their bickering they would have thought it was just an aniki with his imotou.

---- tsudzuku ----


	2. Chapter Two

_AN_: Yay chapter two is done! I'm writing this story much faster than I've ever done before merely so that I can get back to my other stories. Geesh I hate muses!! Especially when they can't decided between 10 ideas! Anyway I'm still not too happy with the way this chapter came out but I couldn't think of anything better. *sigh* Oh well. 

_Disclaimer_: I was talking to myself say, "Self I think we should go buy Kenshin and put him in our closet." To which Self replied, "Where would he fit?" Which is why I don't own Kenshin or any of the other characters. 

* * *

**Heart of a Wolf**

Ch.2

Was it his imagination or did the girl get more irritating by the minute? And here he had thought she was kind of cute. Riiiight. Un-cute was more like it. She reminded him of his Aunt Misao's daughter Kumiko who would cling to his arm and talk about nonsense. Where all girls at this age like that? She was nosily chattering about everything and anything. Randomness. She would start talking about the creak on her porch and then immediately start speaking about some kimono she was hoping to get. Honestly didn't she stop talking? Or rather didn't she at least try and keep to one idea?

Kenji blew his bangs in frustration. After having to buy her a replacement tofu she had demanded, demanded not asked, for him to walk her home. Well it was late, he admonished but still she could have nicely asked so he could have refused. Of course he forgot all about the things he was supposed to buy. Now when he got home Yahiko would tease him relentlessly if he found out the cause to his forgetfulness. That is IF Kenji told him of course which was NOT going to happen.

Kenji took the moment to look at the girl out of the corner of his eye. She had stopped babbling about something and begun to walk slower until she stopped. In one sweeping motion the young Himura turn and stopped lowering his head to look at the girl.

"I'm bothering you aren't I?" The voice was so soft it was almost swallowed by the passing breeze. Her face was down cast the gentle spring breeze moving her dark tresses. 

Kenji raised his eyebrows in surprise. She was doing it again! Where in the world had THAT come from? It was like one of Yahiko's strikes that blind sided him leaving him in a complete stupor not knowing what hit him nor what to do about it.

"I can take that the rest of the way. I don't live that far from here. Thank you for walking me." The petite girl bowed and reached out for the bucket.

Kenji purposely moved it out of her reach and continued walking. He could feel her eyes on him before he heard the soft thumps of her wooden shoes. "Baka." Kenji looked over his shoulder at her surprised face briefly. "You'd think I'd let a little girl like you walk home by herself? My mother would kill me."

Shiori caught up to him quickly trying to keep up with his long strides. Tugging on his sleeve she tried to reason with the red head. "No, it's okay you don't need to, really. Besides your mom won't know about it so you don't have to worry."

"I will worry about it." Kenji said slowing down unconsciously so she could keep up. Shiori blushed lightly and smiled gently at him causing his heart to flutter strangely. A comfortable silence settled between them and Kenji got the chance to look around.

It was late in the afternoon and any minute now the sun would start its decent past the horizon. Though the day was warm with the said sun a cool breeze was starting to pick up causing the young girl to shudder against it slightly. The district she lived in was much like his nothing fancy yet nice and simple. The street was not over crowded and often devoid of other travelers. It was quite and littered with small apartments within their enclosed walls. Kenji took great care in memorizing the location of the girl's home with the precision of a swordsman.

Kenji pursed his lips at the thought and once again glanced at the girl from the corner of his blue eyes. She was four years younger than him, at least he assumed she was, but spoke with a maturity, except when he set off her temper, beyond her true age. Then again looks can be deceiving he knew that from his grandfather as well as his father. She could very likely look a lot younger than she was. He didn't ask her age though, knowing it was rude to do so, or at least that is what his mother had taught him. However curiosity was eating away at him. Maybe if he saw her again he could ask her politely. Kenji mentally slapped himself. He was already thinking about seeing her again when moments ago he was thinking how undesirable her company was.

"What is she like?" Kenji jumped slightly at the musical voice. He stared at her blankly not at all understanding what she was talking about. Shiori stopped in front of a wooden door that lead to her house. Shiori giggled at his befuddled expression and smoothed the front of her kimono slightly. "Would you like to come inside for a moment?" She asked titling her head slightly.

Kenji blinked and tried to push back his slight confusion. Would he ever get used to her scattered way of conversing? "Ano, won't your father mind if you brought some strange boy home?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

Shiori nodded slowly. "Yes, but father is not home right now."

Kenji's eyes widened. "Isn't that worse?"

Shiori laughed behind one of her tiny hands. Kenji caught a brief glimpse but what he saw surprised him.

"You practice budo?" He whispered more to himself than to her.

Shiori stopped her laughter and stared at him with wide brown eyes. "H-how did you know?" Kenji softly reached for her hand turning it over with his thumb he rubbed the base of her fingers. Shiori blushed bright red at his forwardness but did nothing to move her hand away.

"Not many young ladies have blisters here especially if all they do is cook and clean." He let her hand go and nodded. "I'll stay for a little while." Kenji tried to stop the words but his mouth had other ideas. What was it about this girl that caused him to just loose any and all restraint on his flapping lips?

Shiori forced her face to cool down before opening the gate and walked in holding the door open for the young man to step in. She knew that she shouldn't have asked him to stay, the neighbors would be sure to talk, but she couldn't help but be drawn to the boy. He was very handsome though impolite at times, but there was something about him that reached her heart. He felt… lonely and that was something that she understood very well. Was that why she demanded that he walk her home? That he stay with her a little while longer? Shiori sighed inwardly. She very well knew the answers.

She led him to the living room glancing behind her as he looked around at her tiny home. It wasn't much but it was enough. The house had five small rooms, the largest being the living quarters which also was the dining area. That room ran right in the middle of the home connecting the back with the front. To the room's left were her father's room and the kitchen. The kitchen was tiny but spacious and was in the farthest corner in the left back. To the other side of the living area was her room as well as her brothers' room. Her room, like the kitchen, occupied the farthest corner of the back of the house. She didn't care since her one of her doors opened up the koi pond behind their home. Beside the pond was their watering well that lay next to a small wooden building that was the bath house. A wooden walkway surrounded the entire rectangular home with a small porch in the front of the house that lead to a small front courtyard. The courtyard had two wisteria trees guarding the stone walkway lending their shade to the passersby.

Inside the house was simply decorated with a traditional flourish and colors. Colorful bonsai trees and fans covered corners and walls of rooms and accented the dark wood furniture. Kenji admired the small but spacious room that was decorated comfortably and beautifully. Unbeknownst to him each room had a different animal motif. The main hall had beautiful white cranes carved within furniture or painted against black panes. Her parents' room had a wolf motif that was also carried into her brother's room. Her room however was decorated with the colorful koi fish that lived in the pond. They swam against her walls in kites and fans, their golden scales shimmering on her panels and furniture. Everything was delicate and tasteful in her home giving way to the personality behind the decorating.

Shiori quickly took the tofu from Kenji and placed it in the kitchen while boiling some water to make tea. While waiting for the water to heat up the tiny girl quickly located a small tray and two tea cups. Placing the off white porcelain cups down she began to start dinner until the water was ready.

"Your home is beautiful." Kenji commented as she walked in. "Your mother has a wonderful decorating hand." Shiori faltered slightly making the cups clink against each other briefly. Kenji looked at the girl as she frowned a sad look crossing her pale face. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked softly accepting the cup that was handed to him.

Shiori refused to meet his eyes as she served him tea. "No, you had no way of knowing." Shiori looked around the room briefly a sad smile on her face. "My mother died a long time ago." She whispered softly turning towards him. He noticed how her eyes took on a shade of darker brown.

"I'm sorry." Kenji said sincerely.

She shook her head and refilled his cup. "It's okay. She died with no regrets and watches over me and papa in heaven." She flashed him another smile that caused his heart to quiver slightly. Another silence filled in between them but unlike last time Kenji felt quite uncomfortable with it.

"So," Kenji began not quite sure how to venture on. "You and your father live in this big house alone then?"

Shiori nodded before adding, "Yes, but my brothers used to live here with us."

"Brothers?"

She once again nodded sending wisps of black hair to fall before her eyes. "Yes, four older brothers." She brushed the annoying strands back and continued. "They are all married and have families of their own now. Three of them don't even live in Tokyo and the one that does isn't here very often either."

Kenji drank some more of his tea and hummed to himself. He couldn't help but wonder why she was telling him all this. She had a sort of innocent trust in him that he couldn't understand. It briefly reminded him of his mother.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Kenji-san?"

Kenji sipped some more tea and nodded. "I guess you could say I do." Shiori creased her brows together and titled her head slightly in confusion. Kenji smiled at her expression and waited to see if a giant question mark would appear near her. "My parents found and rescued a young boy raising him like he was their son. When I was born he kind of became my big brother of sorts helping me get into trouble as much as he helped me out of it."

Shiori giggled at this and nodded her head in agreement. "Ee. I know exactly what you mean." Kenji raised a dark brow motioning for her to continue. Shiori just laughed behind one of her hands again and shook her head. "No, no. Those are memories I rather bury than indulge in." Once again her speech pattern caused him to doubt her age. "What are your parents like? They seem to be kind and compassionate people to take in someone and raise them as their own child."

For a brief moment Kenji hesitated. Talking about how loving and generous his mom is was no problem but when it came to putting those same words with his father it became a little harder than normal.

Shiori frowned at the look that crossed his handsome face. She seemed to have touched a nerve when asking that question. It wasn't that one of them died that was not the emotion he seemed to emit when he looked at her. There was something else that danced behind the violet eyes something that made Shiori wonder.

For the third time that day silence settled in between them each one divulging into their own thoughts. In the corner of the room a western clock ticked away the time and it caused Kenji to look at it briefly.

"Where is that from?" He asked indicated with his head that he was speaking about the clock.

Shiori turned to look at it before shifting her gaze back to his. "My father travels a lot and visits some interesting places and people. I think that was a gift from some westerner that he helped on one of his longer missions."

"Aa." More silence. "You're father travels a lot? What does he do?"

"He's a Police Captain." Shiori was a bit reluctant to tell her father's position in the police force after all, his name wasn't meet with too much kindness. "He goes around saving people throughout Japan. He's the best officer they have." Shiori inhaled sharply as narrowed blue eyes stared at her intently. Anger brimmed those eyes and caused her to swallow slightly.

"Does he leave you here alone?" Kenji roughly asked.

Shiori squirmed under his intense look and kept her head down. She ran in her head her answer to see what it was that could have offended the young man so. Did he hate westerners that much? Or was it the police that roused his anger? "Y-yes he does. But it's okay I-"

"But you're just a little girl! How can he do that?" Kenji interrupted her while slamming his hand down on the tatami floor. The cups clattered against each other slightly filling in the gap of surprise that enveloped them.

Shiori straightened her shoulders and narrowed her eyes at him in anger. "I can take care of myself! I don't need him to coddle me every minute!" She shouted back.

"That may be so but I doubt that even you could defend yourself against a group of thieves on your own." Kenji stated with a flat cold voice.

Shiori huffed indigently and shook her head. "That's what you think. My father taught me how to use a sword and I am very capable with it!" Shiori let out a shout of terror as Kenji grabbed her shoulders and slammed her on the floor straddling her hips. It was very quiet for a while as the two of them stared at each other.

Kenji's narrowed eyes darkened to a darker shade of violet and his voice became a soft whisper. "Where are your sword skills now?" After another few moments of silence he released her and stood up looking away as she placed a hand over her racing heart. For a moment there he saw the terror and helplessness in her eyes. He saw through the façade that she put up hiding that she was really afraid and alone.

Shiori wanted to cry. For the briefest of moments she had been afraid that she had misjudged his character, that she had opened herself up for an attack. More so she was ashamed, ashamed that a mere stranger had done that to her. That she _had_ opened herself for an attack. Was she so desperate to seek out another human that she was willing to risk her life? She had done so already by letting him walk her home, by letting him enter her sanctuary. She wanted to cry because she was alone, alone and afraid.

Kenji tried to reel in his anger tried to temper his thoughts with other things. _'Just like him… that man is just like him.'_ The thought was like a mantra stuck in his head. Kenji took in a depth breathe and exhaled it slowly trying to curb his anger so as not to frighten the girl more. He tired to focus on something else anything that would cause him to not think about it anymore.

He looked over his shoulder slightly and for once saw the little girl that she was. She shook with fear and her ki became a vibrate array of emotions the most prominent being shame and guilt. Kenji slumped his shoulders and turned to face her, his mouth twisted into a frown.

"I'm sorry."

"D-don't be." Shiori took a shakily breath to steady herself. "You are right. I-I wouldn't be able to defend myself like that. I should've… shouldn't have let you in." Shiori clenched her hand tightly and stood.

Kenji watched her fascinated with her ki. Defiance permeated through the other emotions swirling in between anger and hopefulness. The young man's frown deepened. Was that what drew him to her? Her entrancing aura? The thing shimmered and flowed smoothly from one color to another, each emotion sure and determined. It was beautiful.

"Do you know anyone that you can stay with?" Kenji asked softly his eyes softening.

"My father doesn't trust people." She said as she looked down at her curling feet in thought.

Kenji watched her toes briefly a stray thought running to his mouth. "Stay with me." Shiori's head shot up with an audible snap, blood rushing to her cheeks. Kenji blushed and looked away coughing into his hand. "My parents won't mind and we're a good family. My father worked with the police on several occasions so they can also vouch for him. " For once in his life Kenji was happy that his father did help the police. Kenji looked at her directly his face serious. "And if you say no I'll take you anyway, kicking and screaming."

Shiori made a face and snorted. "That is IF you can."

Kenji smirked. "I think I can take on a little girl."

Shiori shifted her hips slightly and wagged a chubby finger at him. "Need I remind you that I four older brothers?"

Kenji gaffed at her remark and shook his head waving his hands in front of him in mock defense. "Maa, maa! Gomen!" Shiori smiled brightly at him laughing as she shook her head making him laugh in response. Kenji took the moment to glance at her aura and was stunned. Gold wove into bright reds and greens light fire before shifting into pinks and violets cascading around yellows and blues.

After their laughter died down the raven haired girl picked up the tea tray gently. "I shall need to write a letter to my father explaining my whereabouts. What is your family name Kenji-san? You failed to give it to me when we first meet."

"As did you." Shiori blushed but said nothing. "Himura. My name is Himura Kenji and you'll be staying at Kamiya dojo."

"Himura!" Shiori breathed in with a gasp. Kenji nodded and looked at her quizzically. She merely shook her head saying, "Father has spoken well about your family is all." She looked up the corner of her eyes crinkling with happiness. "Papa won't mind me staying there at all! He always speaks highly of your father!"

Kenji deadpanned and said nothing. Shiori wanted to ask him what was wrong but said nothing moving into the kitchen and resuming her cooking. Kenji looked out side noticing that the sun was already near the horizon causing the sky to become vibrant reds and oranges. Kenji sat down again watching nature paint its goodbyes with soft strokes his mind turning back to the girl who was shuffling back and forth.

His mind wandered onto something his mother had told him a long time ago when he meet his parents' friends. They each were a strange and separate character, each one more different from the next. When she had explained to him how they all meet Kenji was quite confused. Some of them became friends immediately others took a while to work on. Kaoru had explain that every once and a while someone will come into his life unexpectedly and he would be drawn towards them. He wouldn't have a choice about it and his mind wouldn't understand, but his heart would know theirs from the moment they meet.

---- tsudzuku ----

_Arrigato gozaimasu!_

First of all many, many thanks to ** Takato** who is my BETA reader! YATTA! So wonderful and nice!! \^0^/ I'm so happy that you did such a good job that I'll rethink about torturing you OHOHOHOHO! 

_Kenshin: ORO!_

**dementedchris**: Thank you for reviewing twice! I really appreciate your feedback to the re-write! ^-^ The first time I wrote it I was kinda on borderline Brain Dead so it came out kinda funky and rushed. The next day I re-read and practically screamed at my stupidity but I'm glad you like her this way! It makes more sense as to who her father is! About Kenji noticing her above others I hope my little explanation at the end made it clearer. I was trying to keep up the whole Kenshin-gumi gathering that they do. Honestly they meet and become friends (even risking their lives) becoming a big family later. I know that in reality it doesn't always work like this but hey! This is fiction! ^-^ Besides it's kinda hard _not_ to notice someone when you practically run them down. Hee hee! Father? Hum? Who could that be? LOL! Well I always wanted to make Kenji squirm a bit! ^0^

**sulky girl**: Oh I hope I do good! ;_; I know what you mean! I hope I can make Kenji see that too! But then again he is a stubborn fool! Grrr... Thank you for reviewing!

**Gypsy-chan**: Don't worry I won't! I can't believe they did that! I mean it makes sense but why did they have to die!!! ;_; *sniff sniff*

**Gochan**: Yes Kenji can be a real jerk at times. I'm hoping I can soften him up just a bit (I don't do mean too well ^^;;) Eh heh... yes... well... He's a strong kid I think he'll survive... kinda. ^^;;

**Beige Chocobo**: Nah... I don't think he'll kill him. After all Kenji would have to do something Evil first. Although talking to his daughter would constitute as evil in his eyes! ^0^ OHOHOHO! I want to thank you! After your comment about Hiko I got a whole scene sketched out concerning just that! Arrigato gozaimasu!! ^.~

**Monica Chung**: Eh heh... I haven't seen it yet either which is another reason why I'm ignoring it completely. ^^;; BUT! I will see it soon! I just have to pay for the dumb DVD! Yatta! I'm just itching to see them fight! Oooh I know it's going to be good!! Thank you again for reviewing!!


	3. Chapter Three

_AN: _Well... erm... AH HAHAHAHA ::laughs nervously::So many have reviewed so far and that makes me really happy! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! This story is now also hosted on Peony Tsang's web site Mini Oro (http://members.tripod.com/minioro/) A site dedicated to Himura Kenji! ^-^ I went to JACON 02 this weekend! I bought so much Kenshin stuff I'm thinking of making a website after I scan the stuff! OH! I also drew a fast ink drawing of Kenji and Shiori (http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=39544) so check it out if you wish. \^0^/ That's all!

_Disclaimer:_ Rorouni Kenshin and all its characters belong to Watuski and Jump comics, and that one company that made the DVD I own. ::laughs:: So don't sue I need that money to buy the rest of those DVDs. 

* * *

**Heart of a Wolf**

Chapter 3

Kenji glared into a pair of amused red brown eyes and growled deep in his throat. One flaw in his perfect logic when the young Himura had invited the young girl to stay at his mother's dojo… Yahiko Myojin. After having to endure an hour of Shiori's disorganized conversational patterns, not eating anything but having to smell the wonderful food she had cooked and _insisted_ on _bringing_ with her… let's just say he wasn't in a good mood.

"Well," Kenji groaned at Yahiko's taunting voice as he glanced briefly at the little girl that stood partially next to the tall red head. "I see what distracted you for so long." Yahiko's current smile stretched farther across his face defying all logic. Yahiko's eyes dancing with good humor while Kenji glowered at him.

"Excuse me sir." Shiori bowed politely causing the young men to blink. "I would like to apologize for intruding and causing the Himuras such trouble. Kenji-san offered to help and walk me home. Please forgive me, sir, I did not mean to cause him to come home so late." Shiori bowed again this time leaving her head down casing the long locks to run over her shoulders.

Yahiko's eyes nearly left his face as he looked down at the little girl and then back at Kenji who wore a look of equal surprise. After a long pause Yahiko sighed and rubbed the back of his head with has hand. "Don't worry about Chibi-chan!" Shiori looked up and Yahiko winked at her causing a soft pink blush to appear on her cheeks. "Kenji's a good kid," Kenji scowled at the word 'kid' and was about to say something until Yahiko continued. "He loves to do good deeds. Although, you didn't have to come all the way over here at this hour to tell me, I would have believed him."

This time it was Kenji's turn to blush slightly. He coughed into his hand gaining the older man's attention. "Anou… her father is an acquaintance of dad's and is away on business. She was at home by herself and I offered her residence here until her father came back." Kenji refused to look at Yahiko in his eyes knowing full well that if he did there would be laugher dancing behind those brown eyes.

Yahiko once again regarded the tiny thing partially hiding behind Kenji almost afraid that he'd reject her and throw her out onto the street. There was something familiar about her though. She had the strangest eye coloring… light brown eyes that burned with an inner fire. Dark hair framed a pretty face with bangs cut jaggedly to fall somewhat into her eyes. She was slightly golden which only enhanced her eye color but the baby fat that still covered her face kept her sharper features rounded.

Yahiko pondered her familiar face more staring intently at her causing her to squirm under the careful look. "Your father left you home alone?" Shiori nodded nervously. Yahiko narrowed his slightly trying to figure her out. "How old are you?" He asked rather bluntly causing the child to squirm again.

Kenji silently crowed in triumph. Finally! He would find out her age!

Shiori hesitated a moment and then straightened her shoulders taking a deep breathe of air. "I'm eleven summers old. I'll be turning twelve in the next two weeks." She replied calmly in an even a voice as her heart could muster.

Yahiko stared at her his mouth slightly agape.

Kenji fell over.

Shiori just blushed.

Kenji's mind stopped functioning in the shock. He then quickly stood up and pointed a finger at her, opened his mouth, and said nothing. Shiori blinked and the blush growing. She tried to hide underneath her hair. Yahiko watched all of this passively inwardly he was screaming out _'NANI?!'_

Kenji narrowed his violet eyes at her causing her to suck in her breath. "And your father left you alone?"

Shiori waited a moment pondering once again the odd look that crossed his features. "Papa has more important things to take care of than being home to watch over me and take care of the house." Shiori said in a serious note.

Kenji was about to make another comment before Yahiko interrupted him. "What does your father do… Um…" Yahiko blushed slightly. "I didn't get your name."

"Oh!" Shiori covered her mouth again with her chubby hands another blush spreading across her face. "I'm so sorry! My name is…" Shiori hesitated for a moment as Kenji and Yahiko stared expectedly. "My name is Fu-" A loud scream interrupted the raven haired girl.

"That came from…"

"… Okasan's room." Yahiko and Kenji bolted towards the Himuras' bedroom flinging the rice paper door open. Their hearts stopped beating for a moment as they saw Kaoru bent over Kenshin's still form.

_'Father…'_ Kenji felt as if he was watching everything from someone else's eyes. He looked over to his father's face, it was so pale and looked so cold. Something roughly pushed him aside and bent down beside his father, another immediately moved taking his mother with him, but all he could do was stare. All around him the sounds of the room slowly drained away into nothingness leaving everything to play out without words. He watched as Shiori check his father's pulse and mention something towards him and Yahiko. He didn't hear what she said though and felt his knees weaken and then give out. His eyes never left his father's face though and he watched the dark haired girl bend over the older Himura's face back and placed her lips on his breathing air into his mouth. She did this once, twice, again and again he lost count how many times. Kenji felt so light headed so different. He didn't register Yahiko's calls to him didn't hear his mother's cries, everything was so dull. It was as if time slowed and the scenes were being played under water. The room began to spin slowly as darkness rimmed the corners of his eyes. He watched as one vibrate ki leave one body and enter the dull of another. Kenji felt his heart clenched tightly as lights flashed and danced before his eyes. He closed them hoping to somehow make the bright dots disappear but the spots followed him and he welcomed the darkness when it came over throwing the blinding lights.

His dreams tormented him that night. Blood covered everything even the moon that hung in the night sky. He cried out for the nightmare to stop that everything would just go away. He could smell the blood, taste it in his mouth. Cries echoed in his ears hounding him even as he closed them off. He cried. Tears that became red and thick. Small soft hands wiped them away and a soothing voice drove him farther into the darkness taking him away from the blood littered nightmare.

Kenji woke up slowly blinking violet blue eyes at the familiar wood ceiling. Soft breathing on his right alerted his senses and he turned his head to look. A black mass of shinning obsidian greeted his vision as soft rosy lips parted slightly mumbling in their sleep. Kenji then felt the weight of an arm slung across his chest and looked down at it carefully. It was honey colored and poked out from a crumbled blue kimono sleeve. Kenji turned his eyes back towards the sleeping child next to him and watched has her eyes moved behind her eye lids signifying that she was still dreaming. Dark, full lashes lay against her cheeks and he briefly wondered if they were as soft as they appeared to be. A dark strand fell across one of her rosy cheeks putting a strong contrast against the color of her skin and the darkness of her hair.

Kenji raised one of his hands and swept away the stray strand causing the tiny cherub to stir. Pink lips formed into a small pout as the delicate nose crunched up in annoyance. Kenji chuckled deeply at the sight, the sound rumbling in his chest.

Shiori felt her pillow bounce slightly while it made a funny rumbling sound. She lazily rubbed her eyes with one of her tiny hands while she sleepy murmured, "Nii-san?"

Kenji chuckled again a smile spreading across his handsome face. "Iie." Shiori's brown eyes snapped open and stared into Kenji's blue ones. She let out a small 'Eep!' before blushing scarlet and scrambling across the room muttering apologies. Kenji sat up gingerly and stared at her with laughing eyes. His red hair spilled over his barely restrained shaking shoulders as he tried to contain the laughter that she caused.

Shiori watched him carefully before she pouted and crossed her arms. "Mou!" She cried out indigently only to cause Kenji to laugh. He laughed loudly and so much that tears began to spill from his eyes. The red head clutched his sides as they began to ache and only laughed harder. Shiori looked at him as if he had grown another head and then proceeded to glare at him her eyes betraying the mirth in them. Soon she found herself laughing along with him before he settled down. The little girl looked at him for a moment. He seemed so young not at all like the troubled teen he seemed to be yesterday.

Kenji looked at her again a smile forming on his face. "Didn't your father teach it was rude to stare?" Shiori blushed again before looking away towards another wall. Kenji's heart swelled in good humor as he shook his head standing up. "You know, little girls shouldn't sleep in boys rooms."

"Baka! I used to sleep in my brothers' room all the time!" Shiori stuck her tongue out at him looking up, her breath catching in her throat. The morning light shone behind him giving his body a halo of light. His red locks appeared to be on fire as his violet blue eyes twinkled mischievously. He looked like an angel coming to speak with her.

"Don't tempt me." He replied huskily causing her eyes to open wide. He took two large strides over towards her and bent down to be at her level. "I may want…" Shiori backed up against the wall her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Her ears burned as the blood rushed to them. "…to do…" Kenji bent his face closer and closer his full lips moving slowly as he spoke to her. Shiori tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared at her throat closing her eyes tightly. "THIS!" Shiori screamed as she felt his fingers touch sensitive spots lightly and quickly like soft feathers. Kenji burst out laughing and continued his torture as she desperately tried to bat his hands away.

"KenJIII!!!" She crowed before falling into a fit of laughter and giggles completely surrendering her body to him. Kenji was just having fun causing the little body to squirm under him. She attempted to somehow burrow further into the wall than she already was trying to escape his relentless tickling!

Little by little she crept her feet under her and once both legs were under her body did she attack. Kenji was too busy laughing at _her_ that he was flat on his back before he realized what had happened. He blinked bewildered blue eyes as he tried to regain his breath and stop laughing. He looked up into a pair of gleaming golden brown eyes and felt a sense of dread come over him. It was the same look Yahiko often gave him before a prank was pulled.

Shiori grinned wolfishly her eyes glowing in happiness. "Your turn." The words were simple but immensely terrifying. And that was the beginning of Kenji's exhausting morning.

Tsubame watched the two a bit more before closing the shoji door and walking away a smile growing on her face. When she rounded the corner she found her husband leaning against the post before his presidio parents' room fast asleep in a very familiar pose. Her smile deepened as she walked over towards him and sat down next to him watching his chest rise and fall with the even breaths. She stroked his hair slightly causing his copper eyes to flutter open as she let her hand rest on his cheek.

"Ohayou, koshii." Yahiko whispered hoarsely as he returned Tsubame's beautiful smile.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, anata. I'm going to make breakfast for us." Her soft voice was so soothing to his aching heart. His eyes twinkled with love unbridled as he reached for her pulling her closer. He softly kissed her lips just brushing them against his but that mere touch caused his body to shiver. He wanted more, needed more and so he captured her lips with his placing all his love into that one kiss.

"Oi!" The two lovers separated quickly their faces flushed in embarrassment. Violet blue eyes twinkled as a devilish grin spread across Kenji's pale face. "Isn't it a little too early for that?" Yahiko glared in annoyance at the young teenager ready to scold him when soft laughter came from beside him causing him to look at the little girl who was once again partially behind him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" She bowed to both of them her bright smile rivaling the sun. "Gomen for our intrusion but we were on our way to the kitchen to make breakfast."

Tsubame giggled and nodded. "I suppose after all that you two must be very hungry!" Both children blushed at the comment.

Yahiko grinned like a cat that just caught the mouse. "Oh really? And just _ what_ exactly where you two _doing_?" Yahiko asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at the younger Himura.

"Urasai!" Kenji shouted his face bright red reaching to his roots; it was so hard to tell where his hair began. Yahiko laughed but continued to taunt the boy mercilessly. Kenji finally reached his limit and began to chase after his sensei with a shinai that came from seemingly nowhere. Yahiko laughed out loud but continued his taunts, just keeping out of Kenji's reach. Both girls laughed behind their hands at the boys' antics.

Shiori watched them for a little while longer before turning to the beautiful young woman beside her with a serious face. "Excuse me." Tsubame turned to the child that spoke to her a little shocked at the tone and look she was receiving. "How is Himura-san fairing?" Shiori noticed the pale look that crossed the older woman's face and bent her head down.

After a long pause Tsubame answered. "Kaoru-chan won't stop crying and I think… I think she caught whatever Kenshin-san had."

Shiori didn't say anything instead she looked over towards Yahiko and Kenji who had now turned the little escapade into a sparring session.. "He hasn't asked yet." 

"Ee." Tsubame said as she also watched the two play fight. "I think he's a afraid to know."

"Ee." Shiori shuffled nervously. "He has every right to." Shiori took a deep sigh her small face taking on a far away look.

Tsubame continued to look at the childlike woman beside her. She recalled the events of the night before; she was so mature and serious not at all like the little girl she appeared to be.

Tsubame blinked cutely and titled her head to one side. "Gomen, could you repeat that?"

Shiori smiled and shook her head. "It is alright. I was just saying that I should start breakfast before those two finish; they're going to be very hungry after all that!"

"Yes, we should." Tsubame smiled. "And thank you Shiori-chan, for everything." Shiori blushed but said nothing. The boys had finally finished and were panting as they approached them. "I think they are ready for breakfast don't you?" Shiori giggled causing Kenji to look at her funny.

"Nani?" He asked and she smiled letting her hips swing along with her head.

"Nanimono ikkokumono-kun!" Shiori giggled as Yahiko barked out a laugh.

Kenji gave her a look and smirked. "Am I now tawainai-chan?" Shiori pouted and shook her fist at him.

"I am not silly!"

"And I am not hot tempered." Kenji responded smiling.

"Mou! See if I make you any breakfast!"

"Oh so chibi-chan can cook? Don't let her near the fire Tsubame-san she might burn the whole dojo down!" Tsubame giggled as Yahiko chuckled.

Shiori crossed her arms her with mild anger. "Baka ninjin!" 

Yahiko barked another loud laugh as Kenji's eyebrow twitched at being called a 'stupid carrot.' 

"Chiisai ookami!" Kenji retaliated and tried really hard not to laugh, but when she placed her chubby hands on her hips and her face turned red with embarrassment he couldn't help but laugh.

"Kenji-kun!" Tsubame said trying to hide her laughter at the two. "Don't tease her like that!"

"I can't help it if she is." Kenji shrugged and gave Shiori a lopsided grin. "But a kawaii ookami she is." Shiori turned up her nose at him but said nothing. Kenji chuckled and tried to get her attention again. "But why call me a 'ninjin' chiisai?"

"Because of you're _red_ hair," Yahiko answered for her adding. "Kenji-CHAN!"

"YAHIKO!!" Kenji roared and once again began chasing after the young man. Tsubame smiled and shook her head turning towards Shiori. "Help me make breakfast Chiisai ookami?"

"Mou! I am not tiny!" Shiori said stamping her foot.

Kenji stood in front of his parents' bedroom door just watching it. He wanted to open it and confirm what he had been told, but he was hesitant. Kenji raised his hand towards the door and stopped. What if what they told him were lies? And he'd only confirm his worst nightmare? _'No.'_ He shook his head trying to clear away the stray thoughts. _'They wouldn't lie to me.'_ Kenji once again reached for the door his mind on the moment before.

Breakfast passed on as usual or rather as unusual in Shiori's case. She had never seen two grown men bicker over food like Kenji and Yahiko did. Sure it was funny but it was kind of disturbing at the same time. Tsubame never did anything to stop the two instead she would reprimand her husband from time to time about him trying to steal her or Shiori's food. Kenji would try to take the girls food rather he was intent on taking back what Yahiko took from him. Chops sticks went flying along with food sometimes but still Tsubame would say nothing. Shiori sweat dropped and thought, _'This people are so odd.'_

"Kenji-kun?" Tsubame created another distraction for Kenji allowing Yahiko to take another of his pickles. "Could you please take this breakfast to your parents' room?" Everything stopped. Kenji looked at the food laden tray and said nothing. Shiori bit her bottom lip and was about to say something when Kenji reached out for the tray shakily.

_'Courag Kenji, courage.'_ Kenji placed his hand on door and slid it open taking a step inside.

---- tsudzuku ----

_AN: _ You know what? I had this chapter end a lot longer then I decided to split it up. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I didn't want to start going into the next chapter! I also drew a fast ink drawing of Kenji and Shiori (http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=39544) so check it out if you wish.

* * *

_Arrigato gozaimasu!_

**omi-sakura c.low:** Hum... S----- H-----? Who could that be? ::giggles::

**Marta: **Thank you so much for you review it made me smile all day! ^-^ I have big plans for those two now that they are going to be in the same house! Hum... her father huh? Well...

**Leila Winters:** Yeah I was so sad in doing that too! I didn't want to but my story wouldn't have worked the way I wanted it to if she didn't die! ;_; Hee hee... I don't think he'll be too much of a charm once he finds out where Shiori is... or rather who she's with!

**Gypsy-chan:** Thanks! I try really hard with those two! Sometimes I wonder if I even get them going right! (especially Kenji he's so hard to work with! I'm really going to hate it when I bring in Shiori's father in.) Kill off Kenshin and Kaoru? Um... eh heh... ^^;; Well this story mainly revolves around Kenji and Shiori but there will be some parts with Kenshin and Kaoru in it since that's mostly Kenji's problem. Who's her father? Well...

**Fanny M:** Kill of Kenshin? ^^;; Oops... 

**fujifunmum:** Thanks for reviewing!! I'm waiting for your next chapter too! First 'Hiko Explains It All' which made me laugh so hard and then that sweet K&K story! You are just too good!!

**Oi! You! Ya you! You see that button? Press it and review! ^-^**


	4. Chapter Four

_AN: _Well guess what I saw this weekend… Seisou Hen. Yeah I knew it was a bad idea to watch it. Not only am I suffering from SDS but I was inspired to write a long one shot dealing with Kenshin and Sano. Yeah… not one of my brightest ideas. Ro-Chan VERY much NOT happy… -_- ... … … … and my batteries just died. Chapter 5 is almost done and just needs to be proof read so be on the look out for that!

_Disclaimer:_ I realized something… I DO own Kenshin. I own 5 art books, 3 dooujinshis, 1 CD, 4 mangas, and 2 DVDs… and if no one sues me I could own some more. ^-^ Maybe one day I'll put all this stuff to make a site too! So don't go throwing me in jail either!

* * *

**Heart of a Wolf**

Ch.4

The shoji door slide close quietly as Kenji stared down at two figures sleeping in the middle of the room. Kenji felt his lungs burn for air that they had been denied when he held his breath unconsciously. The young Himura took two small steps and stopped. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and once again he held his breath. He could feel his bottom lip quiver slightly as he slowly sank to his knees placing the tray next to the futon where his parents lay.

Kenji stared at his father's face for what seemed like an eternity, memorizing each and every detail on the delicate face. His heart wrenched as he heard his father's shallow breaths signifying the battle that was still being fought within the tiny frame. Sunken eyes were framed by pale, grayish skin with only red covering the cheeks. Sweat caused the fire red hair to cling wildly to Kenshin's forehead and neck. Kenji swallowed roughly trying to keep the choking feeling back. 

The young boy reached out a hand slowly towards the older man brushing away the damp strands with nimble fingers. Kenshin's forehead burned at his son's touch causing the latter to gasp and retract his hand quickly. Once again Kenji just stared at the face that was before him. It was peaceful and smiling softly almost laughing at a joke that Kenji didn't hear. It made him sick.

Kenji snarled and then his face softened. His dark eyes shifted with so many emotions, so of which he knew, others he didn't understand. Once again Kenji reached out this time his fingers shook slightly.

The red haired boy traced his father's features lightly with slim fingers. He first touched his forehead feeling every single wrinkle and lingering over ever tiny scar that nicked the area. His fingers traveled down the bridge of the older man's nose carefully noting how it curved outward. He felt the lashes that surround the violet eyes he knew where under the soft lids before stopping at the cross scar on the left cheek.

Kenji stared at the scar as if he had never seen it before in his entire life. Hesitantly at first he traced each slash, top to bottom, left to right. He could feel the heat radiating off the wound as well as something more painful.

Something wet splattered against his hand breaking him from his reverie. He looked at it curiously before another one joined it. He was crying? Kenji tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't and only seemed to flow much faster. He rose to his feet quickly he had to get away. He couldn't be here. He had to…

He ran. Kenji ran throwing open the rice door and closing it in one motion. His vision blurred making it hard to see making him miss the small body that he ran past. He just ran and missed the soft voice and the raised hand that called out to him.

Shiori fidgeted at the silence that over came the three in the dinning area. It had been a few minutes since Tsubame's request and she had not touched her meal. Her light brown eyes keep flickering back and forth from the spot that Kenji had occupied to the door that he had left through. Her mind rattled on as to what was happening at that moment as well as past memories that stubbornly refused to stay down. Her heart ached and the room seemed too hot at the moment. The small girl quickly made up her mind and set her bowl down making the clay thing thump loudly.

"I'm done." Shiori blinked at the couple that stared at her briefly. "If you'll excuse me I'd like to go outside for a little while." Shiori didn't even wait for the two to acknowledge her request before standing and walking out the door.

Yahiko watched the tiny retreating figure his mind whirling about. He had been watching her throughout the entire meal since Kenji had left and had noticed the way her eyes dimmed with sadness as she gazed back and forth. She had paled briefly before setting her food and chopsticks down and asking to leave. He and his wife had said nothing as she walked off both knowing that she needed it.

Yahiko let out a deep sigh before glancing at Tsubame. The dark haired woman had been watching him for quite some time now with a small smile on her face. Yahiko's eyes pleaded with her brown ones asking her to take away the stifling pain that still harbored within his chest.

Tsubame understood the pain for she too felt it. The Himuras had been a large part of her life and she cared for the both of them as much as her husband did. She reached out a small hand caressing his cheek before drawing him in towards her. She embraced him tightly giving him strength that she didn't know she had. She felt his shoulders shudder and then violently shake as the sobs racked his strong body. Tsubame just whispered softly towards her husband stroking his thick dark hair amazing her self once again at how strong she really was.

Tsubame came running through the hallway her short hair whipping about her face as she stopped flinging open the door on her side. She watched in horror as Kenji fainted on the ground with a loud resounding thump covering the wails of Kaoru. A girl child whipped her head at the noise dark hair floating around her in the movement. She called out his name but the wailing coming from Kaoru drowned out her own cries. Slowly the woman turned her attention back to the little girl or rather the still form beside her. Tsubame became numb; she couldn't handle situations like these. Her heart thundered in her chest threatening to break free from its imprisonment as she took everything in.

Someone was yelling out her name and she turned her head slightly to her husband who was restraining a hysterical Kaoru. Tsubame shook her head tears spilling down her cheeks. She couldn't do this! It was too much! Yahiko's eyes pleaded with her and Tsubame remembered the time that he had valiantly saved her from those yakuza thugs. She remembered her vow to become stronger like him. Taking a deep breath Tsubame went over to her husband and took the shaking and flaying woman. It was hard to keep her back and Tsubame's soothing words weren't heard. But she surprised her self, she was able to restrain the older woman and still stroke away the tears that fell from the blue pools.

Yahiko quickly went over towards Kenji and checked on him but was more worried about Kenshin. The little girl had returned to her movements trying to breathe life into the small body. Yahiko watched and waited the tension making everything seem as though an eternity had passed. Kaoru had subsided and it was just her wails that sounded now drowning out the breaths that tiny girl was giving.

Suddenly Kenshin shuddered and coughed gasping for breath. He tried to sit up but the girl used a surprising amount of strength and pushed him back down gently. Yahiko released the breath he didn't realize he had held. His brown eyes danced with happiness. Kaoru had become silent her tears never stopping. Tsubame once again felt her body stiffen before she embraced Kaoru tightly.

"Wha-what happened?" Kenshin breathed out his eyes wide trying to focus on those around him feeling the uneasiness that was slowly dissipating.

"Nandemonai." Was the soft reply. "Nothing happened at all."

Kenshin stared at Shiori for a moment his violet eyes trying to focus on her familiar face. "Who… who are you?" Kenshin asked his brows knitting together. The girl just smiled at him before falling foreword in exhaustion. The adults gave out a cry of alarm as Kenshin rapidly sat up to catch her..

Tsubame releasing Kaoru quickly checked on the small girl. "She's alright, just tired." Silence ensued until Kaoru flung herself upon her husband.

"Ken… shin. Ken… shin." Kaoru repeated over and over again tightening her hold on her soul mate's form.

"Maa, maa Koshii," Kenshin kissed her forehead tenderly pulling her away softly to look at her face. "Koshii I am alright now. Don't cry, Kaoru." Kenshin wiped away some of the tears that spilled from her blue eyes. "Sessha is sorry he made you worry so." His voice was weak but his eyes were strong. "Sessha could not leave you."

"Oh Kenshin!" Kaoru was just so happy that he was alive that he lived and kissed him softly on his lips. "I could never live without you and neither could Kenji."

"Kenji?" Kenshin looked over to his son his face contorted in pain suddenly. "What happened?" He once again tried to rise but again a small hand stopped him.

"He just fainted." Tsubame explained while she looked at her husband. "Kenji-kun has had a long day today and needs rest as much as you do. Yahiko will take him to his room while I prepare some tea for us." Tsubame softly padded through the hallway towards the kitchen.

Yahiko looked at the two lovers both trying to make sure that this was not a dream. "You two gave us quite a scare there." He tried to smile as if it was all a big prank that someone pulled but it faltered slightly and never reached his eyes. Kenshin bowed his head slightly but Yahiko shook his in response. "I'm going to take the big hero to his room now." Yahiko slung the smaller boy over his shoulder leaving the two alone.

Kaoru looked over at her husband placing a hand on his cheek turning his face towards her. "Kenshin," Her bottom lip quivered as her sapphire eyes glistened as more tears threatened to come.

"Shh." Kenshin cupped her face lovingly before falling into a coughing fit.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed worriedly patting her husbands back gently, helping him to ease his pain.

"Gomen." Kenshin said sheepishly as his face flushed again with fever. Kaoru looked at him worry written across her eyes. "All I ever seem to do is make you worry Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru smiled slightly and she kissed him tenderly. "Anata aishiteru, forever… aishiteru." Kenshin leaned in for another kiss this time more passionate than before. He breathed the words back to her on her lips as he deepened it. The two parted after a long while and embraced the other not wanting to let each other go.

The door to their room slide open and Tsubame padded into the room a tray in her hand. "Drink this." She said as she handed the red haired man a cup. "It will make you feel better Himura-san."

Kenshin sat up with the help of Kaoru and took the cup. "Thank you Tsubame-san."

The young woman shook her head. "Iie, you should thank her." She motioned to the small girl that Yahiko was gingerly picking up.

Kenji ran until his legs begged him to stop. He didn't know how long he had run or how far except that it wasn't far enough. The pain still lingered in his chest. It still spread through his body. It hurt. It was like a thousand needles piercing at him slowly. His heart felt as if it was laden with weights making a burden to hard to bare. Kenji leaned against a tree and tried to catch his breath. He closed his eyes attempting to stop it but he couldn't, his father's face would always be behind those lids haunting him… no taunting him.

It was always the same. It didn't change now. His father's face was always taunting the young man, always there behind his eyes when he closed them. That smiling stupid face was always there!

Kenji slammed a fist into the truck of the poor tree. "Why…" He murmured out between gritted teeth. "Why?!" He punched the tree again as his father's smiling face whispered words that he could not hear. Another memory resurfaced of the man's face. It looked pained at the words Kenji threw at him and those violet eyes ached deeper boring into the young Himura.

Kenji growled out in frustration and was vaguely aware of the presence near him. He pressed his head against the bark of the tree twisting it not caring if the skin broke under the rough texture. "Go away." Came out his horse reply as he heard the feet shuffle towards. "Go away!" He repeated with more force swinging an arm for added emphasis. He didn't want to be seen like this, he just wanted it to go away.

"Kenji."

Kenji stopped at hearing the voice. It was small, childlike. _'Shiori…'_ Kenji stood slightly and turned towards the small child. Her brown eyes had darkened dramatically almost appearing black, her small lips forming a sad frown.

"Kenji." She repeated taking a step towards him.

"No! Go away!" He clutched his head in anger. "Go AWAY!" The young man fell to his knees as more tears escaped his tight hold.

Shiori padded over before kneeling before him. She covered his hands with her smaller ones coaxing them to relax before prying them away from the red brown tresses. "Kenji, look at me." She forced his chin up making his violet eyes clash with hers. "It's okay to cry you don't have to be strong all the time." The words tumbled out of her mouth causing the young man to look up at her briefly.

It was those same eyes deep with hurt and sadness. It echoed back to him a hundred fold and he shut his eyes tightly. His lips moved and words came out far before he could stop them.

"Wha-what?" Shiori asked her eyes wide not sure if she heard correctly.

Kenji balled his hands tightly his finger nails breaking the soft skin. "I hate him."

Shiori shook her head frantically. "Don't say that! You don't mean it!" She grabbed hold of his face between her chubby hands and squeezed his cheeks forcing his eyes to open. "Don't ever say that." Her eyes pleaded with him as they shifted colors from dark to light and back to dark again.

Kenji briefly wondered about her and that pain but that filtered out of his head as fast as it had come in. He broke free of her grasp groping her hands tightly. "No. I mean it. I hate that man! I hate him and his eyes! I hate everything about him!" He yelled in her face. "I wish… I wish-"

"DON'T!" Shiori roughly pulled her hands away covering her ears stopping him from continuing. "Don't say it! DON'T Kenji!" She cried. It hurt so much. "Don't say it… onegai… don't say it..." She whispered.

Kenji watched as crystal like tears fell from her closed eyes. He couldn't take it, the picture she made was not one he was used to seeing. He felt an unfamiliar feeling pass through his body slowly warming him up from the inside out.

Kenji let out a big sigh before gathering the tiny girl in his lap. She clung onto his neck tightly burying her face in the crook of his neck. The young man rubbed small circles on her back not saying anything but letting his actions speak for him. _'I don't understand. Why?'_

_'Take it away… please just take it away.'_ Shiori continued to sob into his chest each sharp intake of air making her little body shake against his.

Kenji finally noticed where they were at. Large sakura trees lined either side of a small river next to the worn dirt path. The trees had already bloomed and were shedding their small blossoms onto their feet. A soft breeze shook some of the trees making it rain the pink petals on the two below.

His heart ached still but the pain seemed to have lifted half way at the simple action of easing someone else's pain. Kenji looked down noticing that some of the pink flowers landed on the black mass that was now calm. His eyes searched her ki trying to figure out buy their colors what it was that hurt her so. As he watched the shifting colors of dark blues and violets he noticed a bright color small and hidden amongst the swallowing darkness of her emotions. There was something that she cherished that brought her pain… _'Like me.'_

Kenji planted a small kiss on the top of her head for once noticing how she smelled like the trees that showered them. Shiori shifted and then pulled away wiping her face with her sleeves.

"Gomen." She mumbled out behind a sleeve before facing him. His blue eyes searched her amber colored ones for something that would make him understand better. Another breeze passed by making her dark tresses dance lightly against her skin. Her eyes seemed to shine as if she remembered something, an important secret that no one else knew but her. "I was supposed to comfort you not the other way around." She smiled at him and Kenji felt his heavy heart left at that small thing. He didn't understand it. How could something so simple cause his heart to swell?

"Iie." Kenji reached out and caressed her face softly each stroke causing his heart to feel lighter and lighter. "Shiori…" The little girl's eyes widened as he approached her slowly. Shiori stood up quickly moving back one of the dark strands from obscuring her face. Kenji stared after her not quite sure he knew what had just happened.

The small girl looked up at the trees as another soft breeze passed by. "The sakuras are lovely today." She smiled again this time extending her tiny hand towards Kenji. "I'm sure everyone else will want to see them too."

Kenji stared at the hand as if he'd never seen a hand before in his life. Gingerly he reached out for it and grasped it in his letting it help him to his feet. As soon as he was there he pulled the hand towards him sending the body towards him as well. He embraced the fragile thing tightly not saying anything. Releasing it slowly he tapped her pert nose with his forefinger.

"Aa. I think they will too." He began to walk back towards the dojo placing his hands behind his head. "Maybe well come and see them tomorrow."

"Everyone?" Shiori asked as she smoothed down her green kimono.

"Hai, everyone." Kenji stopped and turned towards her smiling foolishly. "Everyone de gozaru yo."

Shiori tilted her head sideways before giggling. "De gozaru yo?" He repeated before quickly walking up to him. "Kenji-san you are a very silly ninjin."

Kenji let his hands fall down as he gave her a mock glare. "Quite calling me a carrot Chiisai."

Shiori punched him hard on his arm causing the young man to wince. "And I am not tiny!"

"Why you…" Kenji growled out slowly before turning his head up and walking briskly in front of her. "And here I thought you were actually kind of cute."

Shiori blushed before sprinting to catch up to him. "Matte!"

"Kawaisou." Kenji muttered as she caught up to him.

"AHOU GA!" Shiori yelled out once again punching his arm.

"Daaaame!" Kenji taunted as he ran in front of her.

"Grr….KenJIII!!!" Shiori raced after him kicking up sakura blossoms as she went.

---- tsudzuku ----

* * *

_Translations_

**Nandemonai**: Nothing.

**Ninjin**: Carrot

**Chiisai**: Tiny

**Kawaisou**: Pathetic

**Ahou** **ga**: You moron

**Dame**: hopeless

_Arrigato Mina!_

**Takato Taikashi-** Maa, maa! You did perfectly fine with this chapter! Not only that I kinda ended everything differently on Ch.3. ^^;;

**AngelsExist-** No, Kenji has never seen his dad in action, mainly because Kenshin can't do the Hiten Mitsurugi moves anymore. Don't worry they'll get better. See? Hum... maybe...

**dementedchris-** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so glad you're a regular reviewer!! I need to get off my lazy arse and review the other story you're doing with Chibi Angel! Goodness you too are so good! And it's so funny!! *sigh* Yeah I wish I had more reviews too... Lord knows I need all the encouragement I can get. , This story is so hard for me!! Hey thanks about the translations! I usually write them at the bottom... wonder why I didn't last time... ^^;; Thanks for the insight on Shiori! I'm going to see if I can keep her away from being perfect to almost perfect...or rather appears to be perfect. You'll see why later... or maybe even now.

**supernaturalove-** No, no. I plan on making Kenshin and Kenji reconcile before the guy dies. There are just a few things that have to get the two moving in the right direction ne? hee hee hee... ^-^ 

**crystal wolf-** I'm using some part of the OVA yes. And yes it did have a touching ending... I almost cried... almost. I have such a rock for a heart. -_-;;

**Dragon0fDarkness-** Whoa! O.O They're not dead!! See!! ::points above:: Kenshin's breathing! hee hee! Thanks for thinking so!

**~oLd NaVy~** I have to say that you reviewed the exact moment I uploaded the last chapter! Glad you like the two! ^-^

**fujifunmum-** Yeah! Another of my favorite authors reviewed!! Man I love your site! I went there several times and dopey me never wrote in your guestbook. *sigh* I can be such a gimp sometimes. I'll eventually do so... man my arse is getting lazier and lazier everyday! :B

**Gypsy-chan-** See!! See! He LIVES!! ::lightening crackles behind her:: Ano... I need to stop watching B movies. ^-^ Yeah I need him alive too for the next chapter which will have a part just for you! You know why? Because you saw my pictures! ::blush:: Someday I'm going to be an animator, but first I'm going to draw my own comic! But once again my lazy arse gets in the way. -_-;;

**Marta-** Thankies!! ^-^ I'm going to finish this one or else die trying!


	5. Chapter Five

_AN:_ Yeah I know this chapter seems to be deviating from the actual plot but it's not… really. I was going to write more but then it kinda went into like fifteen pages! Oro! Anyway there is a part in here just for Gypsy-Chan! She requested some K&K waffiness, so here you are girl! By the way I'm going to be taking a small break from this story because I am ignoring 2 Inuyasha stories and this one is making me stress out over it. I've never had a story do that to me before! Gomen ne!!

_Disclaimer:_ Lord, Almighty Father, I promise to be a good Christian and pray everyday. Just please, please, _please_ perform a miracle and let me own Kenshin. Oh and make a real life Battousai appear in my bed. Thank you. Amen.

* * *

**Heart of a Wolf**

Ch.5

The walk back home was something Kenji was starting to get used to. It was slowly starting to grow on him, the constant banter between the two and his nonchalant way of listening to the tiny girl beside him. He smiled slightly as Shiori once again ventured onto a new topic. What was it with her and that? Did she really find everything and anything that interesting? He glanced down at her remembering the few moments ago when she seemed so old and in so much pain. She was a mystery to him and one that he was determined to unravel.

A soft wind passed by ruffling their hair and Kenji watched it in fascination. She was pretty for her age, her features promising more as the years were to advance. Shiori was also fun, smart, a good cook, fascinating… Kenji was mesmerized just by her presence. Her ki shifted always beautiful, always an array of vibrant colors, concise… clear… yet she hided something within her. Guarded it preciously, almost afraid to let it out, to let it go.

"You know what Kenji-san?" The small, soft voice drew him from his musings.

"Kenji." The young Himura said abruptly interrupting the young girl's train of thoughts.

"Eh?" Shiori blinked cutely at the taller boy.

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Just call me Kenji. Kenji-san makes me sound so old." Shiori nodded smiling brightly as she grasped his hand in her tiny one. That caused a queer feeling to pass through the young man. It was something akin to a shock though surprisingly warm and comforting. What was it? He'd have to ask his mother about it later.

At the thought of his parents Kenji's mood darken slightly. He had meant every word he had said to Shiori even if she didn't want to hear it. He hated his father, everything about him. That man, the stupid rurouni, who always left him and his mother alone. Kenji frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly his thoughts in turmoil.

"Mm… I wonder when Papa is coming home." Shiori said absently watching the dirt collect on her white tabi. Kenji watched her face sadden slightly causing his heart to twist painfully. Why was that?

"What's your father like?" Kenji asked after a long silence. _'Why would he leave you alone? Doesn't he realize how special you are?'_ Kenji's mind came to screeching halt. Where had THAT come from? He shook his head as if to clear it.

Shiori squeezed his hand tightly in excitement her brown eyes shone brightly taking a lighter shade. "He's wonderful! Papa is really smart and horridly funny!" She giggled at something that Kenji didn't know about, a memory that he wasn't privy to. She watched the trees lining the road her eyes darkening but the soft smile stayed in place. "He's very handsome and kind though he hates to show it. He loved my mother very, very much..." The small girl cast her head down slightly pretending to watch her feet as they walked. Kenji looked at her worriedly as her grip loosened just slightly.

_'That's why he… because I look… Mama… Papa… when are you coming home?'_ Shiori forced the tears back. She loved her father undoubtedly, more than anything she could think of, more than her self. But over the years since her mother's death she could feel how he couldn't stand to be around her for too long. Her face was a constant reminder to him of his once dead love. That was why he left. _'He leaves to get away from me… he hates me, Kenji and it hurts so much to know that. That's why you shouldn't say that about your father. I'm sure he loves you very much. I saw it in his eyes. He's a kind and gentle soul that loves everyone deeply. Don't hurt that love Kenji. Don't hate him because he loves you so much!'_

Shiori closed her eyes into half moons hiding the tears that threatened to pour out again. "Papa is very strong and one of the best Police Captains that there are in Japan." She squeezed Kenji's hand tightly. "They call him away a lot because of that. He wants to protect Japan and me."

"If he wants to protect you than _he_ should be _here_ to do it and not be far away!" Kenji muttered bitterly, his jaw clenched tightly.

Shiori shook her head sending the black locks to dance about her face. "Iie. He protects me just fine from far away. He keeps the bad guys from destroying Japan and our peace. He fought in the Bakumatsu No Duran and doesn't want anyone one of his children to go through what he went through, so he keeps Japan safe and gives us happiness." Shiori smiled and released Kenji's hand running a few steps foreword. She was afraid if she kept talking then he'd see her sad and ask what was wrong. She didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to think about it anymore. There were other things more important at the moment. The Himuras' health and Kenji's obvious dislike for his father. Didn't he know how lucky he was? Couldn't he see?

Kenji watched Shiori his heart laden with heaviness. Her voice and movements may have been able to disguise her true feelings but he saw through those routine motions. Kenji saw once again the hurt and loneliness he had seen the first time he meet her. His heart twisted once again as he continued to watch her walk ahead of him. _ 'How do I stop this pain? Has she always been like that? Trained to act like a doll?'_

Kenji's mind whirled and an idea popped into his head. The auburn haired youth quickened his steps until it became a soft jog passing the raven haired child quickly. "Chiisai! I'll race you to the dojo!" Kenji kept running slowly knowing that in a kimono there was no way the young thing was going to keep up with his longer strides.

"Mou Kenji! I'm wearing a kimono!" Despite her protests Shiori raced after Kenji who chuckled at her while throwing insults over his shoulders.

"Kawaisou!" Kenji stuck his tongue out at the girl and held back the chuckle as her face flushed indigently.

"Baka!" Shiori fumed behind the faster boy.

"Run faster de gozaru yo!" Kenji turned around and began to run backwards making a silly face towards the girl. Shiori giggled and slowed down to catch her breath. Her eyes widened and she was about to shout a warning but it was too late.

Kenji saw her brown eyes go wide and knew it was the end of him. Running backwards had the unfortunate problem if not being able to see what's in front of you. There's that rock again.

Kenji didn't necessarily trip on the rock rather that made him loose his footing causing him to trip over his own feet and teeter precariously over the sloped river bank. Kenji waved his hands frantically in circular motion hoping to somehow push the air around him and regain his balance. But alas fate is not that kind. Kenji tumbled down the slanted bank and straight into the cold water of the river.

Shiori watched as everything happened in the span of a few seconds unable to move until she heard the loud 'splash'. "Kenji!" The petite girl raced over towards the bank being careful not to slip on the slick grass. "Kenji! Are you …" Shiori snickered at the sight the question ding on her lips.

Kenji Himura was soaked head to toe and he sputtered incoherently as he tried to somehow get a foot hold on the smooth pebbles on the floor of the river. Wet sakura petals clung on his face and cloths as much as his disarrayed hair did. After what seemed like an eternity he finally was able to stop floundering in the water and at least sit up, albeit a bit unsteadily. Kenji looked up at the river bank and narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he watched the tiny girl child.

Shiori clutched her aching sides as she laughed _hard._ Tears streaked down the flushed cheeks as she tried to somehow breathe through the laughter. "Dai… Daijobu?" She finally managed to say refusing to look at the soaked Himura lest another bout of insane laughter capture her.

Kenji let his lips fall into a tight frown but there was a bright gleam in his blue eyes. "Oh I'm fine." Kenji rose unsteadily and made his way towards the laughing girl slowly, almost predatorily. "I've never been better." He said in a smooth velvety voice causing Shiori to snap her brown eyes towards his.

"Oh no…" Shiori managed to say as she sprinted up back to bank, however the soft grass did not allow her to escape her tormentor.

"Oh no you don't!" Kenji leapt out of the water and grabbed a hold of her thin waist lifting her effortlessly.

"Kenji don't! Onegai!!" Shiori pleaded with him slamming small fists where ever she could, however her laughter made it hard to pt force behind the swings.

"It's such a hot day Shiori! Really you should take a SWIM!" Kenji jumped into the river holding onto the squirming child. The cold water covered them completely before they both broke the surface.

Kenji smiled inanely at the girl who stood across from him glaring at him with honey colored eyes. Her cheeks were still red with the laughter but now her black hair clung to her face and neck along with the small pink flowers that had fallen into the river. Kenji barked out a laugh his heart swelling with each second that passed by. Though the water was frigid, warmth spread through him as he watched her pout her little, pink lips and gave him an mock glare. _'Kawaii.'_

Shiori huffed indigently as she watched his blue eyes dance with laughter. It filled her with something that she couldn't quite explain. It was a very rare feeling, like when she used to play with her brothers, but it was more. More warm, more filling, yet it left her wanting more…to see more of his smile, to hear more of his laughter. It was such a queer feeling. She'd have to ask her father about it sometime.

Shiori crossed her arms over her chest loosely trying to look imposing but failing miserably. "Kenji… now look at us." She waved a hand in between them. "Tsubame-san and Yahiko-san are going to have a fit when they see us!"

Kenji just smiled at her. "Aa."

Shiori raised a delicate eyebrow. "Are you listening to me?"

"Aa." Kenji splashed some water into her face casing her to sputter and try to block the offending liquid. Kenji's smile broadened as he splashed her again. Shiori moved but slipped going under the water and then rising slowly above the surface. He sent another wave of water towards her and she sent one back. Kenji moved or rather floated around slowly as she tried to splash him. They both often fell back into the water several times splashing the other mercilessly. The game lasted with their laughter ringing through out the morning carrying with it their worries, even if just for a few moments.

Kenshin stared at the place where his son used to be. He could still feel the warmth radiating through the wood and could still see the spots where his tears had fallen. The older Himura pulled his hand back and rolled back over to stare at the ceiling before him. It had startled him at first when he felt someone touching his face, mainly because he hadn't heard them come in. After years of trained killer instinct it was hard to just open his eyes and see who it was instead he let the rush of the familiar ki fill him.

_'Kenji.'_ His mind seemed to whisper as the feathery caresses continued. Kenshin didn't know why exactly but after confirming that is was his son that was doing this he didn't open his eyes, made no movement to let the young man know that he was in fact awake. Maybe it was because Kenshin knew that he and Kenji were not on the best of terms. Maybe it was because he got some twisted sort of satisfaction that he could keep this up longer. Or maybe it was because Kenshin liked it and didn't want it to stop. But it had stopped and not the way he had wanted it to either.

Guilt spread through the tiny body as Kenshin absently traced the scar on his cheek. He remembered when it used to be longer and not quite so pale. After he had finally asked Kaoru to marry him it had begun to fade slowly through the years spent within her presence. It was as if that wound on his face was somehow connected to his heart. Kenshin thought about Tomoe briefly, her smiling face covered with blood against the white snow. Her eyes seemed to dance and shine brightly even though she was leaving this world and entering the next. Kenshin closed his eyes and the image followed him behind the closed lids. Tomoe smiled at him again and then nodded her image shifting. Her dark eyes changed to a brilliant sapphire blue, her hair collected itself into a ponytail, a ribbon bobbing along with the impetuous nature of the owner. Her small smile became warmer and almost laughing at him. Tomoe changed into Kaoru who opened her arms wide beckoning him to come in, to feel the warmth that she could give him. It was his favorite memory of the young girl... of his wife.

The body next to him shifted and the weight of an arm pressed against his chest. More warmth collected on his side as a body pressed closer to him. Small, butterfly kisses began to appear near his neck as feather light lashes touched his chin. He smiled despite of himself and heard the soft laugh travel from her throat to her lips. He tried very had not to reply to that laugh with his own, instead his smile stretched further. The small kisses became longer, more tantalizing each moment. The arm shifted so that it could flicker across his body lightly like a dancer. Once again the body shifted pressing itself against his more, if possible, and sliding it against his as it moved closer to his ear.

The soft breath sent warm chills down the ex-assassin's spine making his toes curl purely in act to somehow control the shiver. It giggled at the act making himself blush and chuckle at it too. Kaoru had always loved the fact that he had some whimsical fetish for feet. He had told her that her toes were cute and that he loved it when she walked around barefoot, this discussion often leading to tickle fights and the occasional bedroom romp. Kaoru had found the comment heart warming and endearing, however a little embarrassing even still to this day. Kenshin wiggled his toes causing another round of giggles and chuckles to escape unwarranted.

"I have a secret to tell you." Kaoru sang into Kenshin's ear causing the older man to turn his head slightly towards her, eyes still closed.

"Oh?" Kenshin raised a dark brow before making a silly face. Kaoru laughed a little harder wrapping her thin arms around his warm neck.

"Yes. You see I have been seeing a man lately." Kaoru nuzzled his ear making sure she spoke softly enough to cause him to do that toe curling trick again.

"I see." Kenshin obliged and curled his toes again this time also seeking to tickle his beloved Kaoru.

"Yes. He's very handsome and quite the character." Kaoru giggled as Kenshin opened one eye to look at her as she moved her feet away from his. 

"Ah… well does he make you laugh?" Kenshin smirked and tried again. He sent one of his legs to trap hers causing him to twist so that he was facing her entirely. His violet eyes danced as he rested his hands on her hips and then ran them quickly against her curves coaxing several giggles.

Kaoru just laughed softly at his antics. "Occasionally." She tried to retaliate but found it difficult to out pace the fast man.

"Does he make you cry?" Kenshin pulled her in towards him letting her body mold into his. He pressed his nose against her hair breathing in her soft sent of jasmine and Kaoru.

"Only once." Kaoru whispered into his neck her lashes tickling the flushed skin beneath it.

"Is he strong?" Kenshin petted the raven hair kissing her face softly and gently, carefully noting the fevered brow and the pale skin.

"He used to be." Kaoru said playfully causing Kenshin to give her a quizzical look. "He used to be… until he met me." She ran one of her hands across his brow moving the sweat entrenched bangs.

Kenshin smiled. "I see. You made him weak in the knees?" He kissed her nose chuckling slightly as it scrunched up at the light pressure.

"It had to be my beauty." Kaoru fluttered her lashes at Kenshin. He in turn made his into half moons.

"Are you sure it wasn't your cooking?" He teased.

Kaoru swatted as his arm her pink lips turning into a pout. "Kenshin!" She cried indigently. "Mou! My cooking is not that bad!"

"Maa, maa koshii." Kenshin tried again to appease her. "It was your beauty of spirit that made him weak." Kenshin looked at her seriously his violet eyes speaking more than he could ever do. Each emotion was clearly carved into the dark orbs as flecks of golden began to appear. Kaoru watched each emotion play out and reflected them in hers, passion, lust, comfort, trust, love.

"Do you love him?" Kenshin whispered tracing her dry lips with his thumb.

"Yes, very much so." Kaoru brought her lips to his for a small, soft kiss. When they separated Kaoru let out a sigh. "To bad he got sick. I was hoping to run off with him today." Kenshin laughed against her lips and kissed her again.

"I love you too Kaoru."

"Mou, Kenji! Tsubame-san is going to have fit when she sees us!"

"Maa, maa! It'll be okay. I promise!"

"Is that really supposed to make me feel better? Kisama… what did I do to be punished with this ahou?"

"Grrr… Chisaii… I told you already! Everything will be fine!"

CLUNK

"….."

"….. ano… Tsubame-san…"

"What on earth happened to you two?!" Tsubame exclaimed causing Shiori and Kenji to jump slightly at her raised voice. The wooden bucket she had been carrying long forgotten, its contents spilling out onto the dirt floor. The two children before her shuffled on nervous feet trying to somehow come up with a good explanation for their current state of… 'wetness'.

Kenji took a deep breath and looked up about to give the woman an answer. Tsubame just shook her head and waved whatever was about to leave his mouth. "No, never mind. I don't want to hear it." She shot Kenji a motherly glare that caused the youth to bow his head. "Go and prepare a bath for Shiori-chan and then get out of those wet cloths, Kenji-kun."

"Hai, Tsubame-san." Kenji nodded saying nothing else. What could he really say? He sighed as the older woman ushered Shiori around the home to get a dry kimono while Kenji drew a warm bath for the little girl. Kenji walked a bit slowly to the bath house listening briefly at the yells coming from within the dojo walls as students practiced. He stopped briefly as he passed his parents room hearing soft giggles and chuckles coming from within the room drawing him in curiously. Kenji stopped frozen at first as he heard his father's voice waft through the rice doors his voice muffled but filled with a commanding tone.

"Koshii! I don't want Kenji!"

Kenji stepped back away from the door his face pale.

_He loves you Kenji._

His hands shook as he just stared at the door wide eyed.

_I can see it in his eyes._

Kenshin threw open the door and looked at his son.

_He loves you so much!_

"Ken…" Kenshin began but it was lost in the wind as he watched his son turn and flee from his sight.

Kenji ran towards the bath house and flung its doors open. He flew into one of the corners and curled tightly into a little ball, tears streamed down his pale face. _'He…'_ His body shook violently as he sobbed each breath becoming difficult each time. Kenji drew his knees in tighter, painfully so but he didn't care about that pain. His heart had been crushed and given back to him in thousands of tiny pieces. Each piece cut into his soul and it bleed into his chest constricting the moments, stifling the air. 

_I hate him._

---- tsudzuku ----

* * *

_AN:_ Due to the strenuous level I am achieving in writing this story ( I have no idea why... I've never had that happen before) I shall be taking a small break from Heart of a Wolf and work on my two Inuyasha stories To Be Human and Inuyasha: A Modern High School Fairy Tale. Don't worry I don't plan on disappearing just need a small break and maybe write something else for a little while. Beware a one-shot that will be appearing in a couple of days! A depressing one-shot. -_-;;

_Arrigato!_

**Starberry Sundae-** Thank you very much! Dreamy? Hee hee. ^-^

**dementedchris**- ::blushes profusely:: I really don't know what to say except thank you! Wow, what a review! Eer... sorry about the 'bear' thing... ^^;; I'm trying to get one more beta reader so that three of us can catch those things more. You're review has inspired me to continue to write more! Thank you again so much!! ::floats away very happy::

**J. Liha-** Yeah he is. Kenji is such a pain in the behind to write! I'm absolutely dreading the rest of the characters that have yet to appear too! They're even more confusing!! @.@x ororo...

**Leila Winters-** Aww! Thankies! Yeah she's really short at first, but then again she hasn't hit her growing age yet. ^-^ Ah... Yes well those two points will be explained further and further into the story line. We'll find out why Shiori is the way she is and why Kenji hates his father so much. No more hints! You saw my pictures?! ::dances around:: \^0^/ Yatta!! I so happy!

**fujifunmum-** Yahiko and Tsubame are my second favorite couple with K&K leading the front (kinda odd since I'm not one to write a K&K story... ^^;; I'm so weird.) SDS is such a horrible thing but lucky I got over it... however I need it to write the one-shot... Time to re-watch Sess Hen! It's so sad that Many Different Kinds of Happiness is done! I loved it though! ^-^

**AngelsExist-** Yes!! I need you to keep reading! ^-^


	6. Chapter Six

_AN: _::blushes the color of Kenshin's hair:: Ororororororo! So many wonderful reviews! ::passes out for shear excitement:: Thank you! Thank YOU! THANK YOU! You guys are so awesome! By reviewing like the last chapter it got me all inspired to write more! ^-^ So here is a really rough chapter (it hasn't gone through beta reading! YIKES!) ^^;; *sigh* Where would I be without you guys? Likely still on the 1st Chapter! So review! Reviews make me happy and inspired! \^0^/ 

_Disclaimers:_ So I _don't_ own Kenshin… SO I _can't_ take him home with me. I understand! I get the idea! But heck I can dream can't I? ^^''

* * *

**Heart of a Wolf**

Ch.6

Pink sakura trees danced with the wind against a clear azure sky. The sun sent its rays out touching each petal making them shine softly in the light of the afternoon. Birds sang on the branches talking to each other, telling of their day so far. It was such a beautiful day than to be behind a wooden desk, however Saitou had no choice.

Saitou Hajime sighed as he continued to watch the limbs dance across his vision. He had opened his window to get some fresh air but as soon as he did he just sat in his chair and stared outside. The soft sent of the blossoms filtered into his office and his senses easing away tense muscles. Several petals had already flown in and littered the floor at his feet like a childish painting with rough strokes.

Light brown eyes soften as he thought of the one person who often smelled like those flowers. _'Shiori.'_ The name flittered by his thoughts bringing with them a small giggle, a small smile, a dance, sparkling honey colored eyes… a memories of a time before. In his gloved hand was a letter that was lovingly and adoringly written with careful, smooth strokes though they still barely resembled the actual characters. Saitou looked down at the wrinkled paper and unfolded once again. The birds played a sweet melody while he re-read the contents in the letter adding to the moment as he savored the few words written.

_Dear Father,_

_ I made these onegari for you to eat along your trip to Osaka. Don't forget to share! Have a safe trip papa and come back quickly!_

_I love you Daddy!_

_Shiori_

Saitou traced the child's signature softly, a soft smile touching his lips. It had been written a few years ago when the child was learning to write. The onegari that the tiny girl had made did not resemble to food nor tasted as such. Saitou had to through them to the horses that refused to eat them as well. But Saitou had kept the note with him, pulling it out ever so often, which was why it was so wrinkled, reading and re-reading its contents over and over again. It gave him comfort and eased away the anxiety that filled him when he was too immersed within his work.

How he missed her tiny face. Saitou closed his eyes for a few moments. Behind his lids he could see her clearly. Small heart shaped face with his sharp features rounded by the baby fat that still clung to her cheeks. Large, almond shaped light brown eyes that sparkled with an intensity he knew was just for him. Those eyes were framed by full, dark lashes that only made her eyes seem larger and more beautiful. A pert, little nose that often wrinkled when she laughed at some bizarre comment he made. Two full, pink lips that could pout and make him give in or that could smile brightly filling his heart. Dark ebony hair framed her face with uneven bangs drawing the viewer back to the beautiful golden tanned face. She laughed at him behind his closed eyes, laughed at something that he didn't know about but didn't care to know about. The corners of her eyes crinkled with her smile taking up her face.

Saitou's heart fluttered within his chest as a gust of wind brought the smell of the cherry blossoms to his nose. Saitou opened his eyes his eyes resting on the trees outside. His three biological sons had all taken after himself but Shiori… she had ended up with all her mother's features though she kept his eyes and spirit. It was wild and untamable and could be clearly seen through her bright eyes… rather it used to be that way.

Saitou frowned as he looked back down at the note. It had been his fault. He had failed Tokio… _ again_. "Koshii…" He whispered slowly as he retraced the four words above the name. "I broke my promise to you, my darling." Saitou looked back to the trees his golden eyes suddenly very sad and clouded.

The wind brushed past the trees again this time causing the birds to flutter and fly to other more stable perches. Saitou continued to shift between the trees and letter through out the afternoon his mind not here in the present but in the past… to a fateful day that changed his life forever.

Saitou nervously paced outside his bedroom waiting for the doctor to finally come out with the diagnosis though he could tell what it was going to be. He told the children to go outside and play, the older ones understanding the situation and taking with them the younger ones distracting them from the tension. Saitou's hand twitched slightly aching for a slim cigarette to calm his nerves. No, he had to control himself and Tokio would kill him if he smoked inside the house. _'Breathe Hajime. Breathe.'_

The rice door opened and out stepped a middle aged man who was starting to grow bald in the front. Saitou stopped to face him face like stone, unemotional, cold. The doctor looked him in his amber eyes without fear but rather with sadness, pity, and guilt. Saitou felt his knees weaken and the world begin to spin before the doctor even spoke.

"I am sorry Fujita-san but your wife," The doctor paused noticing the pale look the taller man had. "She will not survive the night."

Saitou groped the wall he was next to in hopes of somehow steadying the world that had shattered beneath his feet. "Can't you do anything?" He had said the words but knew there was nothing that could be done.

"I am sorry." The doctor said while shaking his head. "You should have your children say their goodbyes now and send them to someone's house."

Saitou shook his head. "No."

"It would not be well if they stay here while she… _struggled_ in the night." The doctor turned to stare out the open door that lead to the yard with the children running back and forth in a game.

"If you wish I may take them with me. I have a son and a daughter that they could distract themselves with. My wife would not mind." He spoke before turning to face the broken man.

"I do not trust anyone." Saitou tried to lift his heavy head to glare at the man but found the weight almost unbearable. His voice had cracked almost coming out somewhat as a sob.

The doctor looked at him curiously. "I understand that in your line of business there would be many enemies a few allies however…Children should not have to witness that." He said softly his brown eyes explaining he understood the man more than he thought.

It took Saitou a while but he finally conceded to the doctor's request to keep his children with him. The old man called in the children explaining to them that they would be staying with him and that they should tell their mother goodbye. The younger ones did not understand the gravity of the situation but the older ones knew better. They all filled in one by one, the smaller ones telling their mother that they'd see her tomorrow. The older ones spoke their goodbyes with tears and silent promises to honor her.

They left him alone with her so that he could share her suffering. Saitou felt childish momentarily wanting to leave to not bare witness to this. But his heart and soul could not leave her like this, alone and dying. The dark haired man pushed the door between them open and stepped through the doors.

Saitou was startled out of his reverie with a loud pounding on his western door. The thin police captain wipes away the stray tear and composing himself before facing the dark oak door. "What?" Saitou growled out roughly. The head of raven haired woman came through the door. Saitou cursed.

"Nice to see you too Saitou-san." Jade green eyes twinkled with mirth as thin pink lips quirked into a smirk.

"What do you want weasel girl?" Saitou pretended that the papers on his desk were more interesting than the young woman with the bulging stomach.

Misao chuckled, her voice a deeper richer tone that came with womanhood. "I brought you your lunch you sour puss." Misao waddled over in her dark green kimono. Saitou looked up raising an eyebrow noticing that koi fish swam against the green fabric. He winced and Misao noticed. She however said nothing.

"Did you cook it? How do I know it's not poisoned?" Saitou said staring at the bento wearily. "I never ordered lunch." He murmured quietly.

Misao rolled her eyes. "Honestly Saitou-_san_! Here take it you ingrate!" Misao threw it onto the desk, her green eyes blazing. "It's little wonder anyone can stand you." She waddled over to one of the chairs across from him sitting down in it.

"I don't remember offering you a seat."

"I don't remember caring." Misao gave a great full sigh as soon as she was off her feet. The two sat in silence for a while the only sound being Saitou as he shuffled the papers around. "Well are you going to tell me?"

"Excuse me?" Saitou asked looking up from a rather lengthy document. Oh he wasn't going to like this.

Misao gave him a look that she had developed in all her years of marriage with Aoshi. It was one that made the ex-okashira squirm in his seat. It was having the similar effect on the rude ookami. Misao smiled sweetly, she finally got the upper hand on the idiot. "You seem troubled and since I am no going anywhere soon…" She trailed off letting him take the hint that she was here to listen.

Saitou snorted. "As if you had any experience in this area." He made the mistake of looking at her stomach.

Misao smiled. The look she had given him earlier caused him to be careless. It took everything in her being to keep the ninja from giggling out loud. She'd send the wolf back into his shell if she did that! "Any day now and Aoshi will have _another_ little 'Misao-chan' to look after."

That took Saitou by surprise somewhat. "I wasn't aware that you had reproduced more weasels."

Misao bristled at the comment and bit her tongue keeping in mind her goal. "I have a young daughter, Kumiko. She's about 12 summers old now. Looks a lot like her father, acts like me and she's quite the handful!" She smiled laughing at something Saito wasn't privy to.

"Great another weasel girl… just what Japan needs." Saito returned to paying more attention to the documents than Misao.

Misao had the urge to smack him over the head but seeing as she was pregnant she was not going to be able to do that quickly enough to actually hit the older man. "Well are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Don't be stubborn! I can probably help!"

"No."

"They won't stop climbing trees? They refuse to dress nice and keep it clean? Throw away the vegetables when you're not looking? What?"

"Mursame, I have no intention of telling you what is wrong with my children nor seeking out your advice on it."

Misao pursed her lips and was silent for a moment. She remembered receiving word from the Tokyo Oniwabanshu telling her of Tokio's death. She racked her brain with the details of it all; trying to figure out what it was that troubled the man so. After a few moments of silence she set her eyes on the growing pile of blossoms behind him.

It seemed like forever for Saitou and was having trouble concentrating his mind shifting back into memories he did _not_ want to divulge into at the moment.

Tokio was a marvelous woman who had done the unthinkable, tame the wolf. Saitou would never have admitted it to anyone but he was nothing without her. She was his center, his balance that kept him stable, normal. Everything he had ever did was for her. Aku Soku Zan… he had kept this ideal for her, to protect her. He should have told her. The tall, lanky ex-Shinsengumi member had recalled several times where he had the opportunity but instead coward at the words. 

Tokio smiled at him, she was still beautiful even now with her face deathly pale and her hair dull. He had never understood how that woman could take all that he was and always reduce him to a babbling idiot just by smiling at him. "Hajime." The voice was weak but was strong enough to make the man collapse to his knees beside her.

"It's not your fault you know." Saitou looked at the woman across from him with bewildered brown eyes. Misao faced him locking her eyes with his. "No one ever knows how it will all turn out."

"Wha-"

Misao threw up her hand stopping him. "As a parent all you can do is try your best. We are still human and make mistakes even ex-hitokiri's like yourself." Misao placed her hands in her lap before continuing. She knew she had hit the right topic. Shiori was his only daughter and had barely known her mother before she died. Saito was afraid. He was afraid that he had messed up and that he would continue to do so.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be with her."

"Musume-"

"No, Saitou. Listen to me for once. She is a fine young child but you have yet to realize this because half the time you are out doing this!" She waved her hand at his desk. "How can you learn about her? See that you have done well so far if all you do is brood in this hole? You can't!

You need to be with her. Talk to her! Tell her all about you without fear! She'll understand! She'll never turn out to be the way you want her to, but turn into something far better than you could have ever imagined! Do not crush the spirit she has within her Saitou-san. She is young and just like you in spirit but that doesn't mean that she'll turn out like you. You can't be afraid of your past. Honestly! You may hate Himura-san but you are just like him!"

Saitou stood stunned at Misao's words. They hit the mark of all his fears, of all his insecurities. Of course he would never admit that.

Misao took the silence as his acceptance of her words and decided it was best to leave him to mull over the words. She pushed herself out of the chair and waddled slowly to the door.

"Misao," The young girl would have given birth at that moment out of pure shock of hearing her name come out of the man's lips. She kept her face neutral and turned to face the sharp faced ookami. A note flew at her and she caught it easily looking at it curiously before blushing realizing what it was. "Tell Aoshi I thoroughly enjoyed eating his lunch." Misao groaned and smiled at Saitou as he chuckled before she walked out.

Saitou shook his head. Misao had changed. She no longer was the childish, little ninja that kept poking into everybody's business. She was now the pregnant ninja woman that poked into everybody's business, but he was grateful.

_"Hajime, you can't be afraid of your past."_

"I won't be Tokio darling. Just don't let it be too late." Saitou called one of his subordinates giving him orders to buy train tickets back to Tokyo.

Kenshin felt the world around him spin and clutched at the doorframe to steady himself. He felt so sick suddenly.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called worriedly from their futon. "What it is? What is wrong with Kenji? Kenshin?"

The red haired man just shook his head. He didn't know why exactly but he could sort of guess what it was. Kenshin muttered out something to Kaoru before slowly walking towards the bathhouse where he felt Kenji's ki coming from.

Even from afar the pain was overwhelming. Kenshin winced as his sore muscles groaned against his movements. It was so different from when he had been with Kaoru. She had given his body so much energy, but now this hurt that crashed against his psyche drained him of all he had.

Kenshin and Kaoru had been… well making out like a couple of teenagers when he felt Kenji's ki approaching. Kenshin was trying to warn his wife, whom was unaware at the time, that it would be quite embarrassing to be caught like they were, groping at each other desperately. She had barely listened to him when he tried to be sweet about it and had opted for a more commanding tone.

_"Koshii! I don't want Kenji!"_ The rest died on his lips as Kaoru took advantage of his flapping lips with her own. Kenshin was finally giving in his last thoughts being somewhere along the lines of 'aw, who cares?' when it hit him. It was like jumping into freezing cold water in the middle of winter. The shock had caused him to freeze for a few moments before he quickly parted from a bewildered Kaoru jumping to his feet and flinging the door open. What he saw there was a broken young man and that made his heart wrench at the sight. Kenshin had tried to ask what was wrong, what had happened to make his son feel that way. But he didn't even get through Kenji's entire name. Why were people constantly interrupting him today?

_'Kenji… did you hear what I said? Is that it? Do you think that I don't want you? That I don't love you like my life? If only you knew my son! If only you could see into my heart! You are my life! Kaoru started it but you are it! All I live for now is you! You are the clean hands that I never had… Kenji, my son… Can't you see it?'_

Kenshin paused at the door his breath was ragged. He tired to block out the pain his son stirred through the air but it was too much, way too much. He could feel it try and squeeze around his heart, trying to smother it still. "Kenji," Kenshin breathed out opening the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The young Himura screeched. "Go away you bastard!" Kenji sobbed out the last part his strong frame shuddering with each breath.

Kenshin winced at the words flung at him as if they were sharp knives piercing at his skin. "Kenji, please let me explain."

"No!" Kenji turned his tear stained face towards Kenshin. His blue eyes were blood shot the skin around the lids swollen. His thin lips were bruised with faint teeth marks printed on the bottom lid.

Kenshin felt tears come to his violet eyes blurring his vision. His voice quivered as his heart raced in anxiety. "Please Kenji I just-"

"No!" Kenji covered his ears closing his eyes tightly. "I don't want to hear you! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kenji sobbed again as fresh tears spilled from his blue eyes. "Just go AWAY!" 

Kenshin stumbled over to the young man reaching out a hand towards him but Kenji batted it away harshly quickly scurrying away from him. Kenshin felt the maternal instinct to sooth whatever was ailing his child and tired again to no avail. Kenji didn't want his comfort nor his words, he just wanted to be alone. But how could he show him if he wouldn't let him? Couldn't he see it? Couldn't he see how much pain Kenshin was in just for his sake?

"Kenji…" Kenshin murmured quietly as he brought both his hands towards his son's fallen form.

"I hate you!" Kenji blurted out through his hysterical crying scrunching up further into the curled position. "I hate you." He whispered out.

Kenshin felt his knees weaken at the words. Those words were worse then Saitou's gatotsu and far more deadly. Kenshin tried to speak but was only able to make his lips move as he fell down mere inches from his son.

What? How? Kenshin swore his heart stopped. Was he dead? Did those words kill him? Kenshin felt the tears slide down his warm face along with something else. He didn't need to touch it to know that somehow his scar was bleeding. It hadn't bleed in such a long time he thought it would never do so again. But here it was dripping dark droplets onto the wooden floorboards, mixing with his salty tears.

Kenji wanted to scream to shout a thousand things at the man next to him. He wanted him to go away. He wanted to tell him where to go to. But they never made it past his lips. He couldn't say them. Somehow when he was going to tell him what he thought, how much he really hated him they got caught in a sob and came out gurgled.

Kenji hurt. Hurt deep inside. He could barely feel his heart beat it hurt so much. Maybe he was dead. Maybe those words had killed him and he didn't realize it. It felt as if he died. Those words had killed him.

_Koshii! I don't want Kenji!_

It was one thing to believe it without real truth, but to have the words said and to hear them? There lied the pain, the knife that killed.

_I don't want Kenji!_

The words continued to torment him as they taunted and danced around his head leaving them as the only sounds he could hear.

_I don't want Kenji!_

Kenji felt strong arms wrap themselves around him in a tight embrace and he struggled to free himself from them. "NO!" He cried out pushing away from the chest that was in front of him. "NO! Leave me ALONE!"

_ I don't want_ _him!_

"I love you." The words were soft and warbled by tears. "I love you." Kenshin repeated in case the young man didn't hear. He never relinquished his hold on Kenji. He somehow found his strength again and tightened the embrace. "I love you." Kenshin repeated into the wet strands. "I love you." Tears caught in his throat as he said them making him sound choked. "I love you."

"No! Lair!"

_I don't want him!_

"I hate you! Let me go you bastard! Let me GO!"

"I love you."

_I don't want you!_

"Damn it! Let me go you lair! Lair! Lair! LAIR!"

"I love you."

_I don't want you!_

"I love you, Kenji."

_Don't want you…_

"You are my son. I love you."

_Don't…want… you…_

"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" With a final push Kenji shoved the older man away from the loosened grip. The auburn haired youth tried to sprint out of the bathhouse but found the doorway blocked by several still bodies. Yahiko looked at him with disappointed copper eyes. Tsubame let the tears flow freely from her blue ones while covering her mouth with a shaking, pale hand. His mother had already crumpled to the floor sobs racking her small frame her gaze not even on him. Outside there were several students that had come to see what the commotion was all about and once learning what it was stood stock still in silence. Shiori stood away from them all her demeanor calm, her lips drawn in a tight line. Her eyes were shaded and a dark rich brown.

Kenji stared into her dark eyes coming to a decision he didn't realize he was debating. He stumbled past Yahiko and Tsubame wobbled over towards Shiori. Once he reached her he bowed his head as he took her small hand in his and led her away from the scene, his back facing the four at the bathhouse. The crowd parted for the two silently not really knowing what to do but watch.

Yahiko had somehow separated from his own body and watched everything from a distant place. He couldn't believe what was happening! What in the world _was _happening?! Yahiko cursed as he snapped out of his shocked state his voice harsh and a bit raw. "Kenji! Kenji you idiot! Come back here and apologize!"

Yahiko felt so small suddenly. He wasn't the married man with a son standing in a doorway. He was six years old watching his father walk away to go join the war to die. He was watching his mother smile to him as she passed over, her tired body finally giving out. He was watching Kaoru wither away in her room and feeling empty because Kenshin wasn't there. He was watching Kenshin rot away in Rakuninmura as the Kaoru doll hung limply in the dojo. His family was walking away, destroying itself… No! He wasn't going to let them do this! Damn it! It was his family too! He didn't want to give it up!

"Kenji!" Yahiko growled out again this time taking a step forward but Kenji never stopped walking, never acknowledged that Yahiko had said something. He just kept walking right out the gates never once looking back. Shiori looked over her shoulder at the faces her eyes softly saying how sorry she was. She turned her attention back at the silent and calm Kenji who had stopped sobbing but watched in morbid fascination as clear tears trailed one right after another smearing the blood that had landed on his cheeks. They walked in silence leaving the Kamiya dojo behind them.

Shiori stayed quiet for quite some time as the two of them walked around aimlessly. She tried to formulate some words of comfort, of understanding, of anything to get him to talk to her! However, the words evaded her grasp and so she said nothing. What could she say? She couldn't understand his reasoning in this. Not that she understood to begin with but there was always something that she could say that would somehow draw him away from his dark mood. This time whatever had happened seemed to dig much deeper into his soul.

Shiori was hungry and faintly wondered where they were going and if there was going to be any food there. She did _not_ mention this of course. After all a major fight just broke out an hour ago and that was just simply inappropriate at a time like this! But though her mind had made that distinction her stomach did not and rumbled loudly in protest of having missed lunch.

Shiori blushed profusely and was about to apologize when a hoarse chuckle stopped her. Worried brown eyes meet endlessly sad violet eyes. They were beautiful even in that state and they stole her breath away.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to take you away from lunch like that." Kenji gave her a soft smile that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Kenji," She started and then stopped she didn't really know what to say. How could anyone now what to say? This wasn't something she could cover with a fake smile or teasing words, this was a wound deeper than she could fix, deeper than she knew how to.

Kenji shook his head dropping to his knees before her, the gate to her home behind her. The sun had begun it's decent a long time ago casting orange hues against their faces. The young Himura pulled her into a tight embrace burrowing his face in her black hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this."

Shiori stood still momentarily letting the young man cry into her hair. She petted his back and whispered soft comforting words.

Saitou turned the corner to his home his stomach flopping slightly over the prospect of having to talk with his daughter. Saitou stopped in his tracks as he watched with wide eyes the scene before him. His daughter was standing before their door with some _boy_ embracing her! Only one thing flittered through his mind: Aku Soku Zan.

---- tsudzuku ----

* * *

_ AN:_ This is the longest chapter I have written for this story to this date! Finally Saitou appears! Tension between Saitou and Kenji! Why Saitou leaves Shiori alone is _kinda_ explained! (I'm working on it! ^^;;) Yes I know I'm probably over doing the whole Kenji vs Kenshin thing but I wanted to make a big mess that gets cleaned up! Hopefully the next chapter will be finished soon! Yay I can almost see the end of this story!! ::looks into the far future:: Oro!

_ Arrigato Gozaimasu Mina-san! All your reviews have made me extremely happy! I can't thank all of you enough! ^-^ Total number of reviews for last chapter: 16! That is the most I have ever received!_

** Jason M. Lee- **::blushes:: Thank you for looking at my drawings! ^-^ I really appreciate that! I'm an artist before a writer so that means a lot to me. ^-^ I'm glad you like my story so much! Zoscrowe-san's stories were what inspired me to write this story! Yeah I wish she'd finish them they were such wonderful stories to read. Oh don't worry about Shiori! She'll get Kenji good! Kenshin and Kenji will come to terms with each other and they'll bond over the topic of love! Hee hee! Oh just wait... I have big plans for those two!

**Pia-san- **Thank you! I know! I was so surprised to hear that Kenji hated his father! But I understand why he does. I'm glad that I was able to give you a Kenji that you could like. ^-^ THANK YOU! With reviews like these it's hard to _not_ get inspired!

** Eliz-** I'm sorry that I had to leave you waiting but I _had _to update my Inuyasha fic To Be Human just like yuo are reading this fic I have people reading that one. *sigh* They don't review as much as I'd like them too but I still like that story. I hope I answered your questions with this chapter! ^-^ And you're right Kenshin just can't hate his own child! ^-^ Thank you for your review!

**okashira- **Kenji and Kenshin have a very strained relationship and yes they misunderstand each other all the time! I love Kenshin and I'd never want him to loose his happiness. You're right he deserves it! Thank you very much!

**dementedchris-** GAH! I warned you! My grammar is awful! You'd never think I was a college bum with the way I write! ;_; K&K waffiness? You are a K&K fan? (Stupid question I know! Hee hee! :B) Next time I do some K&K action (looks to the next chapter) I'll make sure to do it for you! Good! I'm glad it's not too far off from the plot! I'm getting terrified to write this story! I _never_ finish my stories but I can actually _see_ the ending of this story and I _know_ what I want to happen!

**fujifunmum-** Yay! No OOC! \^0^/ ::Ro-Chan does a little jig:: Yeah I wanted to begin the reconstruction era...er... yeah. Thank you for emailing me too! I was so surprised to get that _and_ a review! I hate to say it but it's true... my Inuyasha stories aren't as good as this one (in the way of writing). Yes! More K&K! I'll try and be patient and wait for it! Yum... Enishi....

**yuki- **Thank you for your review! Yes I can finally admit (though it wasn't a big secret) that Shiori is Saitou's daughter!

**suiren- **Yeah Kenji is pretty much like his father, but I wouldn't have it any other way! ::blushes:: Thank you for your comments! ^-^

** Marta-** Yes! You are correct! Shiori IS Saitou's daughter! Glad you liked the K&K action! Oh I'll keep writing all right! Thank you! ^^

**nymph-** Ah! Don't be upset! ;_; Don't worry everything will be fixed! Happier chapters are bound to come along right? As to the why? Ah that will be explained in the next chapter. ^-^ Thank you for reviewing!

**J. Liha-** Yeah he shouldn't! Yes and even more trouble this time around! Arrigato for the review!

** Dragon_0f_Darkness-** I luv you too! ^-^ Yes Kenshin will live... or at least as long as I need him to. BWAHAHAHAHA *cough cough wheeze* 

**Aiko_chan**- ::gets excited:: Yay! I'm glad you like it too! Here you go the next chapter!

**sweetaznpnai4eva-** Yeah that would have been funny unfortunately Shiori hadn't gotten into the bath house yet. But I do promise a funny bath room scene and probably not the way you think either!

**Emerald -** GOMEN NASI! I always like to leave cliff hangers I'm horrible I know! Kenshin die? Er... well... you see... I'd never put you guys through that again (at least not have to read about it) There will be a great happy ending for everybody except two people who will remain nameless. ::mysterious smile::

**Shadow_Flame-** Here you are a new chapter! Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter Seven

_AN:_ To say I'm not too happy with this chapter would be an understatement. I had to delete two scenes from here because it was running onto twenty pages. ^^;; They have been pushed back to the next chapter and hopefully won't get deleted. This chapter _feels_ like another filler chapter but it really isn't. *sigh* I just want to get to the part where Kenshin and Kenji talk it all out (somehow I get the feeling that it keeps getting farther and farther away…) Once again this chapter is in it's roughest of forms!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kenshin, though I wish I did. Please do not sue because though I have a job I am still dirt poor and cannot pay for my classes this semester. -_- Stupid Financial Aid! 

* * *

**Heart of a Wolf**

Ch.7

Saitou growled as he strode purposely over towards his daughter and to the boy whom he was kill slowly. His hand unconsciously clenched at his sword and was slowly making its way up towards the hilt in order to draw it out smoothly. A snarl formed its way onto his thin lips as a growl began to grow at the base of his throat. He clamped one solid hand onto the thin shoulders and jerked back roughly all the while preparing a gotatsu to skewer the unfortunate soul.

Shiori wasn't quite sure what happened except that one minute she was feeling warm tears slide down her neck and the next there was a cool breeze bustling past her. Her mind may have been quick to compute numbers and witty remarks, however at this moment it seemed to refuse to comprehend the situation at hand. A good reason might have been that if she were to react in any other way pieces of Himura Kenji would still be found years later. 

Amidst all this Kenji was also quite confused and in shock. He was propelled towards a nearby wall, the impact with it momentarily knocking the breath from his lungs. While he recovered, his mind tried to put two and two together to at least try to understand what had happened. However, his mind needed a bit more information.

Kenji opened his violet blue eyes, stained red with tears, to what appeared to be a very angry police man… with a sword… a very sharp pointy sword. Immediately any thoughts of what was going on, the situation with his father, and the queer feeling he got around a petite little girl were put aside for one thought 'move.' Self preservation in place Kenji moved to one side letting the blade embed its self into the wall were his head used to be. Quick reflexes let him stand up and move to the middle of the street to place some distance between himself and his attacker.

Saitou pulled out sword from the wall effortlessly and flicked his wrist in an unconscious manner. His amber eyes narrowed as they focused on the face before him. Saitou cursed.

"What are _you_ doing with my daughter?" Saitou demanded with a growl. The last thing that he had expected was to have Battousai's son be the one groping his little girl.

Shiori had finally managed to snap out of her stupor as she watched her father prepare himself for another attack.

"Father!" Shiori cried out giving a brief yellow eyed glance to said man, mostly out fear than anger.

Saitou stopped noticing the change in her eye color and cursed again. What in the world had happened when he was gone?

"Father? Daughter?" Kenji blinked switching his gaze from the tall, lanky swordsman and the tiny little girl. "_You're _her father?!" Kenji exclaimed in surprise. At first glance they looked nothing alike but a closer inspection revealed the subtle similarities--- sharp features, thin frame, and most of all light brown eyes.

"Yes." Saitou said before rushing towards the auburn haired youth. He extended his blade before him in a mock imitation of his gotatsu. Kenji barely managed to get his feet to move before the blade rushed past him. Once Saitou was within reach he sent a hard right using his momentum to give the punch more strength. It crashed into Kenji's jaw, the force sending him stumbling backwards towards the gateway. Kenji let himself slide down the door his nerves tingling at the place of impact.

Shiori moved placing herself between her father and her new friend, one that made her skin tingle, trying to somehow stop this insanity. "Father! Please! Stop this!"

"Move." It was a command that would have made a mountain use all its strength to do just that but Shiori glared defiant light colored brown eyes letting them meet amber ones.

"Father! Stop being ridiculous!" She exclaimed stomping one of her tiny feet in frustration. Saitou faltered for one moment thinking how much she looked like her mother whenever she was furious with him.

"You're her father?" Kenji quietly whispered as Saitou lowered his sword but didn't soften his look.

"I think we've already established that, ahou." Saitou commented sarcastically.

Kenji suddenly felt all the anger from his own father, from the last few days, years, all the disappointments, the failed promises--- it all condensed into this one moment. Saitou raised a thin brow as he felt the young Himura's ki shift drastically. The boy stood up abruptly and placed a pale hand on the tiny shoulder in front of him. The older man felt his hairs bristle at the familiar contact and controlled every instinct that screamed to cut off the offending hand.

Shiori wisely moved away from the touch seeking safer ground off to the side. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore only that Kenji was angry, very angry. And it wasn't the kind of anger she had seen him display towards his father. No, this was a deadly anger.

"It's about time you showed up." Kenji murmured, acid dripping from his the tone his voice took. "Why did you leave her alone?!" While he was standing his bangs had covered his eyes not letting the older man see them, but as he yelled out his last sentence he shot his head up, golden eyes narrowed with hate and anger.

If Saitou had been another man he would have flinched, instead he kept his stony demeanor and waved his sword slightly. "I'm the one with the sword, I ask the questions. What were you doing with my daughter?"

"_Your _job! Protecting her from danger and not leaving her _alone_!" Kenji could feel his heart pumping letting all his emotions give each of his muscles strength. Adrenaline rushed through him, it seeped into his bones. In the red head's mind he no longer saw the Police Captain standing there instead there was a little red haired man with piercing violet eyes.

Saitou frowned visibly. Misao's words filtered in his head.

_"You may hate Himura-san but you are just like him!"_

_'Battousai… did you make the same mistake as I?' _ The Mibu's wolf could see the pain and anguish within harden violet eyes. It was the same look he saw in his little girl's eyes. They were alone… so alone. His heart twisted at the knowledge that this boy that resembled his father so much could be just like her--- just like Shiori.

But Saitou wasn't one to back down and become gentle, however he couldn't just kick out Battousai's son. His fatherly instincts just wouldn't let him see the boy suffer as he did. The older man was battling his instincts and his wits knowing that one was eventually going to give in to the other. _'If only Tokio where here… she'd rectify this situation with one word.'_

_"Hajime!"_

_"Insufferable woman!"_

_"Don't be stubborn! Honestly… It's a wonder that I put up with you."_

Saitou snorted at the memory. Even when his wife was pregnant he worried about his little girl. Saitou turned to gaze at her briefly out of the corner of his eyes. Shiori stood a bit away her young face worried and unsure about what to do. By the way she acted Saitou could only come to the conclusion that while he had been away something had happened that made her depend on the young man before him.

He suddenly grew worried. Had something happened to her? What? If Kenji really did protect her in some way then Saitou owed him more than his life, he owned him his heart. Silence grew between the two in just the few moments that had passed, but to each of them it felt like an eternity. Saitou came to his decision. He would let the boy stay _if…_

"Boy," Kenji bristled at the comment. "If you can at least strike me once, then I'll let you live… and maybe eat dinner in our home." Saitou gave him a lupine grin. "That is _if _you can do that."

Kenji snorted. "I can do more than that old man."

"Kenji don't!" Shiori cried out her swift steps taking her beside the boy. She grabbed onto one of his sleeves her small hands shaking. "Please don't fight my father." She whispered.

Kenji faced her briefly taking in her entire face. Her dark brown eyes pleaded with him not to do this. He felt all his anger slip away at that moment but knew that he couldn't ignore this challenge. Somehow, this man was using this as to better judge him and if that was the case Kenji could not disappoint the officer.

Kenji carefully and gently removed the curled fingers from his sleeve. "Shiori," His deep voice helping to coax the little girl's fingers into setting him free. "I have to do this." Kenji sent a fierce gaze at Saitou and nodded his head accepting the challenge.

Saitou smirked and charged at him. Kenji once again used his quick reflexes to dodge the attack but this time he tried to attack his assailant as well. However, Saitou had many more years of experience than Kenji did when it came to combat fighting and he was _not_ going easy on the young man.

Saitou blocked the punch aimed for his stomach with a downward strike of his right arm. His sword arm then rotated so that he could send the sword towards the red head. It struck at Kenji's shoulder with a sharp, audible snap. Shiori shrieked when it made contact. Saitou then kicked the boy roughly with right leg sending him back into the dirt ground.

The black haired man frowned. This was it? This was Battousai's son? How in the world could that even be possible?

Shiori was about to run to Kenji's side when her father stopped her with a wave of his hand. "I hit him with the back of my sword." As if to confirm this Kenji stood up reveling that he had not been cut at all. Shiori breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed not a single drop of blood that wasn't already there.

Saitou dropped into a gotatsu stance. _'Pathetic. Battousai what in the world have you done?'_

Kenji stood shaking with anger and frustration. He could feel the pity directed towards him rolling off the taller man in waves.

"Prepare yourself." That was the only warning Saitou gave as he charged thrusting his blade before him. He attempted to stab young Kenji in the same shoulder he had previously attacked.

Saitou wasn't moving all that fast but it was still too fast for Kenji to dodge the blade completely. Not only that but he was fascinated by the move. He had never seen anything like it. The katana tore into his clothing scraping his shoulder eliciting a small yelp from his lips.

"Just one hit boy." Saitou taunted as he pulled the blade and himself back. Kenji clamped a hand over the stinging wound and tried to concentrate on what was happening before him. Yes he had sparred with Yahiko and other students of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Yes he was better than most, smarter than most, and quicker than most but this man was beyond him. How did his father know such a man? Kenji remembered hearing whispers about his father being a great swordsman but he had never seen it personally.

_'Think Kenji! Think!' _His mind searched for all the information he had learned with his mother's sword style trying to tie it into this. A sudden idea came to his head but how was he going to achieve it? Thoughts raced one after another, scenario after scenario. Kenji needed to pull this through!

Kenji let go of his wound causing the wolf to smirk. The red haired boy only smiled back, his face taking on the idiotic smile his father usually wore. Saitou internally winced. He _hated_ that smile.

The youth placed himself into a fighting stance his feet shoulder width apart as he clenched his fists protectively in front of him. Saitou nodded in appreciation to the correct posture briefly remembering a rooster-head gangster that used to attempt to do the same thing, fight hand-to-hand while he used a sword. Fine if the boy was to learn anything about combat Saitou would teach him.

Kenji rushed at the man stopping briefly to pivot on his heels. The sword rushed passed his back as he sent his right fist towards something, anything! However the attack was blocked by Saitou's right fist. Once again Saitou kicked Kenji sending him back to facing him.

Kenji ground his teeth together in annoyance and gave a silent prayer to let him when this. His mother's luck must have been passed on to the young Himura for at the moment God answered his prayer.

Saitou positioned himself for a real, genuine, authentic gotatsu. He had enough of this pitiful fight with this pathetic boy. The older man snorted derisively, _'Battousai's son! What a joke.'_

"I'm tired of playing boy. This ends NOW!" Saitou charged once again.

"Kenji!" Shiori screamed as it appeared that he wouldn't move.

Saitou pulled his arm back slightly and tried to come to halt however, Kenji had already ducked and rolled bringing his arms up over his head.

There were a few seconds of tense silence and then a battle cry erupted from the red head's throat. He had crossed his arms at the wrist halting the swords path briefly. The slight shock and hesitation on Saitou's part allowed him to grip the older man's sword arm. Saitou quickly brought his knee up intending to hit the young boy but, he was stopped by Shiori's shout.

"Yamette!" Shiori felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Yamette…" She said more softly. "He hit you father… he did as you said, he hit you. P-please just stop it." Each word made her shake and her pink bottom lip quivered violently.

Saitou looked down and found that his sword arm hand actually been grabbed when Kenji had pushed his locked arms upwards. Both of the young boy's hands groped his forearm tightly making the knuckles turn white. A determine look had passed over the boy's face one that seemed to threaten him if Saitou moved any more. There where Saitou had thought that Kenji had rolled onto his knees was really that he had landed on the balls of his feet. One was already poised on his knee ready to flip the stronger man over with just a simple back roll. It would have ensured his defeat.

Saitou stood confused and in awe for a brief moment before lowering his leg. Kenji also released his death grip on the police man's arm and stood up. He waited for some sort of response or reaction from the man but all he got was a mumbled insult and then disregarded.

"Shiori is dinner ready yet?" Saitou spoke as if nothing of the past thirty minutes had happened.

"No father." Shiori whispered out with wide eyes.

"Then hurray up and get to it while I bathe." Saitou walked past the tiny girl petting her head affectionately. "Make sure you make enough for the three of us." With that he was out of sight. Silence continued to grow between the two standing outside.

"What--- what was _that_ all about?" Kenji questioned quietly breaking the silence as he gently pulled Shiori inside.

The girl shook her head in response. "That's just his way of saying he likes you."

"Funny way of doing it... I thought I was going to die." Kenji snorted out.

"That's papa for you." Shiori laughed slightly, relief washing over her in waves as she skipped into the kitchen to prepare dinner for her two companions. She just hoped that the little battle that occurred was over and that it would be the last one.

Dinner had been quite uneventful with much heated glaring between the two males, and the occasional sighing from the one female who wasn't privy as to the _why _they were glaring at each other. Shiori sighed again as she mended one of her father's black shirts. Said father was acting strangely and quite paranoid in her opinion. I mean what was the big deal? It was _ just_ Kenji, a son from a very good friend of his. Why was he acting as if the minute he turned around Kenji would eat her? Shiori didn't understand this at all.

"So much for talking to him before he went to bed." Shiori muttered bitterly before letting a small yelp of surprise as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh!" The breath whispered into her ear sent funny sensations throughout her body. Kenji carefully removed his hand from her lips and gave her a smirk.

"Kenji!" Shiori scolded, angry at the fact that he had snuck up on her but also at the fact that he was now laughing at her! "Ahou," She whispered furiously. "If my father sees you in here he'll kill you!"

"Which is why if you stop making so much noise he won't." Kenji whispered back his eyes in half moons.

Shiori groaned her honey colored eyes turned upward. "What in the world have I done to deserve this?"

Kenji snorted. "You should be thanking Kami-sama that you meet me."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Shiori asked playfully, batting her eyelashes as she had seen ladies in the market do.

Kenji swallowed the lump that grew in his throat. _'What on earth is she doing to me?' _The young man shook his head trying to clear it and faced her with concerned dark violet eyes. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Shiori bit her bottom lip, a sign of nervousness. "Well," She tucked a couple of dark strands behind her right ear. Kenji followed the movements with his eyes keeping his demeanor aloof though his heart raced in his chest pounding loudly in his ears. "I wanted to talk to you about your father."

Kenji's face fell, a dark scowl covering his lips. "What about him?" He asked more forcibly than he intended to.

Shiori narrowed her large eyes and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't talk to me that way Himura Kenji!" Her voice rose to be more than a whisper but still kept it secret. She took a deep breath and faced him again terribly annoyed. Nothing was going the way she had planned. "I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why such discourse? Such uncontrollable anger? Hatred?" Shiori threw her hands up over her head. "Why are you two the way you are? I want to know."

Kenji shook his head letting his bangs cover his eyes. "You don't have the right to know." He stood up as if to leave.

"Don't have to right to know!" Shiori huffed out her cheeks red from anger. "I seem to remember a little market scene where you decided that I would be better as a road! You dragged me into this Kenji and I'd at least like to know what is going on."

Kenji sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat. He didn't even turn around to answer her. "He leaves our family to go traversing around Japan helping people find happiness."

Shiori rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Kenji, don't you think you're being a little selfish here? He's helping people!"

"Selfish?!" Kenji whirled around startling the little girl slightly. "Yes! Yes, I'm being selfish! Because I want him home! Because I want some happiness! Some semblance of a normal family! I want a father, Shiori not some person I keep hearing about! I know more about you than I do him!

Why does he do this? Why does he leave us here to rot in that dojo? Why can't _he_ be the one to show me how to act like a man? Why does it have to be Yahiko? He is my father damn it! _HE_ should be the one to showing me how to use a sword! How to fish! How… how to… whatever!

But he's always out _there_ trying to protect other people's happiness but completely ignores his own family! What about us? What about _our _ happiness? Why can't he be here to protect us? What about my mother? Doesn't he know how much she loves that blabbering idiot? How her eyes light up with rumors that he _might_ be in town? Gah! And Yahiko! Don't let me get started on how much Yahiko wishes he were here! Then maybe he'd be able to take care of his _own _family rather than ours!"

Kenji threw his hands up in frustration his anger spent. "I… I just!" Sighing, he flopped onto the floor before the tiny girl. "I just want him to be home." Kenji mumbled out as he rested his bent elbows on his drawn knees, cradling his head between his hands. "I'm so tired Shiori. I'm tired of not knowing the man. I'm tired of being alone."

He lifted his head letting his blue eyes lock with her brown ones. Shiori felt her stomach flip-flop as he stared at her intently. She saw something in his eyes that she didn't understand. Something that he needed that she didn't know how to give.

"Please… please don't look at me like that." Shiori whispered her face turning scarlet as she turned it.

"Why not?" Kenji asked softly. He crossed his arms over his knees and tried to catch her eyes again when she didn't answer immediately. "Why not Shiori?" He repeated his tone commanding an answer not requesting it.

Shiori mumbled something out from her pink lips but Kenji didn't quite catch it. He uncurled himself and grabbed her chin with his hand. He forced her to look at him and endure the searching, pleading look she didn't understand.

"What did you say?" He whispered again his breath tickling her senses causing her heart to beat furiously at her chest.

"Because…" Shiroi found that it was hard to breathe with his face so close to hers. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst out of her any minute and it pounded so loudly in her ears leaving her dull. "Because… because it makes me feel funny!" She exclaimed pulling her blushing face away.

Kenji just blinked as he watched her pull away and try to hide her face beneath her bangs. _'Makes her feel…funny?' _Kenji didn't know why but the laughter just gurgled out of his mouth without him wanting it to. Shiroi's face glowed red as Kenji continued to laugh at her expense.

"I fail to see what is so funny!" Shiori snapped her brown eyes a light color, blazing angrily. Kenji just shook his head tears already appearing in the corner of his eyes as the little girl child just shook with her contained temper. She puffed out her cheeks trying to think of a retort that would get him to stop laughing when he placed his laughing, violet eyes on her.

Kenji wiped away the tears and tried to contain his laughter. He really didn't know what had gotten in to him, nor why he found that statement so funny. The young Himura did however notice that his precious ookami was not happy with him at the moment. Kenji quickly got up and mumbled out an apology for which she ignored and turned her back to him. The raven haired girl crossed her arms over her chest indigently.

"Shiori, please don't be mad with me." Kenji pleaded between chuckles and giggles. "Gomen ne! I didn't mean to laugh at you!" Kenji tried to turn her around to face him but she refused his insistent tugs. Kenji brushed a hand through his unruly bangs and resorted to a tactic he had seen his father use on an angry Kaoru once. He hugged her… tightly.

"Maa, maa Shiori-kun. Sessha wa baka de gozaru yo." Kenji was once again tickling her ears with his warm breath sending exciting shivers down her body. Kenji felt her tense up and then shiver so he just tightened his embrace hoping to warm off her chill. "Gomen ne de gozaru yo."

Shiori was torn between attacking him for being so forward with her or let him continue. But considering all the other times they had invaded each others personal space, she ruled against that. She then considered telling him that she would tell her father, but she got the distinct feeling that if she did that then she would never see Kenji again. So she settled for the last thing she knew to do… giggle.

That was how she worked with things she didn't understand. She laughed, giggled, anything! Anything was better than saying nothing at all! So she giggled hoping that it would satisfy the young man into releasing his hold on her.

Thankfully he did just that leaving her feel strangely aware that he was no longer _holding_ her. It was as if she suddenly wanted him to hold her again and never let her go. Why was that? Why did her skin prickle like it did? She was so confused!

"Thank you." Kenji whispered giving her another one of his hypnotic smiles. She must have had a blank look on her face for he continued. "For listening to me… even if it was raving babble."

"Mou! Kenji one minute you're angry and the next you're laughing! You've tormented your father and mother! Not to mention poor Yahiko-san and Tsubame-san just so that you could change your attitude over everything all in one moment!" The small black haired girl waved her hands around frantically, forgetting about the whole hugging thing. "You're impossible to understand!"

Kenji just barked out a laugh earning him another confused look. "Shiori, Shiori, my precious little Shiori!" Said girl felt the heat rise to her cheeks once again at the words 'my precious.' Honestly! When was her heart going to stop beating so fast?!

"Well?" She asked as steadily as she could muster. "Which one is it?"

Kenji gave her a sad smile. "I really don't know… I just know I'm okay at the moment." The tiny girl tilted her head not understanding.

"So are you mad at your father still?" Shiori asked timidly unsure of the red head's reaction.

Kenji was quiet for a while before he answered her. "Yes." Shiori sighed her mind working on some other plan to get him to stop this silly torment for all their sakes. 

"Kenji, for once think about what he must be going through." Shiori breathed out.

Kenji growled. "What _he _is going through?!"

"Yes." Shiori said softly holding his face in her tiny hands. Kenji relaxed at the touch and waited for her to say more. "He's your father Kenji. No one will ever love you the way he does. 

Kenji pulled his face out of her grasp. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "And when exactly am I going to do that? I barely see the man!"

"He's here now… and he's sick." Shiori added the last part more quietly. "How much longer are you going to drag this out? How much time do you think you have left? One day he is going to die and you are going to-"

"Enough! What would you know about what I am going through?!" Kenji roared standing up again. The look the petite girl gave him made the young Himura regret he ever said a word. She cast her eyes downward, letting her bangs cover them. "Go-gomen! I didn't mean to… I know you… look Shiori I-"

"Don't!" Shiori lifted up her head, golden eyes on fire. Tiny crystallized tears rimmed the dark lashes. "Don't you dare speak to me about what pain I do or do not know! I grew up without ever knowing my mother! I have been ignored by my father no matter how lady-like and adult I try to act! But I've had to deal with those injuries and seek the truth behind them! To understand why things are being done they way they are!" Kenji winced at the harsh tone she used on him. "I may be young, and yes I may not understand your situation, but I at least am not a coward!"

Kenji let his jaw drop in surprise. It then snapped shut tightly, his teeth grinding together as he spoke. "I am not a coward."

Shiori stood up and waggled a finger at him. "Yes you are! You claim to want to know why your father does what he does but you yet to ask him anything! Have you even bothered to talk to him? Seen the pain in those eyes? No! You instead act childishly and use anger as a way of covering up the situation! _ That_ is a coward's way out!"

Kenji had taken two swift steps towards her so that now he was looming over her small frame. His eyes had also become an enraged amber hue. He wanted to strike her, to make her stop talking, but he couldn't. He couldn't lift a hand to someone who was telling the truth.

Shiori waited daring him with her eyes for him to hit her. Minutes passed with them just staring at each other. Finally she backed down with a sigh and moving back to mending her father's police uniform. Kenji didn't move from his spot instead he just watched her in silence. "You say you hate him, yet you love him so much don't you?"

Once again Kenji didn't answer instead he kneeled before her as he bowed, his head touching the ground. Shiori's brown eyes widened and she dropped the needle she held. He didn't say anything, no words were needed. Instead the small girl child wrapped her chubby arms around his waist letting her cheek rest against his hair.

"Kenji, I just want you to be happy. I want to see you smile for real without having those eyes shadowed over with anger and hurt." The body beneath her shook with stifled sob. Tears left her eyes and fell into his washed hair. His pain had somehow transferred over to her and she could feel the heart wrenching feeling he felt. "The wound is large, but it can be healed, though you must make the first effort."

Kenji lifted himself up and smoothly managed to place Shiori on his lap. He cradled her body trying to comfort her as well. "Thank you." He whispered his voice cracking.

"Mou!" Shiori's annoyed reply came out muffled by the fabric of his blue kimono. She pushed herself back slightly so that she could look at him better. "I'm supposed to be comforting you!"

Kenji chuckled as he looked down at the face that rested on his chest. _ 'She's so beautiful… inside and out. How can anyone leave someone like her behind?'_ Kenji made it his duty to help Saitou realize the gem he had underneath his sharp nose. It was the least he could do for her after she had done so much for him. "Aa, but you are."

He let his dark violet eyes roam over her face, lips, and finally rest on her face. Shiori blushed and pulled away from the intimate position. What was she thinking allowing him to do that? She barely knew him! And it wasn't like he was her brother or anything!

"We should get to bed. It's been a long day… for both of us." Shiori whispered refusing to look at Kenji in the eye.

"Mm." Kenji agreed and brushed a small kiss against her hair. "Oyasuminasi."

Shiori stood there frozen not really hearing the words spoken to her. "O-oyasuminasi." Kenji just nodded and walked out of her room closing the shoji door behind him.

For a small while the raven haired girl just stood there. Then she twirled about a bit and giggled madly. Why was she doing this? She felt so silly! Yet so good! Like… like she was flying or floating… or she didn't know! All she knew was that she liked this feeling even if she didn't know what it was.

Saitou didn't know exactly how he was going to kill the boy but he supposed he should let him talk to his father first before exacting a blood price for sneaking into his little girl's room at this unreasonable hour. Oh yes a very painful blood price _had _to be paid!

Saitou had been rounding the house when he heard shouts coming from Shiori's room. Choosing to investigate the source of the outburst he stumbled onto their conversation. It finally dawned on him the exact reason why Shiori and Kenji had become so close. Those two felt alienated from their fathers, from the one person they admired the most.

"Oyasuminasi Chichiue."

Saitou jumped from his perch on the porch beside her room. He stood up getting ready to walk back to his room not letting that little statement goad him into something he wasn't ready to explain. 

"Oyasuminasi." He murmured receiving a giggle as an answer and then silence. _'She really is turning into her mother…'_ Saitou turned back towards his room his mind on the conversation he 'over heard'. He'd have to talk to the young Himura about his greatest rival. Yes, maybe if he practiced on him first Saitou could tell his daughter about his past much easier. 

---- tsudzuku ----

* * *

_Arrigato Mina!_ Man the support you guys give me is just awesome! Please keep the wonderful reviews coming! I really do appreciate each and everyone of them. Knowing what you guys think about this story really helps me when writing the next chapter so your input is always important! Once again THANK YOU! \ ^0^ /

**Koneko-chan-** ::blushes:: Thank you! ^-^ I love the name Shiori too! I use it as the default name for any new character I create ^^;; so then I have about 20 Shiori's running around! ^^;; Here's the next chapter for you!

**fujifunmum-** ::turns even redder:: Thank you! I like my Kenji too... he's a pain to write but I just luv him! Mainly because I can't separate Kenshin and Kaoru so I'll just keep the copy Kenshin. Heh heh. Misao is my favorite female character in RK and I soo love the way those two fight! I couldn't help but put her in there! Kenji won't get killed... not yet at least. Saitou will think about doing so many, _ many_ times but he'll never get around to it. lol

**Shadow-Flame-** Thank you for reviewing! ::blushes some more:: Yay you saw my pictures! \^0^/ I use Prisma Color Markers. urk! They're not the best but still very good. Took me months to get used to their bleeding consistency so that I could blend things correctly. But don't fret! They're pretty easy to use and really nice once you get the hang of it. I'm just a dork and take longer than normal people. -_-

**Jason M. Lee- **LOL! Yeah Saitou does get a little gotatsu happy doesn't he? Don't worry Kenji will see the urm... light soon. Saitou's going to have a little 'chat' (more like wrestling session, but hey that's just me.) with our young Himura... ^^;;

**andrea- **Arrigato gozaimasu for reviewing! Don't worry I plan to finish _this_ fanfic till the very end! Especially for the reviewers!

**animeluverthatiam-** ::feels like a tomato:: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! ^-^ Yeah last chapter was very sad. I'm sorry I almost made you cry! ;_; It almost made _me_ cry while I was typing it up. @,@x oro!

**nymph-** You're reviews and comments are very important to me so of course I'll write you back! ^-^ Everyone needs to know that they are loved! ;_; Wah! Don't cry you'll make me cry! (I'm pathetic like that -_-) Hopefully more happy, fluffy, angsty-- ORO!-- chapters will come now. ^-^ Thank you again for reviewing! P.s. Glad you liked that description. ^-^

**Leila Winters-** O.Ox ::covers ears:: A woman who loves Saitou more than I... ::shudders:: Just Kidding! ^.~ Hum... more Shiori info? Well we'll hear about her in her little conversations with Kenji. ^-^ Hopefully I can make her interesting! ^^;; I think Saitou is often misunderstood! He's really very gentle yet hides behind this farce because he knows that he can't let others see his weaknesses (mainly because he loves those weaknesses dearly!) yeah I can relate to Kenji on many levels ... -_- life can be such a great knowledge base, even if you don't want it to. Hum... an earthquake sounds good! ^_^ hee hee Nah I won't have _all _of them die... just a select few. ^.^;

**Takato Taikashi-** HUGS Sorry I've been impatient lately, so I just post them up! ^.^;; Yeah very serious and sad... I kinda feel bad for putting everyone through that one... but it needed to be done. Thank you! Don't worry it'll be finished! I've got some great motivators!

**Inferno-** ::begins to resemble a beet:: Thank you for reviewing! Sorry! I love Saitou/Tokio too! But she needed to be um... gone in order for Shiori to relate to Kenji. ;_; I always feel like crying whenever someone kills her off and here I am doing the same thing! @,@x ORO!

**supernaturalove-** Here's the next chapter for you! ^-^ Thank you! I'm so happy that you like Shiori. ^-^ I was afraid I made her too Mary Sue-like! Kenshin die? Ororororo.... GAH! You're right! I haven't done Kaoru's point of view on this! @,@x Ororororo! Next chapter!

**tokio saitou-** Arrigato for reviewing! I love Saitou too! Too bad you're already married to him... -_-

**okashira-** I'm emotionally spent! Hopefully happy chapters will be appearing from now on. ::nodds head sagely:: Hai, hai. You are so right! Hopefully Kenji will see that too. ^-^ Of course hearing that from your author is a little unnerving ne? ...^^;;

**Marta**- LOL! Hai! You were right. ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Pirogoeth-** Arrigato gozaimasu! I love Kenshin too! ^-^ And Kenji-kun! Thank you again for reviewing!

**AngelsExist-** Thank you for reviewing! ^-^ I really appreciate you reviewing for both chapters that you missed. ^-^ Such wonderful support! \^O^/

**Pia-san-** No family will be torn apart. ^-^ hee hee Yeah I just about love Saitou almost as much as I love Kenshin (poor me my heart was stolen away by the little man.) Unfortunately (as if they were real... -_-) they are both taken. ;_; But at least by great women! ^-^ ::blushes:: Thank you so much for the praises! ^-^

**DiaBLo**- GOMEN NE!!! Don't cry! I'm so sorry! ;_; ::blushes:: Thank you so much for reviewing!


	8. Chapter Eight

_AN:_ GOMEN NASI!! I know I know! I'm really late with this chapter and I want to apologize profusely! I've been bogged down with a lot of homework (anyone in College knows what I am talking about) and work! ;_; I've been so stressed out lately I'm having a migraine _everyday!!!_ ;_; WAH! In any case I don't know if this is a temporary lapse in time or if it is going to be more permanent (at least until the semester ends) HOWEVER, I will continue to write this story! I am dead set on finishing this! Erm... look out also for a one-shot on Misao and the _orginal _idea I had for introducing Kenji and Shiroi called Forces of Nature. I want to upload it and see what your reaction is. If you guys like it I may go and write that one too, if you guys hate it I'll dump it with some of my other zanny ideas. ^^;;

I've set up a new RoKen website called ORO! Obviously Rorouni Obsessed! You can check it out here at http://www.geocities.com/himura_san1/ It's not finished though. There are a lot of pages missing but I wanted to put it up to see if you guys liked it or thought that I should um... kill it. ^^;;

Another website I put up is for this story! Yes Heart of a Wolf has it's own site now! With art, side stories, and other things you can't find on Fanfiction.net! Check it out at http://www.geocities.com/himura_san1/index2.html

You know I've always wondered if anyone ever reads these Author Notes or at least all the way through... I mean I could probably put a sex scene in here and no one would notice. Watch. Kenshin sauntered into Kaoru's bedroom her sleeping yukata slightly opened showing the swell of her full breasts. Her skin was damp and each droplet caught the moonlight that filtered in giving her skin an ethereal real effect. _Keirii_ Kenshin thought as he let his eyes devour her sight. "Kenshin." Her voice pleaded filled with want and need. "Kaoru" He answered just as passionately. "Kaoru-dono, sessha has to go save Japan again. Could we do this at another time?" Kaoru threw the sakabatou hitting the rorouni on the head.

There no one will notice that.

Also my apologies! I am an airhead! I misspelled Shiroi's name! It's not Shiori but Shiroi meaning White not Guidebook (or bookmark) -_- Gomen ne I am a goof and a half!

YATTA! I had my birthday last weekend! I was going to post this story then but it wasn't even half way done yet! ^^;; So as a late b-day present you guys could review and get me past 100 reviews ne? NE?! Nah it's okay! I really appreciate all that you readers are doing! ^-^ But remember wonderful reviews really are very nice and I love to get them. It's because of you guys that I write this story and all your reviews just motivate me. Arrigato mina-san. ::bows::

* * *

** Heart of a Wolf**

Ch.8

Kaoru gave a small whimper of anguish as she watched her husband curl into a small ball crying. She could barely remember all the details of the scene that happened moments before. Only the pain of the moment existed in her memory now. The events flooded her mind like shadows playing out a scene that she couldn't understand. Moments danced around, switching their order making the sequence vague and confusing. She couldn't understand. Why? Why had he left? Why did he say those things? Where had she gone wrong?

"Kenshin," Kaoru pleaded her voice cracking around the choked sobs. "Kenshin please… let me help you." Ever since Kenji had left, Kenshin had not wished anyone to touch him, to help him. His coughing had become worse and he looked paler than before. The wound, the cursed cross shape scar, refuses to seal itself up, or rather Kenshin wouldn't let it close. Every time the blood would stop, he'd claw at his face making it bleed again. What was going on through his mind?

Kaoru once again tried to uncurl her husband, to gather him up into her embrace and just hold him tight against herself. But he rejected her again, swatted away her hands and her attempts. He didn't want her there. It hurt her to have him hurting like so, but it hurt worse that he refused her love.

Tears spilled from the sad blue eyes. She had lost her son and her husband all in one stroke. She didn't know how much more she was going to cry, how many more tears she could spill before she dried up completely. Her whole body ached with the sickness but also with all that had happened. How much more could she or Kenshin take before they were left empty?

"Anata… please… you're killing me." She pressed her face against his rounded back letting her tears stain the sleeping yukata. The body beneath her shuddered with tremors before stopping suddenly. Kenshin twisted with a speed she could not believe facing her with large, swollen, violet eyes, searching her equally red face.

"K-kaoru." The usually soft gentle voice sounded raspy and old with misuse. Kaoru placed her hand on his lips silencing anything else he was planning on saying. Kenshin drew her towards him holding her with a grip that made the air rush out of her lungs. He buried his face within her dark tresses letting his tears hide there. His lips moved against her hot skin trying to tell her something but she couldn't hear them.

"Shhh." The younger woman encircled her arms around the suddenly fragile body. She pulled him towards her more hoping to somehow take the pain that laced his heart away with her closeness. What could she do? How could she ease away this pain? It hurt her too. Her son, the one she had raised, hated his father. It was her fault Kenji hated Kenshin. It was all her fault.

"Forgive me anata." She whispered as she clung to him. "Please forgive me." The warm droplets of blood stained her sleeping robe as well as her neck. Kenshin pulled back suddenly looking at her in her blue eyes.

"Why? You have done nothing wrong Kaoru."

Kaoru shook her head, letting her eyes drop from his. "I raised him to be like this. It's my fault. If only I had been a better mother he would never had said the things he said to you."

Kenshin held her face between his palms. "Kaoru you are not to blame for this… There has never been a better mother than you." He gave her a sad smile. "However, sessha… sessha should have been home more often. I should have been a better father. I-I'm the one to blame for this. It is my fault not yours Kaoru."

Kaoru glared angrily at Kenshin her blue eyes blazing. "No Kenshin! It is _not_ your fault! Why do you always take everything onto your shoulders? You are not alone here! You are not to blame! I AM!" Kaoru cried pressing her face against his hands. More tears came from her tightly closed eyes.

The red haired man took a deep breath to steady himself. He was always at fault. Someone always got hurt because of him. He had hurt Kenji without meaning too and now his son wanted nothing to do with him. He had hurt Kaoru by pushing her away as well. Now she cried and took the blame because he was stupid. _'No wonder Kenji doesn't want me as his father… Can I blame him? No… I wouldn't want an idiot as a father either.'_

"Kaoru please listen to me-"

"No!" Kaoru looked up and grasped his face kissing it gently. "You listen to me." Her blue eyes were so sad. "How could anyone hate you Kenshin? You have never done anything to make it so." She kissed his nose, his eyelids. "I must have done something to make him like this." Kaoru continued to kiss his face, his chin, his lips. "I should have noticed it earlier… should have stopped him before it got like this." She kissed his right cheek and his forehead. She had covered just about every spot except…

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered. Her loving menstruations were a balm to the wound that lay in his heart. However he couldn't forget it, wouldn't forget the sharp pieces that were once his heart. He didn't want to live. He wanted to die… but he couldn't leave his Kaoru. Not like this. "I am at fault too. I should have told him I love him more often. I should have been here with him." Kenshin searched her eyes imploring her to accept what he had to say. "I barely know him Kaoru." He choked out the last few words, the truth of it all hitting him like a powerful wave.

Kaoru eyed his cross scar that bleed slowly but surely. She pressed her lips against it tasting the coppery substance briefly. Kenshin gasped as he felt her warm lips on the bloody thing. He pulled away quickly.

"Kaoru!" Said woman looked up at him with shadowed eyes. His own violet eyes soften at their gaze.

"Let me heal you Kenshin. For once let me protect _you_." Kaoru pleaded with him, her sapphire eyes imploring him to allow her request. Blood dribbled off her lips as he watched her steadily debating his answer. "I love you Kenshin." Kaoru blurted out quickly, blushing just as fast.

It touched him. Warmth spread through his entire body causing him to feel sleepy. That was the thing about Kaoru, why he loved her so much. He knew that for one moment he could forget all his problems and bask in her love, her tenderness. Oh, how he loved her! Kaoru, his precious Kaoru. She was his new life, new love, new beginning. Kenji may have abandoned him but Kaoru was still here, still accepting him for all he was worth. He really wasn't worthy of her love. However, he couldn't forget.

"Koshii," he whispered to her softly his lower lip trembling. Kaoru took this as an answer and closed the gap between herself and her husband once again. Lowering themselves onto the futon, Kaoru whispered soft words of comfort as she too cried along with him. Kenshin cried himself to sleep in his beloved arms, his dreams filled with memories of times before, when they were all happy.

Kenji walked back to the room that he was given his mind still on the small girl and her words. _'Am I really a coward? Have I resorted to that? What am I afraid of? What have I to lose?'_ But Kenji knew those answers. He was a coward and he was afraid. He was afraid that he'd lose his father, a man who had crawled under his skin and had managed to bury himself in his heart.

Kenji sighed as he closed the rice door shut behind him silently and eyed the rolled futon warily. He was tired, emotionally and physically. The little scuffle with Saitou had proved that Kenji wasn't in great shape much less an experienced fighter. A frown formed on the thin lips. _'No wonder I always lose to Yahiko. He has more experience in battle than I will ever have.'_

Blue violet orbs drifted over toward the folded sleeping yukata and Kenji let out another weary sigh. Quickly changing into the soft material Kenji let his hands linger briefly on the small cut against his shoulder. He could still feel the small tender fingers that cleansed and fretted over the shallow wound. Hands traveled to the bruise that was slowly forming on his left cheek. His eyes narrowed slightly at the memory of the strength behind the punch. The attack had made him think that bones had broken under the pressure. _'Saitou must be strong to hit so hard. Geesh! I'll be hurting for weeks!' _Kenji let out a small groan at the prospect of having the wound longer than a few days.

Speaking of wounds, his heart still ached but the pain had become dull and numbing. The young yet old face of his father floated briefly behind closed lids. The look that _he_ had painted across the delicate features caused Kenji to shudder. The red haired boy shook his head to clear himself of the image. No. Not tonight. Tonight he would rest and think more about the little girl that lay asleep only a few feet away.

Kenji began to lay out the padded bedding, his mind's eye seeing a petite, dark haired child blush scarlet and turn her face away. Kenji couldn't help but smile at the memory. _'Makes her feel funny… Do I really Shiroi? Do I make you feel different? Do you know that I feel the same around you?'_

Kenji laid out facing the wooden ceiling above him. _'I have to be losing my mind. Could this be love? Is this love? How can it? I've only known her for two days! And she is so much younger than I. Not to mention that her father hates me.'_ Kenji frowned once again not sure of the feelings that were blossoming in his chest. He had heard of love, had seen it first hand, but he had never been in love. What was love anyway? Was it the comfortable feeling one hand with another? Wasn't that friendship? Was it the soft looks and want to be near them? Wasn't that lust? Or was it something else that Kenji hadn't heard yet?

Once again his mind fluttered a picture of his father's face. The young Himura growled and turned till he was on his stomach. His face was twisted with slight anger and frustration. He didn't want to think about him tonight. He had enough of the torture through out the days so he didn't need it now! _'Coward.'_ The word taunted him, laughed at him from the safety of his mind.

Kenji shook his head trying to clear it. He had to think of something…anything that would get his mind off his troubles for just one night! Nevertheless, his mind kept shifting back, guilt wiggling its way into his consciousness perturbing his thoughts. Something cool and wet traced a path down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily burying his face into the bedding.

"Get a grip on yourself Kenji you big idiot!" The red haired youth hissed out as more tears followed the first. _'Why can't I stop crying?! Am I that much of a baby? Haven't I cried enough?!'_ His sleep was restless, his dreams frightening. Many of them having his father die before he could say three simple little words… _I love you._

Saitou gave a low grunt as wakefulness fully over took him. He hated waking up so early but years of habit were hard to break. The tall swordsman groaned in mild annoyance as he remembered a certain red haired boy. He was _not _looking forward to talking to the youth, but it had to be done. He needed him out of his house and way from Shiroi, preferably in the next prefecture if possible.

He didn't like it, not one bit. His little girl was not very young but she was _his_ little girl. Saitou gave another groan as he covered his face with his hand. His mind mocked him sending stray thoughts into his head like: wait until she gets older and even _more_ suitors line up to court her. Saitou glared at the ceiling behind his hand. _'Not if _ I _can help it.'_ With a push from his hands, he was on his feet and folding his mattress.

The dark haired man was silently muttering how he was _not_ ever going to let Shiroi marry. If Tokio were still alive she would have smacked him with a broom at this point, but I digress.

After carefully placing, everything in his room in order Saitou quickly collected his bath supplies. Somehow, he had let his mind work its way into making up thousands of scenarios where Kenji would ask for Shiroi's hand in marriage and he would Gotatsu him into the next century. Sometimes though his mind found a loophole and Shiroi would end up eloping with the red haired ruffian. Too bad Tokio never let her husband drink Western coffee it might have eased his bitter morning mood. However, she knew that Saitou was the sort that had an addiction problem when it comes to things it was his possessive nature. Nonetheless, Saitou was in a foul mood and really just wanted a nice cold shower before releasing some stress by practicing. 

The morning was cool with a chilly humid wind. It soothed the warm muscles as they performed movements that they knew. Kenji had given up on getting any sleep hours ago and had instead decided to focus his mind on something else, something that didn't involve his father… kendo. As far as Kenji knew his father never picked up a sword anymore and hardly did before he was born.

Kenji began a new set of katas that were softer, smoother strokes. He deepened his breathing letting his mind clear itself. He centered himself in a strange sort of meditation focusing only on the moves and his breathing. Each movement was slow, graceful as if he was dancing through thick water. It was beautiful. Well it could have been if he'd get his mind of his father.

Kenji sighed and stopped in the middle of the exercise running a hand through his messy bangs. The sun had begun its rise announcing a bright and glorious new day. Kenji stared at the golden rays piercing the dark clouds and painting the sky an array of colors. A new day, a new beginning… but was he ready? Could he face these new thoughts, new convictions with the same ferocity, the tenaciousness? Or would he fall victim to his old ways?

Kenji felt his muscles tense up at the mere thought of confronting his father. They ached and longed for a nice long bath. Kenji let the idea float around in his head for a while before setting off towards the bathhouse. It never occurred to him if it had any bath supplies or not. At that moment he really didn't care, he just wanted to dip into the warm tub and relax a little. An image briefly flashed behind his eyelids.

Kenji groaned a little as he leaned his head against the doorframe and started banging against it softly. Why couldn't he just get that man out of his head for the shortest of moments? Why did his face always have to be dancing right behind his eyes? _WHY?! _All he wanted was a moment of peace to collect his thoughts to somehow conclude with his feelings. But he couldn't!

_'Breathe… just breathe…'_ Kenji chanted those words as a mantra to focus his mind as he began to strip off his clothes. Finally, his mind had cleared of all thoughts and Kenji gave a small smile before walking into the bathhouse.

…………

… Kenji froze… There, about to get into the tub, was Saitou showing that he wasn't that different from Kenji after all. Neither of the two said anything as they just stared at each other somehow in shocked into a strange, morbid fascination with each other. (This is just sick by the way) Saitou was the first to break the silence.

"Don't you know how to knock, boy?" He said as he slipped into the tub.

"Baka! I wasn't expecting anyone to be up at this hour!" Kenji gritted his teeth, inwardly seething. _'If he calls me boy one more time I'm going to…'_

"Well are you just going to stand there?" Saitou closed his eyes as he leaned back letting the warm water sooth his muscles. Truth be told, Saitou had known Kenji was training and that he was eventually going to head into the bathroom. It was a perfect opportunity for him to talk to the young man with having Shiroi eavesdropping into their conversation. _'Another trait of her mother's…'_ Saitou snorted at the thought.

Meanwhile Kenji was having thoughts of his own, especially concerning the young girl he recently meet. He kept remembering when he had first meet her that there was no one to protect her, no one to defend her. She was just all alone and scared. It drove him crazy! Why did he leave her alone? It was the same with his father. He just didn't understand! _'Maybe he can give me some answers.'_ A small part of him rationalized.

"Keep scrubbing like that, boy, and you'll rub a hole into your skin."

Kenji snapped. Saitou caught the washcloth before it could hit him in the face. He turned to glare at the red head that sat on the stool next to him. Light violet eyes burned into his. Saitou was about to berate him but Kenji beat him to it.

"I am not a boy! I have been through enough so you don't have to continue to condemn me with that word." Kenji growled clenching and unclenching his fists.

Saitou narrowed his eyes at him. "You haven't been through nearly enough,_ boy._" Kenji opened his mouth to say something but the look on Saitou's face kept his voice back in his throat. "You haven't had to bathe in blood day and night, taste it, smell it, live drenched in it. You've never had to constantly think that you might die that day, minute, second. You've never had to watch what you said, who you confined in, who to turn your back on. You know nothing outside the walls that you have been protected in. Don't know what it feels to be hungry or poor. So don't come telling me that you're all grown up when you've barely crawled through life."

Silence reined as Saitou just bore holes into the shocked red haired youth. Thoughts raced through Kenji's head. _'Who _is _this guy?! How- How does he know my father?'_ A slight tremor ran down his spine. This man was no ordinary man, those golden eyes that stared down at him was not the glare of a police man who had arrested one to many, was not even of a war veteran that had fought through so many battles. No, those were the eyes of a killer.

Saitou snorted and fell back against the tub closing his eyes. He could hear Kenji's sporadic breathing. It was soft but _he_ could pick it up. He could even hear the boy's heart beat thunderously against his chest. _'The skills of a Hitokori.'_ Saitou thought sarcastically frowning at his own mind. He knew the boy was curious now and the opening that Saitou had been looking for was given to him. However, the words just would not come out. How exactly was he going to explain who Kenji's father was without giving out too many details?

Kenji wanted to know who the man before him was. Wanted to know the relation he had to his father. But he was afraid to know it, afraid that if he knew, he'd have to find a new path on which to travel on.

"What do you know of the Bakumatsu?" Saitou's deep, steady voice made Kenji jump slightly as it cut through the silence.

"I know that it was the cause of the Black Ships when they forced to dock in our ports. The Shogonate were afraid of the western influences of America, thinking that their government of 'free' states would one day cause a rebellion against the peoples. But many of the people, especially the farmers, were already ready to rebel against their rule, so they just used the ships as an excuse to fight." Kenji thought back to whatever else his mother had taught him about the war.

Saitou sighed. Was it the war really turning to be that simple? Before it was so hard to tell exactly why it had started and the reasons that everyone was fighting for. Now it was just that simple... samurai lords who were afraid to lose their power against people who were tired of being ignored. Ages had passed, the generation that never saw the war already born and unaware of the impact it had on their lives, much like the boy before him.

"I want you to listen, boy, and listen well. What I have to say to you might put some things into perspective." Kenji leaned closer curiosity written across his youthful face. Saitou smirked he was just like his mother in that way, his emotions shown plain as day. "The war had many fighters in it, some skilled others not. Heroes and killers emerged through the chaos their names forever carved in history, but there was one man who will be forever known to street urchins and the socialites alike... this man was called Battousai."

Kenji stared impassively at the clouds as they passed by the darkening sky. It would rain soon. Such was the weather of spring. The clouds had already begun to get heavier and chill when was starting to pick up dust mites and leaves littering them about. The air about started collecting itself clinging to everything it could and making it feel slightly damp like early morning dew.

Nevertheless, Kenji didn't notice this or anything else that passed by. He was deep in thought on the one word that disturbed yet fascinated him. _'Battousai…'_ When Saitou had told him that _his_ father, the gentle heart who wouldn't heart a fly, was Battousai he could hardly believe it. However, somewhere deep inside him he knew that it was truth. He had heard whispers in the market and the tales that his mother had told him about his father didn't seem so fabricated now.

There were still so many questions unanswered nonetheless Saitou couldn't provide the answers for him. His mind wandered back to their previous conversation.

_"What do you mean my father is Battousai? That can't be true!"_

_"He is and it is. Your father was the most feared assassin in all of Japan."_

_*snort* "My father cooks and cleans, that is not the life of a hitokori."_

_"That is correct but that is what the idiot has chosen to do. He wishes to hide himself yet still achieve the same ideal without the use of a sword."_

_"Why? Why did he stop killing?"_

_*silence* "That is something you must ask your father."_

It had been left at that. Now the question rambled on through the auburn haired youth's mind. Why had he stopped killing? Saitou had hinted at that _he _had not stopped killing, this of course happened when Shiroi was mentioned somewhere. However, Kenji paid no head to that little threat. He knew exactly where the police captain was trying to go with it and Himura Kenji was just as stubborn, maybe worse, than his two parents and _he _was not going to stop seeing Shiroi!

"BOO!"

"ORO!" Kenji fell face forward onto the hard wood porch. Laughter abounded beside him and he couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as well. He sat up again and started rubbing his nose through the laughter. Gazing at his side, he gave the petite girl a soft smile.

Shiroi mumbled something as she blushed and crawled over to be across from him. Kenji watched her and thought how lovely she looked in her bright kimono. It was red with an orange blossom print covering most of the fabric. The obi tied around her tiny waist was a dark bright green plain except for the yellowed vines weaving through it.

"You look nice." He commented causing another ripple in her ki and a blush to spread through her cheeks. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"Mou!" Shiroi felt her cheeks darken even more. "I _do_ like to dress in my nicer kimonos every once and a while too! Besides some of my clothes are still at your house." Shiroi silently whispered the last sentence as if it was taboo to talk about Kenji's home.

Kenji smiled gently at her and gathered the tiny girl in an embrace. "Ah I see… We'll just have to get them tomorrow then, ne?" 

The raven-haired child stopped thinking about how wonderfully nice his hugs were and how she was glad her father stepped out for a bit for if he caught them… oh she didn't even want to go there. "Nani? We are going to your house tomorrow?" She asked with wide brown eyes. 

Kenji nodded slowly letting his words sink in not just to her but to him as well. 

"Yatta!" She threw her arms around the young man causing him to fall back against the post and banging his head.

"Orororo…" The world spun around him.

"Ah! Gomen nasi!!" Shiroi fervently groped the back of his head trying to somehow sooth the bump. Through all the commotion, she had ended up on his lap both her arms cradling his head.

This time it was Kenji's turn to blush scarlet. He had never noticed it before but she had tiny freckles crossing the bridge of her nose and spilling onto her cheeks. He stared at them attentively trying to connect them in his mind to make a shape. It was then that he finally noticed the pink staining her skin.

Kenji brought his violet blue eyes towards hers and stared deeply into them. He felt himself sinking and the world around him disappear. Those eyes told him more than anyone could ever say with words. He saw the dark flecks that lined the edge and what seemed to be a golden forest within her iris. Kenji searched through each stalk of color amazed to find dark browns and greens within them. He swore that there were stars embedded in those eyes as he saw them twinkle and wink at him briefly.

He cupped her face within both of his hands his eyes wandering over more of her features. There was a tiny nick across her forehead, a childhood scar that would eventually fade. Dark, wide eyebrows were drawn in a perfect line following her almond eye shape. The thick lashes that framed the majestic eyes seemed so soft that he had to touch them to see if it was true. Her eyes fluttered shut at the barest hint of his caress. Kenji was able to feel the feather softness as the let butterfly kisses on his fingertips. His hand traveled further, now physically connecting the cinnamon dots that he saw earlier. She giggled slightly and opened her eyes again to watch him.

Her breath was coming in short pants and he could fell her pulse beat under his hands. Her full lower lip fluttered softly, tempting, inviting him to explore that too. He suddenly wanted to know how it tasted, how it felt against his. He brought his face down further whispering nonsense as the nervous lips. Each breath caused a shiver to run down Shiroi's body, as they almost seemed to deny her of something that she didn't know about. Was he really going to kiss her or was he just teasing? They were so close that she didn't know what was her breath and which was his. They were so close that she could hear his heart beat. So close…so very close.

"We shouldn't do this." Kenji whispered against her lips. They were barely an inch apart. "You're father would kill me." Shiroi gave a small whimper of both frustration and agreement. It drove him crazy!

"Tadaima!" Came the deep voice of her father. The two scampered about as if fire hand been lit between each other. Kenji once again hit his head on the post behind him but this time Shiroi wasn't so quick to aid. "I'm home." Saitou repeated a bit more worriedly.

"Oka-okaerinasai Chichiue!" Shiroi stumbled onto her feet and quickly ran to face her father. Kenji patiently waited on the back porch and tried to steady his breath and heart. _'What was I doing?! How could I take advantage of her like that?! She's only a kid!'_ He could faintly hear the father and daughter conversation that was getting closer.

"Why are you flushed?"

"Eh?… ano… because I was running to see you daddy!"

"Hum…"

"Are you hungry? I made some miso soup today. Would you like some?"

"Aa."

"Great! I'll get it right now!"

"Shiroi."

"H-hai chichiue?"

"What are you trying to hide?"

"Eh? Hide? Whatever are you talking about father?" Shiroi asked with large honey colored eyes.

Saitou narrowed his eyes as he watched his only daughter carefully. She had that pose, that look, those innocent eyes that said she did nothing wrong, yet it was there. She was hiding something from him but he couldn't tell what.

"Oi, old man, where'd you run off to?" Kenji leaned against the doorframe leading out to the porch from the living area.

Saitou raised a thin brow. "What are you still doing here, boy?"

"I'm watching over Shiroi jiji." Kenji gave him a lazy look as Saitou inwardly bristled at being called an old man.

"Well, I'm here, she's safe you can go now, _boy._"

Kenji growled.

"Father! You can't send him out there in this weather!" Shiroi shook her head as she felt the flush starting to rise again. "Let him stay another night. Tomorrow he will go home. Right Kenji?"

"Aa."

"Fine."

…and dinner presumed without a hitch… or at least that what Shiroi prayed for. Between their insults at each other's age and other things the two _boys_ had managed to spill the soup all over themselves and almost everything in their vicinity.

Shiroi let out a deep sigh as she sat outside the bathhouse. The rain had stopped and gave her a clear view at the star filled night sky. She momentarily thought about the almost kiss she received today, in her head she completed the task. She giggled to herself and blushed at her small daydream. _'Maybe… maybe one day Kenji really will give me a kiss!'_ She giggled again hugging herself tightly. She didn't know where this feeling of giddiness was coming from and she didn't know why she wanted that kiss so badly, but whatever the reason she was extremely happy.

"JIJI!"

CLANG

BONK

Shiroi ducked as a wash bucket flew through the doors and landed with a clatter at her feet. The battle inside the bathhouse continued and she could only sigh and roll her eyes. A smile tugged at her lips as the commotion grew loud enough for her to hear. She had never seen her father act like so except occasionally with her mother or brothers, but never with a stranger. It was funny, her dad like Kenji too.

---- tsudzuku ----

_Fan Art: _ Can you believe it?! I got a fan art!That's right! ** Tanuki-dono**drew some wonderful and incredibly accurate drawings of Shiroi! I swear she was reading my mind! You can view them here (http://www.geocities.com/himura_san1/heart/tankui_shiori.jpg) or on my new website for Heart of a Wolfat http://www.geocities.com/himura_san1/index2.html ^-^ Be sure to check it out!

Speaking of art! I drew two more Shiroi pictures! ^-^ One of them is when she's older too! Check it out here:

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=78380

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=91738 

Also I'm not sure if you guys have seen my Kenji Watuski Style but here he is too:

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=39937 

And while you're there check out the rest of my art and leave a review or two! ^-^

YATTA! I had my birthday last weekend! I was going to post this story then but it wasn't even half way done yet! ^^;; So as a late b-day present you guys could review and get me past 100 reviews ne? NE?! Nah it's okay! I really appreciate all that you readers are doing! ^-^ But remember wonderful reviews really are very nice and I love to get them. It's because of you guys that I write this story and all your reviews just motivate me. Arrigato mina-san. ::bows::

_ Emails:_

** Tanuki-dono-** Thank you so much for emailing me about this story! I also want to thank you again for the wonderful drawings of Shiroi that you did! Eh heh… Even **I** misspelled Shiroi's name. -_- I'm so stupid. Here's another chapter!

_ Tales from the Meiji Era:_

** Arysta- **Thanks for reading my story! Yeah I usually update frequently. ^^;; However things have been a little stressful this week! Gah! Gomen for making you wait so long!!

_ MediaMiner.Org:_

**Lina:** Thank you very much for reviewing! And I wouldn't mind doing that at all! ^-^ Here's the next chapter for you! ^-^

_ FanFiction.Net:_

**JML- **LOL! That is so funny! ::gives JML a new chair:: Gomen ne… Shiroi maa, maa…

** Leila Winters-** Heh heh… Yeah I love Saitou ^-^ He'd be one funny father that's for sure. ^^;; It's so hard to write fight scenes! I mean I can see them in my head but writing them down and making them believable! Gah! I rewrote that scene 5 times! Yeah I'm starting to get used to Shiroi and Kenji moments. Eh heh… Yeah guy friends are pretty frustrating! I don't really have that problem... Guys aren't attracted to me. -_- Here's another chapter for you with Shiroi & Kenji mush! Hee hee!

** DiaBLo- **AWWW!! Don't cry! ;_; I'm glad though that you like my Kenji-kun!! (er... not technically mine...)

** Shuro-** Arrigato for reviewing! ::blushes:: I'm not sure this is the _ best_ fic. But thank you anyway! ^-^

** Gypsy-chan-** Ah ha! There you are!! lol!! ^-^ Maa, maa it's okay I can plead guilty to that too. Erm... that reminds me... I better go back and review all those stories I have been reading. ^^;; Bad bad Ro-Chan!

** fujifunmum-** Eh heh... I kinda avoided the Saitou talking to Kenji in this chapter... might avoid it some more. ^^;; Actually Kenji will have flashbacks I hope... maybe... let me think about it... lol

** Koneko-chan-** Aww thank you! I try hard to make nice scenes between KenxShi ^^ Eheh... yeah but there is a reason for her age though. ^-^ Kenji is supposed to be really smart. So smart that he can do moves just by hearing about them! O.O Now that's skill! Oh... let's not even go to when Saitou and Kenshin meet! ^^;;

** Nymph-** ::blushes:: Awww! Thank you so much!! ^-^ Glad to hear that you think Shiroi is cute! ^-^

** LSR-7-** Gah! Thank you for correcting me! ^^;; I misspelled a lot of Japanese words last chapter. I checked this one though! Arrigato! Ano... it shouldn't be all in italics... ^^;; I don't see it that way. Maybe there is a setting on your browser that is causing it to look like that. ^^;; Thank you for reviewing!

** Vesca-** Thank you so much for reviewing! ^-^

** Black Wind-** Arrigato for reviewing! Here's another chapter for you!

** Larbyrinth-** ::bows:: Thank you so much for all the kind words! ^-^ I know that it's hard to imagine the big age difference (well not _that_ big Kenshin and Karou are much bigger!) There is a reason for it though! You'll all hate me for it (maybe) but there is a reason! ^-^

** J.Liha-** Thank you so much for reviewing both chapters! You don't know how much that means to me!! ^-^ Erm.. talk? there was supposed to be a talk? EH HEH! ::coughs and blushes:: Maybe next time? ^^;;

** Little swordfighter-** Yeah I didn't like it when they killed Kenshin either! ;_; Waah! ::Blushes:: Wow! What a fan! ^-^ Thank you for reviewing and reminding me to get my butt in gear! Kill Kenshin? Or Kenji? Erm... ::mumbles something incoherent::

** Chibi-redhead-** Hee hee another great fan! Yeah the OVA was so horribly sad!! ;_; Yes Kenji and Kenshin will have a happy ending. It's the least that I can do for such a great guy like Kenshin! ^-^ Kill Kenshin? Ororororo!

**Pia-san-** Arrigato gozaimsu! Here's another chapter for you to read!

** AngelsExist-** Now THAT would be cool! Unfortunately for Kenji he won't be able to. ;_; Kenshin just can't do that anymore. ::sniffles:

** Ladymercury-** Actually it was...... no I'm just kidding. lol ^-^ I base a lot of the emotions Kenji goes through on some personal experiences that I've had to deal with. (er.. not _that_ severe though! ^^;;) as well as some things I've noticed from other people. A lot of times people act mad one moment (especially if it's something that hurts them deeply) and then try to act cheerful to cover it up. Kenji just tries to move away from that pain and deal with something else. The something else? Shiroi of course! ^-^ But she's having problems of her own... ^^;;

** Sabbie-** Thank you so much for reviewing!! ^-^ Here's the next chapter!

** Crystal-** Actually I'm ignoring the last 2 OVAs there are somethings that I am going to pick up from them but a lot of it is going to be based off of what Watuski-sensei said he wanted to do. Thank you so much for reviewing!!


	9. Chapter Nine

_AN: _I have predicted that this story is only going to carry onto twelve chapters, which means this story is slowly ending! WAH! I don't want it to end but it must! I've also decided to stay with Shiori verses Shiroi, just flows off the tongue better.

Also, a great big hug to **Leila Winters** and **fujifunmum** for reading last chapter's Author's Notes! This is for you gals! Sex Scene part 2!

Kaoru sucked in her breath and arched her back as she felt his hands touch the sensitive area. She wanted to cry out but had a hard time concentrating as intense waves washed over her. "Do you want more?" Kenshin asked his eyes centered on her face. She wiggled beneath him trying to somehow sooth the burning with her movements. He touched the spot again teasingly making her moan in the process. "Yes! Yes! Oh gods yes!" Kaoru finally cried out. Kenshin sighed and placed some more ice on the sprained ankle. Kaoru sighed in relief. "Ha, ha, buso! You're such a klutz!" Kaoru lashed out at Yahiko as he danced away from her strikes. "Yahiko! When I get my hands on you!" Kenshin sighed and continued to stroke the sore muscles. "Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono."

What did you _think_ they were doing? ::waggles eyebrows:: Writing these things is fun!

Extra **BIG HUGS** to **Leila Winters **for editing and making Saitou in character! I love you girl!

Just fixed some spelling errors. ^-^ Thank you **Jason M. Lee**,** LSR-7**,& **Mara**! Oh and I added Shiori's point of view.

_Disclaimer: _I thought of if I did a little song and dance to this then no one would sue me for not owning Kenshin or any of his rights. However, I forgot the song and I can't dance so there goes that idea.

* * *

**Heart of a Wolf**

Ch.9

The still morning air was broken by a thin, chill wind. Light clouds floated languidly in thedawn's morning sky, each one painted beautifullywith the bright colors of daylight. Oranges and pinks stood side by side with violet while they bathed everything in their richness. Flowers slowly lifted up their heads, opening petal-by-petal beginning the daily ritual. Bees and butterflies stretched their wings in flight from one colorful flower to another. Everything was waking up slowly at first before building into a crescendo of noise and life.

Kenshin did not notice these things. He had been sitting out on the porch before the sun could paint its way through the dawn, before the morning dew had settled, just sitting and waiting. His large, violet eyes never moved from the worn wooden gateway, he tried not to blink as well but could not help doing so. Sleep rimmed the edges of his consciousness but he shoved them back forcibly keeping his eyes on the entrance to his home. He would have been there all night had Kaoru not convinced him to come to bed. 

Kenshin was not feeling well either but shoved that pain back and focused on memorizing each crack and nook within the wood a few feet before him. His thoughts jumbled together before separating, submerging themselves within the folds of grey matter only to be combined again into an intangible mush. He let out a heavy sigh bowing his head low, the red bangs brushing his nose softly. He could not think. Nevertheless, he forced himself to remember things he did not want to, remember things he had tried so hard to bury and formulate words to describe it all. He had to do this no matter how much it hurt him. He needed to explain himself as best as he could in hopes of shedding some light and making peace with Kenji.

That is why he sat on the porch facing the gateway. Kenji was supposed to come home today, he was going to come demanding answers… answers that Kenshin wasn't so sure he was ready to give but would do anything to keep his son than push him way. The older Himura thought back to the previous day when he had an unexpected visit from his former enemy Saitou Hajime.

Kenshin had awoken to the urgency of danger. It was like an old friend to him, one that helped him in many times but also reminded him of many years that he tried to put past him. It was a familiar danger, one that he knew well. Kenshin quietly pried Kaoru's arms off him and leapt softly to his feet. It had been many years since he felt that presence near his home and now that it had come, he could feel a small tremor run through his body. All his thoughts focused on the reason why the ex-Shinsengumi member was here. Had there been a fight in the city? Had it something to do with him and his past? Had Kenji been there fighting? Had he found Kenji… dead? 

Kenshin shook off that thought and slidopen the shoji door that separated him from Saitou. Saitou looked up at him for a moment with one thin eyebrow raised before calmly returning to his tea.Kenshin's brain stopped. What? Saitou was _drinking_ tea in _ his_ home? Had he died and gone to hell? Was this some sick, twisted nightmare that would trap him for a lifetime? Was Saitou drunk?Kenshin quickly looked around for the fires and the demons but found none instead he saw Yahiko look up at him worriedly.

"Yahiko?" Kenshin asked unsure of what was going on. 

"Sit down, Battousai. I have something important to tell you." Yahiko glared at the older man, whatever having transpired between them before Kenshin entering came back into the young man full force.

"Just tell us already you bastard!" Yahiko all but used his bokken on the man who sat calmly sipping the tea Tsubame had brought in. Kenshin sat next to the seething young man and patted him on his shoulder to calm him down.

Now Kenshin was worried he did not know what was going on but had the distinct feeling that it was about Kenji. Kenshin stared at the cop already envisioning those thin lips telling him that Kenji was dead and that they needed him to identify the body. He gave a silent prayer that this was not about Kenji, that it was about something else, anything else!

Saitou watched the two carefully with his golden eyesbefore letting out a heavy sigh. "Himura," Kenshin almost fainted. "I found your son-"

"NO!" Kenshin stood up and grabbed a hold of the man's jacket. "It-it-it isn't true!" Tears began to form in the large violet eyes as they stared at the wide brown eyes. "He can't be dead!" Behind Kenshin Yahiko gasped.

"Ahou!" Saitou growled out before gently removing the shaking hands from his jacket. "Your idiot son is not dead." He had not let the hands go yet.

"Not dead?" The diminutive red head repeated.

"He is alive… for the time being, anyways." There was a sigh of relief from both Kenshin and the man behind him.

"Then is he injured?" Kenshin asked a bit more calmly trying to remove his hands from Saitou's grasp, but the older man would not let him go.

"No. Not much at least, I take it he'll have trouble chewing for a few days but nothing permanent."

"What the hell did you do to Kenji?!" Yahiko asked standing up completely infuriated with the psycho cop. He was purposely worrying them about Kenji!

Saitou turned to the spiky haired boy and gave him a bored look. "I did nothing that he didn't have coming to him. Honestly, Battousai, what manners did you teach your son?"

Kenshin blinked twice before Yahiko once more stepped in. "Listen here you bastard! Kenji is a good kid and he has the best manners there are! Whatever the reason you saw fit to-"

"Shut up boy I'm tired of-"

"I am not a BOY!" Yahiko cried out and then flushed. Saitou rolled his eyes towards the young man as it all became clear. Kenji might have his father's temper, but Yahiko was who raised him to be impulsive.

"Then stop acting like one for a moment and listen to what I have to say. I found your son," He glared at Kenshin, brown eyes taking a golden color, "Groping my daughter right outside my front door!" Saitou growled and then mentally smacked himself. That was _ not_ what he was going to say.

Kenshin and Yahiko were in a state of shocked silence. "You're… daughter?" They both turned to each other remembering the little girl that had been at the dojo who had reminded them of someone.

Yahiko's cinnamon colored eyes widened as he leaned forward in disbelief. "You're Shiori-chan's father?!" Saitou glared at the youth that spoke about his little girl so informally.

"Shiori is indeed my daughter. You'd best remember that the next time you speak her name. Go make yourself useful and leave while the Battousai and I speak of important matters." Saitou nodded towards the door that Kenshin had entered.

"No way man! Whatever you have to say to Kenshin you say in front of me!"

"Yahiko," Kenshin looked over to the astonished man. "Please do as Saitou asks." A hurt look crossed Yahiko's face before he nodded and quietly walked out of the room leaving the two old assassins alone.

Saitou watched Kenshin carefully before letting his hands free. He took in his sickly, pale face tainted red with fever. The large violet eyes that were sunken into his face. He looked so fragile, so old at that moment. Was this really the man that he had fought so many times in battle? "If you would treat your son the way you treat that boy then none of this would have happened." Kenshin whipped his head towards the wolf, eyes wide. Saitou looked away from the expressive eyes. "Don't be so surprised Battousai. I found your son, remember?"

Kenshin bowed his head suddenly feeling as ill as he looked. "So he told you."

Saitou returned his gaze at the redhead. "No. He told my daughter, I merely overheard." It took everything in Saitou's power to keep from grabbing his blade at the thought of last night.

Kenshin however noticed how the man's hand trembled. A small smile formed on his lips before it disappeared. "H-how is he?"

Saitou sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose with two slim fingers. "As stupid and annoying as I imagined him to be." Kenshin blanched but Saitou ignored him. "He's arrogant, stubborn, and has a temper that puts your wife to shame."

_'He-he couldn't be _ that_ bad!'_ Kenshin's mind began to swirl. True he did not know his son but he knew Kaoru and she had raised him. Saitou had to be making this worse than it really was! Kenji could not be like that!

Saitou looked back at Kenshin and rolled his eyes heaven ward. "He reminds me of someone I knew."

Kenshin blinked out of his thoughts and lifted his heavy head towards the man before him. "Who?" Uncertainty and ignorance threaded into his voice causing Saitou's left eyebrow to twitch suddenly.

"Ahou." Saitou said as he looked pointedly at him. "You may not have been with him for most of his life but he is definitely your son, Battousai." Saitou smirked at the sick redhead. "Smarter too. Who do you suppose he would have learned all of that from? Certainly not anyone from around here."

"Oro!" Kenshin tired to glare at his rival but somehow just could not. Instead, he smiled at the older man, a genuine smile. In a small way, Kenshin was glad that Kenji was like him, though he did not like the attitudes he picked up.

Saitou saw the smile and turned his face from it. "I spoke with him this morning before coming here." Kenshin's smile faltered at the words and tone Saitou had suddenly picked up. "He knows what kind of man you were. He knows about Battousai the Manslayer."

There he had said it. Saitou wasn't the one to give away a clue to what was going on, let alone help people get personal lives back together, but Kenshin was different. Saitou had been his rival for several years more than two decades worth, he had been his ally in the later years, and now he found himself feeling sorry for the redhead. But…why the compassion?

Saitou sighed as he thought about that word. Tokio had always teased him about being friends with Battousai and though Saitou denied it with anger and annoyance, he knew that he could count on Kenshin should he ever need him.However, Saitou would not do the same for him, or so he thought. _ 'No, I am just trying to get the idiot out of my house and away from Shiori!'_ The wolf growled to himself though he knew that somewhere deep down in side of him he cared for the diminutive man more than he wanted to.

Kenshin felt his smile fall and the world quiet down. The older Himura had and would always be ashamed of what he had been during the war. It had been dangerous for any who knew him when the Bakumatsu died down since so many wanted to extract revenge. The name Battousai was dangerous and he did not want his son to say it without knowing the troubles it could cause, but he did not want his son to know those troubles. He had wanted to protect Kenji in this new world he had sacrificed to create. Kenshin kept the name a secret from the boy knowing that his friends would do the same. They all wanted Kenji to grow up like a normal boy and not live the life any of them had to- but now he knew… now he was in danger.

"Wh-why did you…" Kenshin couldn't even speak around the lump that had formed in his throat. Why did he have to know? It was already bad enough that Kenji hated him for not being there for him but now to know that he was a murderer? Why did he have to know? What difference would it have made?

Saitou looked over at the redhead suddenly feeling his stomach knot. But…he had done the right thing…right? Kenji _had_ to know. "Himura," The name sounded funny coming from his lips, leaving a strange after taste as well. If it had been at another point in time Kenshin would have thought the world was ending, _again_, but he was so enthralled in his thoughts that he barely registered the words spoken. Saitou tried again.

"Himura, listen to me." Saitou could have sworn that his voice had sounded desperate. Angry with himself, he looked at the Battousai. He had only meant to tell him that his son would be coming home soon. But now, his mouth refused to speak further.

Kenshin looked up shadowed violet eyes brimming with unshed tears. He didn't want to cry anymore and especially not in front of Saitou but he felt as though he could. As if, it would make no difference.

Those eyes finally broke the barriers Saitou had been trying to keep up. Those eyes he had seen before, tired and sick eyes, eyes that spoke that they would be relieved of the pain soon. It had been those eyes that he had missed yet dreaded each time he saw them. Saitou was a man that loved the truth and therefore always looked into the eyes of the one speaking to him, to see if it was truth. He often fell in love with eyes, eyes that told more yet said little. Okita had eyes like that, Tokio too… and now this small man before him had them as well.

Saitou cursed mentally every part of his self-resolve trying desperately to build its self back up but he let his shoulders droop and his hands curl against the fabric of his pants. Why did this always happen to him? Was he not a man that could hold his mind and emotions in check no matter what life threw at him? But was he not also always loosing the ones he cared for dearly?

"Kenji had to know and he will come to you with questions of his own. No matter what that idiot child of yours says, it doesn't change the past. What you did, you did for your own survival and time doesn't change that. Your son will never know the blood that was shed in order for him to gain such freedom. His future was at the cost of your own life. If he still does not appreciate your efforts, then he is dumber than I thought.

Saitou took a deep shuddering breath. Had he really said all that? It wasn't like him, not like him at all! Why could such eyes always break away all that he had made and show what he was? He felt exposed as if he were naked and under the scrutiny of this man before him.

Kenshin was surprised at first, but quickly rendered miserable.Of all things, he had not expected to find Saitou capable of speaking with such feelings. Though his voice and demeanor had seemed uncaring and gruff, he knew the underlying message and the effort it had taken to speak to his old rival in such a way. But he had spoken and both were aware of the weight to the words.

Kenshin reached over and took hold of Saitou's right arm. It was an old form used to greet each other weaponless and meaning no harm to the other. Used for comrades, brothers in battle, and those who trusted each other dreadfully. Kenshin had known that he and Saitou shared something beyond what they had with anyone else. They both had known each other in battle and had thought to die in battle. Alas, fate had been kinder to them allowing them to live their lives. Rivals, yes, they had to best the other always, but when Kenshin stopped caring if he won or lost to Saitou that competition force that bound them was thrown to the wind. So what bound them now? Their past? Yes, they both shared an equally bloody past that was hard to leave behind. Their present? Yes, both their children felt neglected and left in the dark about their lives. Their future? That Kenshin was not so sure. Saitou's reaction to everything had confirmed what Kenshin had feared the most. Was he really going to die?

Kenshin blinked and watched the clouds float by lazily. A soft warm wind tousled his hair and warming his chilled body. Death, so long ago he had said that he did not fear it and was always ready to die needlessly if it could save one person. But when he realized that life was what saved others, what others had sacrificed to give to him, he had enjoyed it. Almost greedily consumed it though he knew he did not deserve it. So now his time was up. Now he was to turn in the payment that was long due. Could he handle this? Could _they_ handle this?

Kenshin bowed his head. Saitou had been hasty to leave but had mentioned that Kenji would come today to speak with him. Was this his punishment for a life ill spent? To die before resolving anything with his son? Moreover, if he did reach a conclusion was it fair to have Kenji for**—**what? Days? Weeks? Months? Who knew when he would breathe his last!

"Oi. Kenshin!" The red head blinked back into reality at the strong voice. Yahiko sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, his voice suddenly taking a reprimanding tone. "Kenshin you shouldn't be out here! You need to rest!"

Kenshin smiled and almost laughed at the scolding young man. "Maa, maa Yahiko. I'll be alright." Kenshin gave him a true smile making Yahiko blush slightly.

"Even so Kenshin you should at least wear a jacket or somethin'." Yahiko looked away from the man he admired. For a second there he looked healthy and beautiful, not that Yahiko was interested in men, it's just that Kenshin's softer features made him a sort of pretty guy. Yahiko sighed and shook his head knowing that Kenshin was not going to move from that spot until Kenji came. "I'll go bring you a haori." Yahiko muttered before entering the home. 

Kenshin's eyes crinkled in delight of having won his way…_again_. He took a deep breath letting the air fill his lungs completely. He did feel better today, maybe he was just thinking too seriously about his sickness and tainting it with the relationship he had with Kenji.

"Ojisan! Ojisan!" Kenshin blinked, as he looked up at the small boy running up to him waving a bokken.The older man smiled at the boy. If Kenji was Kenshin's little copy then Shin'Ya was definitely Yahiko's son.

"Ohayoo, Shin'Ya." Kenshin nodded his head towards the eager youth.

"Ohayoo Ojisan!" Shin'Ya bowed respectively to the Kenjitsu. Myojin Shin'Ya carried his grandfather's name and his father's looks, but it was his mother's sweet temperament that made it impossible to believe he was Yahiko's son. Shin'Ya had just turned twelve last winter and was growing like a weed.

"How was your stay with Tae-dono?" Kenshin asked as he patted the space beside him. Shin'Ya plopped down on the ledge letting his feet swing out underneath.

"It was good. Tae-san let me cook a little!" Shin'Ya smiled at the memory and then looked around. "Ano… Ojisan have you seen Tousan or Kaasan?"

Just as Kenshin was about to answer Yahiko stepped through the shoji door holding a haori and cup. "Kenshin here's a jacket and some tea." Yahiko looked down at the little figure sitting next to the red head. "Shin'Ya? What are you doing here so early?" Father smiled down at his son teasingly. "I would never think you knew what morning was!"

Shin'Ya rolled his eyes and smiled. "I wake up early all the time!"

Yahiko laughed as he placed the jacket around Kenshin's small shoulders. "Oh is that so? Well I suppose noon for you _is_ early!" Yahiko grabbed his son in a headlock pressing his knuckles against the dark hair, all the while laughing.

"'Tosan!" Shin'Ya cried out laughing with his father.

Kenshin watched the two quietly as a pang of jealousy filled him before over turning into guilt. Had Kenji missed this? Would they have been like this if he had never left? Kenshin looked down at the cup of tea he held his violet eyes misting as the laughter beside him continued. He only prayed that it was not too late to fix things, that he and Kenji could have a second chance. But was he going to get this chance? Would Kenji come home to talk?

Kenji wanted to scream and shake the two people he walked with. Unlike any of his walks, Shiroi had become incredibly silent walking two feet behind the men. Saitou was in the lead with Kenji slightly behind him. The silence irritated him. He wanted the nonsense chattering from the little girl, wanted her talking about things he really didn't care to hear about; instead there was a pessimistic silence that covered the three.

She had been like that all morning while skittering back and forth in the kitchen. She had prepared his parents a nice little meal and some tea to help sooth their illness. However, Kenji got the impression that she was doing that not just out of hospitality but because she wanted to get out of her father's way. It had been quite evident that Fujita-san was uncomfortable around his only daughter. Why that was, Kenji did not know but he did know that he didn't like it! How could someone be uncomfortable around Shiori? Kenji stopped to think about that further.

What _did_ he know about her? He knew that she was smart and at times lonely. But what else did he know about her? Her mother died her father traveled; she had some brothers, how many he didn't know. He suddenly felt uncomfortable around the two. It had only been three days since he meet the little girl but there was a sense of comfortableness that she exuded. As if he knew her yet didn't. That thought did not settle well in his stomach. Was it because he had been weak in his sense lately due to the problems with his father? Or was it because she had intended it to be so? Knowing yet not…

Kenji stole a quick glance at the girl over his shoulder. Could she really be capable of manipulating people at her will? Kenji narrowed his eyes in thought. No, she was just a girl. He left that thought on the street and crushed it as he walked by.

Saitou had noticed the shift in his ki and frowned. Shiori _had_ been acting strange lately as if she was trying to hide this big secret from him or Kenji, maybe even both. Saitou shook his head. In the beginning, he had known his daughter and now she was like a puzzle to him. Of course he was to blame for that, distancing himself from the child with no consent on her well being.

Saitou watched Kenji carefully out of the corner of his eyes. Would she turn out like him? Lost, hurt, and confused? He didn't want that to happen to her, but he also didn't really know how to solve this problem. He wasn't like Kenshin in the sense that he felt he needed to atone for all the killings he had done. After all, Saitou had killed for a reason and a purpose, no matter what side he had chosen. But how was he to explain that to her? Explain that he merely wanted to protect her from things that would take her away from him as tuberculoses had taken her mother. Saitou inwardly cringed. How long had he avoided her because of his beloved Tokio? Shiori resembled her mother so much that sometimes it hurt just to look at her, to listen to her voice and watch her gestures mimic her late mother. How could he explain to her that he loved Tokio so much that he feared that her death might repeat in Shiori

_ 'Tokio why aren't you with me? Why do I have to face this silly fear alone?'_ Saitou felt alone without his wife and knew that Shiori could help him fill the void that Tokio had left. But he was afraid, afraid to take the first step to building that relationship. He was afraid that the dangers his creed brought would take her away from him. So he distanced himself for her, tried to hide his past and ideals from her, but somehow she learned. Saitou had wanted to raise her to a good woman, one that obeyed that was humble, but Shiori often had different ideas. She had convinced him to teach her kendo and he did simple tricks that she could use to defend herself if needed but no gatotsu, definitely no gatotsu.

Right before he left Saitou had received some news that the gang he had been following was moving out of the country. If it were true then Saitou would be leaving the country as well. How long would it take to catch them in the act of smuggling in arms he didn't know…but how would Shiori react to that information? Could he tell her that he was leaving for who knows how long to far away lands? Saitou _had_ to tell her but how long could he hold the information from her?

She felt out of place and suddenly wished to hide somewhere until everything passed. Her father had told her countless of times that other peoples business was strictly that. But how could she have avoided that painfully familiar look? Those eyes burned with much the same hurt as hers did. How could she have turned her back on that?

Her eyes rested briefly on her father's wide back. Was he angry with her? Mad that she had let herself into this boy's life and he into theirs? Was he happy to see her? Glad to be home and away from work? It was so hard to tell what he was thinking, but it was easy to tell when he was hiding something.

Her father was a man who hid himself well. His emotions, thoughts, facial features and even posture were always constantly in check. His mouth however often betrayed him. It formed into a tight frown when he was unhappy about something. It quirked itself into a smirk when highly amused by something or someone. It became still and thin when he thought deeply about something that troubled him. It was that passive line that he always presented towards her.

Was it something she had done? Could she undo it? Tears jumped into her large eyes her heart wrenching. What had she done to make her father hate her so?

As the surroundings became more familiar, Kenji stopped thinking about the small girl behind him and began to dread the meeting with his father. What was he going to say? Would he forget all that he heard the day before and just forgive him for it?

_I love you._

Lies. The word danced in the back of his head teasing him with its presence. It was like a demon in the shadows that wished to torture its prey by hiding its identity. He lied to you. He doesn't love you. He hates you. He lied to you about his past. Kenji felt his heart constrict within his chest a lump forming in his throat. What if he had been lying and he didn't really love him? Could Kenji handle that rejection, again? He hates you. Kenji could feel the tears creep up into his eyes and he pushed them back forcibly.

Coward. The word lashed out at his thoughts. You're a coward. You know that its not true. His mind seemed to hiss out at him. The gates for the Kamaiya dojo came into view. What was he to do, to say?

His heart began to race as his mind went blank leaving him alone with his fears and doubts. Would he apologize? Would things go back to the way they were? Would they fight again and again and never reach anything? What? What would happen?

The troupe stopped before the door each tortured by their own thoughts. There was laughter coming out from behind the doors. 

"Are you ready?" Saitou asked his voice baring the harsh tone once again.

_'This is your chance! Get out of here! Run!'_ Kenji felt his knees buckle beneath him. Coward. The word whispered again through his mind. The young Himura took a deep breath before pushing the wooden gate open revealing his father waiting for him on the porch.

---- tsudzuku ----

**Ojisan-**Uncle

**Kaasan- **Mom, a slang of Okasan which means mother.

**Tousan- **Dad, a slang of Otosan which means father.

Okay wait before I begin giving my thanks there are a couple of stories that I think everyone should read! More next time!

Crimson Destiny, Red Soul Shiori makes an appearance in this wonderful Kenji story! Awesome start and has a promising future!

The Wolf's Mission Yes an awesome story about Saitou and Tokio! (Saitou is so great here!)

Nine Months A cute little story about Kaoru being pregnant and Kenshin worrying about it all!

An Alternate Place and Time A very different perspective on how Kaoru meet Battousai!

The Past is Present A dark, angsty fic that is leaving me in suspense guessing what's going on!

My Life College life through Kenshin's eyes. Dark and light, but mostly just a really good read!

_Arrigato Gozaimasu!_

Man I really can't thank all of you enough! 105 reviews and we're only up to the 9th chapter! Arrigato mina you guys really do motivate me to do this and bring a light to my gloomy days of studying. ^-^ Thank you all so much. I also would like to give a special thank you to ** V-Babe **for being the 100th reviewer! Yatta! So keep reviewing and telling me what you guys think about this story! ^-^ Every comment makes a difference!

**Crystal-** Hum... well I haven't really come to a conclusion to Kenji's temperament when he sees his father again. I mean there are so many emotions he could have (anger will be one) that is hard to choose. Hopefully the next chapter will live up to the expectations of everyone. ^^;; It's gonna be really hard!

**Shuro-** Eh heh... lying no! NEVER! I just think it could be done a lot better, preferably by someone who knows what they are doing! ^^;;

**Chri-** Yay! You found it funny! I have a really bad sense of humor that only my sister can understand, so I am really happy that someone else can find it humorous as well! ^-^ Well it's not to say that Kenji hasn't heard that Battousai was his father it's just never really been confirmed. When I revise the story I will make sure that I make that point clearer! Thank you for your input on that! It was very helpful! Sorry for making you wait so long! School is evil!!

**Tanuki-dono-** WAI! As always you are one of my biggest fans! Thank you so much for being very supportive in everything you do! You're just way too awesome to describe with words alone! Thanks for reviewing my story! Also thank you for visiting my website! Keep drawing and writing! MOU! Where's the next chapter of CDRS?! 

**Jason M. Lee-** Daijobu? Daijoubu?! WAH! I'm sorry! But I had to give us girls a little fan service here! ^.~ Hee hee Thanks for reviewing! And yes Kenji and Shiori should be together in every story! BWAHAHAHA! (referring to comment on Crimson Destiny, Red Soul)

**Magia-** Yeah it will all pass, but right now I should be doing some homework and I'm not! *sigh* I am just so tired of writing papers, doing projects, and taking tests. At least the end is near! Dec 13 last day of the semester! YATTA!! Thanks for the wonderful idea! Yeah I had thought about using that but it just wouldn't work out with the ending I'm going for. But it was still excellent input! Hum... maybe as side story of some sort? A before this story happened? Thank you so much for all your wonderful support! I'll be needing all I can get!

**fujifunmum- **I love you! Will you marry me? JK! (I hope I didn't scare you! ^^;;) You have been one of the few from the beginning and I love all your stories! *HUG* You are the best reviewer and author ever! ^-^ Yes Shiori is only 12. Hum... I guess I should have put in there somewhere that she had seen her older brothers and sisters-in-law do it so that's why she would want to do it. (and who _wouldn't _want to kiss Kenji? ^.~) Saitou is a man of few words (though very OOC in this chapter) that's why I love him! ^-^ Thank you again for noticing that problem I'll fix it come revision time. ^-^

**Leila Winters-** Thank you so much for editing this story! You write the best Saitou ever! I just love him!! Thank you so much! ^-^ You should send me a picture that you have drawn and let me see if you are as bad as you think you are. (most probably not!) Thank you for looking at my art I really do appreciate it. ^-^ I'm an artist before a writer (that's what I'm getting my degree in. ^^;;) Write more for Wolf's Mission!

**Koneko-chan-** No I can't tell you that would be giving the ending away. ^-^ Gomen just know that you'll either love me for it or hate me for it. ^^;; And you're right there is just something wrong with Kenji making out with a twelve year old. ^-^ Well, Shiori will have to be a guidebook for Kenji I suppose! Yeah I like the way the name flows better. ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

**J. Liha-** ::blushes:: Thank you so much for looking at my pictures! Oh I'm not that good! All my friends draw better than I do! ;_; Markers are hard to use and they took me months (and money... lots of money) to learn how to use them! If you draw I would love to see some of it! ^-^ Art is always good art especially when shared among friends!

**LSR-7-** Actually Shiori's name has been like that until last chapter, so you weren't miss-reading anything. ^-^ Actually Shiori is a girl's name used in Japan I came across it from an anime I watched a long time ago which is why I misspelled it. But you're right it doesn't have the same softness that Shiori does. Arrigato gozaimasu for your input on the name thing I really appreciate it! Knowing what my readers think about stuff like that is very important to me. ^-^ ::bows:: You have my thanks.

**V-Babe-** ::throws confetti:: YATTA! You're the 100th review! ::bows:: Arrigato Gozaimasu! ::blushes even more:: It's not that great. Arrigato! Input is always appreciated and great reviews always wanted! ^-^

**StillbornAngel-** Gomen for making you wait so long! College life is taking it's toll! (that and work -_-) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Chibi-Nikoru **_aka Shadow Flame_- I remember you! ^-^ Thank you for looking at my art work and for reviewing!

**Little swordfighter**- DON'T KILL ME!! @.@ Gomen, gomen! I don't know where I said that but if I did then it's partially true! ::thinks back:: Er... where _did_ I say that? I don't really recall saying it. ^^;; Gomen my memory is really bad! I can't go into the details of how everything is going to work but I promise you it won't be like in OVA where you wanted to pull your heart out (I did! I wanted to give it Kenshin so that he could live!) but the unfortunate will happen. ;_; Gomen nasi!!!

**Miya-chan**- ::covers ears:: ORO! ::turns into a beet:: Arrigato gozaimasu for reviewing! ^-^

**Ladymercury-** Hee hee that conversation actually wrote itself. I was planning on going into this deep and dark conversation when I said to myself "Oi self! Saitou would never tell Kenji that!" So I kinda went with the flow. ^^;; I wish it could have been a little deeper or maybe even longer. Thank you for thinking this story is funny! I try to do it but I'm just not very funny!

**Once again thank you all for reviewing! You have given me a peace of mind about my story and the relief I needed from all of my horrible homework! ::bows:: I am forever in your debt.**


	10. Chapter Ten

_AN:_ Gomen for taking so long! Classes start tomorrow and I wanted to at least finish this off, so sorry if the ending sucks!! Sorry no Sex Scene this time! ^^;; Replies for Reviewers from Chapter 9 are at the bottom! ^-^ Sorry for taking so long to get them out! Honestly they're getting to be a page now! Other awesome stories are also listed at the bottom! Don't forget to review! Ja!  
_Disclaimers:_ The song is Eating Me Away by Skillet from their CD Alien Youth. They are an awesome Industrial Christian Rock band so check them out! As always Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me and I can never claim his hotness, but I can dream about him ne? ^.~

  
**AN Feb. 18: Rewrote Kenji & Kenshin scene. Don't forget to nominate stories for the RK Choice awards! Hint: This story would be perfect for the Drama category. *wink wink* Ch.11 almost finished may be out by Friday. ^-^**

* * *

Heart of a Wolf 

**Ch.10 **

Time seemed to stop as all sounds died around the Kamiya Dojo. The sun hid itself from those below taking with it its warmth. A chill breeze moved through the trees their branches moving against the invisible force, creating a soft eulogy. The breeze tugged on loose strands of hair and cloth adding these sounds to the symphony of emptiness that permeated the dojo. Once again the sun appeared from behind the cloud revealing blue violet eyes stared intently into dark violet ones. So much hurt was heard in the trees that day…

Kenji choked back the sob that collected in his throat at the sight of his father there waiting for him on the porch. It brought back memories of his childhood when he himself had done the same thing. How many times had he sat there, in that exact spot waiting for the man he never knew to come home? How many times had he been disappointed by the appearance of Yahiko, the Kashin students, mail men, everyone else but him? How many times had his mother done the same thing? When had he stopped doing it? When did he realize that his father wasn't coming home? When had he stopped believing that his eyes would shine in anticipation, at the joy of seeing the one you were waiting for come home, the way his father's did? When did he loose his father? When did he stop being his son?

Kenshin let go of the breath he didn't know he held. Kenji was home. Kenji was home! He wanted to run to his son and embrace him tightly, hold him till the day ended, and forget everything that was between them. He wanted to do so many things! Tell him that he loved him. Kiss his forehead like he used to do when he was a boy. He wanted to thank Kami-sama for giving his son back! The pain was gone, the sickness ignored, the past forgotten... Kenshin would have run to Kenji if not for the look in his son's eyes. There was so much hurt there that it left Kenshin breathless. Those eyes did not want Kenshin to come running those eyes wanted answers to the pain that they endured. Kenshin's guilt washed over him, his heart shuddered within his chest. Old demons were about to rise and he was not looking forward to it.

Shiori clutched the bento close to her chest. Her heart beat wildly leaving her breathless and lightheaded. She could feel the hurt that permeated through the air, physically touch it. Her heart clenched and tears sprung in her eyes. The scene was so painstakingly familiar. She could remember when she used to wait for her father on the porch; whether it rained or snowed, she would wait. He never would come though… a police officer with news and a letter would appear before her father ever did. But she was alright with that… right?

Shiori fought back the tears that wanted to flow so freely from her eyes. She had to be understanding. She had to be strong, for her father and now for Kenji. No, she had to be strong for herself. The small girl swallowed back the pain, the hurt, the memories and stapled a smile onto her pale face. She would see this situation through and someone would receive a happy ending even if it killed her.

Saitou wanted nothing more than to shove the two together, the unending silence was unnerving him. _'Why don't they just say something?!'_ He thought angrily, his thoughts and emotions frazzled by so many things. Shiori's birthday was coming up in a less than a week and he had to leave again. _'Another birthday missed.'_ He frowned at the thought and actually felt his knees shake under his weight. He couldn't miss it, this scene before was a warning sent from God. This could be him and Shiori in the future. He rationalized that this was the reason why he was so involved in Battousai's affairs-they were a premonition of things to come if he let them. Saitou had to change his and Shiori's fate, but how? He was so scared to loose her! If something happened to her… if she was to die… No! He wouldn't let that happen! But if she was to die…he would die if he lost her… just die.

Yahiko felt his legs weaken and buckle beneath his weight. It felt as if he was waiting for a grand battle to begin and a battle it was. The young kenjitsu had learned a little about Ki sensing and was bombarded with all the fierce emotions that everyone seemed to be projecting unchecked. He turned brown eyes to the tallest of them all. Saitou seemed to be indifferent to the entire situation but there was a stiffness in his posture that belied the truth. The only one that didn't seem to notice anything was Shin'Ya.

"I've brought some breakfast hopefully you haven't eaten anything yet!" Shiori cheerfully broke the silence causing her father to raise a thick brow, but he kept silent. The black haired girl was suddenly the center of attention as all eyes turned to her.

Shin'Ya smiled at her with a glint in his blue eyes. "My mom is already making something but if you hurry she might be able to work around what you've made." He stood from the porch intending to lead the young girl to the kitchen where Tsubame was hiding away.

Shiori was taken aback momentarily before nodding and turning to her father. "Chichihue Yahiko-san is an instructor of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu," She turned back towards the spiky haired man jutting her chin in his direction. "Will you be teaching a class soon?"

Yahiko blinked at her question. "A-Aa."

Shiori smiled and turned back towards her father. "I would like to join the dojo father." She informed the tall man before her.

Saitou merely nodded before looking towards Yahiko. "I'll be sitting in on your class to see if it is worth my daughter's time and effort." 

Yahiko bristled at the comment but realized what was going on. He nodded his consent though he ground his teeth together in annoyance. "Shin'Ya, please take Fujita-san to the kitchen and help your mother." The little boy nodded before leading Shiori away. He then invited Saitou to follow him towards the dojo.

Shiori passed by Kenji with a pleading look in her golden eyes. _'Please try to understand him.'_ Kenji never did anything to inform her that he understood her request, he simply left his face barren of any emotion. She knew however that he had understood and followed the taller boy leaving the two Himuras to their own destruction or redemption. She prayed it would be the latter of the two.

_It's eating me away… _

_I said to God _

Kenji never moved, his feet becoming attached to the ground of which he stood upon. Before him was than man he loathed to hate and whom he was so terribly afraid of. Anger boiled within him, overflowing from his veins. But he had seen the look in Shiori's eyes, begging him to understand, to not push his father away without at least hearing what he had to say. But what could the man say to fix all that was between them? What could be said to relieve him of this crushing pain? His heart was in shattered pieces and each piece was much too small to be glued together by words. Somehow Kenji found his voice as he pushed back the rage that was building inside him. He wanted to know, needed to know, how this was all going to end.

_It's rotting in my mind… _

_It's like a cancer _

"Why are you out here?" Kenji internally winced. He hadn't meant to be so harsh about it. But looking at his father he couldn't fathom as to why he would be out there on the porch when he was so sick. He should have been inside resting or at least away from the cold wind. His mother was going to worry so much. It made his blood slightly boil. His mother always worried herself sick over that man, and for what reason? All he ever did was leave. He left her, and he left him. Why should they care about a man like that? A silly wanderer who has no home.

_Is there anything, anything _

_At all to numb the nothingness? _

Kenshin winced as Kenji's words rushed towards him like a knife. "I have been waiting for you." He answered softly looking down at the ground. _'I've been waiting to explain, to talk to you, to hold you, to tell you I love you. Please Kami-sama, don't let it be too late.'_ He didn't have the heart to look his son in the eye. He knew that what lay behind the violet blue eyes was a swirl of confusing, hurt emotions. All that had been caused by him, by his absence in the lives that he cared the most about, maybe this was his punishment for killing so many.

_I need a reason to breathe… _

Kenji snorted. "Why would you wait for me? Why do you care if I came back or not?" Trepidation slithered on the outside of his consciousness, making him wary of his father's answer. He knew the answer was to meet him, he had seen it in his eyes, yet… yet he could not bring himself to realize this and instead sunk deeper behind his barricade, his anger. Fury, rage, hurt, all these emotions were clearly heard in his voice but not as strongly as the fear. He was afraid of the man before him, afraid of his rejection, of his hate. Kenji didn't think he could possibly handle another situation like the day before, another wound that would dig deeper and leave him exposed to the cold air. He was sure that he had no more blood left, but somehow he was afraid to bleed.

_It's eating me away…_

Kenshin looked back up surprise evident in his face. "Of course I care Kenji! You're my son! The only one I have!" The older Himura was hurt and angry at the words. Angry at himself for letting his beloved child think that he didn't care about him, angry at the fear that his son's voice held. Was he really so afraid of him? Was it because he had been Battousai? Was he afraid that his own father would take his life? The bitter coopery taste of blood filled his mouth as guilt flooded through his small body. He had bit his tongue. _'Why did he have to know?'_

_It's eating me away, _

_It nibbles at my brain… _

Kenji shook his head ruefully smiling at it all. _'Lies .'_ His mind whispered. "You didn't seem to remember that when you left. Did you also forget that you had a wife here in Tokyo? Or maybe you found some other woman to warm your bed, a new family to go to!" Kenji snarled out violet blue eyes narrowed and cold as ice. It was a low blow, he knew it, his father knew it but he didn't care. _'Lies… they are all lies…' _

_The question of my existence,_

_ And the matter of pain…_

Kenshin was in front of Kenji so fast that the poor boy had no chance to block the blow that came rushing towards him. The impact of Kenshin's fist left the auburn haired youth sprawled below his towering form, glaring down at him. "I would never betray your mother like that!" Kenshin spat out his blue eyes just as cold. "Ever! Your mother is everything to me!" And then he realized his mistake. He had never struck his son before.

_I shake my fist, I shake my fist _

_At the cosmos and my insignificance! _

Kenji brought a shaking hand to his jaw. _'Twin bruises.'_ Kenji morbidly mused a small smile working its way to his mouth. But Kenji wanted to hurt his father, wanted to hurt him like Kenshin had hurt him. He could still feel the stinging pain of each shard of his heart cutting deep into his flesh, could still feel the blood that dripped slowly killing him as each second went by. Tears sprung in his eyes unexpectedly, stinging them like tiny needles. His father had struck him. He had dared to lay a hand on skin that he claimed to love and protect. _'Lies…'_ He knew he deserved it for what he said but… "You have no right to touch me."

_I need a reason to breathe…_

"Kenji-" Kenshin crouched down to his level extending a hand towards the wound, internally wincing as Kenji recoiled back from his touch as if he was a snake ready to strike. It hurt him. He had not meant to do that, but the frustration the need to put him in his place had taken precedence over any rational thought and suddenly Kenji was much further away than he had been before. _'I'm sorry…' _

_It's eating me away__…_

"You have no right to touch me! You are not my father!" Kenji skittered back, kicking up dust and dirt in his hurried frenzy. His hand never left his cheek, he was afraid that if he removed it that he would find a scar much like his father's on it. Cross scars of pain and blood.

_Save me from my rage  
And my humanity! _

  
"Kenji! Don't say that please! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-" Kenshin pleaded and begged with him to stop and just listen to him. The older Himura wanted to go back in time to stop himself from ever touching him! To stop himself from ever leaving! But what was done was done and no amount of wishing and praying could change that. He just wanted forgiveness and a chance to start over, to try again and mend these open wounds. He wanted his son back.

_I'm more nothing than being!  
Is this my legacy?_

"Don't apologize! I don't need your pity!" Kenji shouted standing up in one smooth motion his hand gripped the reddening cheek madly. Tears streaked down the pale face leaving a trail of salty moisture on the dirt-ridden flesh. Wide, wild eyes glared, spurned, and hated everything within the man before him. "I don't need YOU!"

_Feel it eating me away!_

"Kenji-" Kenshin saw the extreme look and grew fearful. He wanted to help him! To stop all this! His head spun with all the hateful words and the raw emotions that slammed into his tired and sick body. _'I don't need YOU!'_ The words echoed in his head a thousand fold shattering any thought that was in its path. _'But I need you…'_

_All that I am, all that I want, all that I lack  
Come on and save me!_  
  


"Shut up! I don't want to hear you!" Kenji whirled around with every intention of leaving this place of hatred and pain. He had to leave now! Every single fiber in his body cried out, throbbed with something frightening! Desperation, doubt, fear, anger, rage, pain—it was all there calling him to hurt the diminutive man. To make him stop talking! To crush him the way he had crushed Kenji. To destroy him like he had destroyed his son. He had to leave before things got out of control. He had to get away from all this! _'Coward…'_

_All that I am, all that I want, all that I lack  
Come on and save me!_  
  


"Son, please let me explain!" Kenshin desperately cried out groping at his son's kimono sleeves, stopping him from leaving once again. _'Don't leave! Can't you see that I need you? Can't you see how much you mean to me? How much I love you?'_ Kenshin could feel the desperation sinking into his bones causing him to quiver slightly. Tiny needles pricked at his eyes causing the vision of his son before him to blur slightly. _'I need you…' _

_Save me from my rage  
And my humanity!_

"No! And don't call me 'son'! Didn't you hear me? You are NOT MY FATHER!" Kenji yelled barring his white teeth and snatching his sleeve away, _hard_. He _hated _him! It was so hard to breathe. Why did he come back here? A tear fell down his redden cheek. Why? His heart was painfully trying to beat against the crushing force of his chest. _WHY?!?_ So that he could feel more pain? How many more times could his heart break before there was nothing left? He was out of tears! Out of blood! Why did his father wish to hurt me so much? His left hand twitched, aching to feel the touch of the red head's heated skin. _'Lies… SHUT UP! They are all lies…' _

_I'm more nothing than being!  
Is this my legacy?_

"YES I AM!" Kenshin yelled right back at him, his voice warbling slightly. His face was an angry red and his breathing was coming in short gasps. He had forgotten how to breathe suddenly. His narrowed eyes were brimmed with a golden yellow color. He was furious! He was hurt! How could he say those things? Kenshin thought he wanted to talk! To listen to his side of the story! _'Don't leave… listen please… I love you…' _

_Feel it eating me away!_

Kenji couldn't take it anymore! When would this man have enough blood on his hands? When would he just shut up?! The demons had won. Kenji's heart was consumed with hatred and fear. He spun around quickly and landing a devastating blow, knocking Kenshin several feet away. Kenji breathed heavily. His whole body trembled as he watched the mad skid softly against the dirt ground. He sneered at the man that disgusted him, but it somehow come out like a choked sob. "Are you?" Kenji whispered brokenly, he just couldn't speak around whatever was lodged in his throat. "A father would know his son's favorite color." Kenji watched as Kenshin lay on the ground spread-eagle his chest rising and falling rapidly. "A father would teach his son how to be a man." Kenji growled out the words as he roughly wiped the free flowing tears away. But they wouldn't stop. More tears spilled from the dull, icy blue gray eyes. "A father would be t-there… on-on his son's… fifteenth birthday…" Kenji choked out, sobs breaking his voice as he bent his head down. He was silent for a moment as he tried to push all thoughts of that day away. _'I needed you…' _

_All that I am, all that I want, all that I lack  
Come on and save me!_

Kenji had wanted nothing more than his father to be there on _that_ day. All previous malice and hatred was forgotten as hope swept through him. Maybe… just maybe he'd come! Yahiko had been telling him stories of his fifteenth birthday surprise, his father's reverse-blade sword. Kenji could vaguely remember that day as he had been a small child but Yahiko's excitement rubbed off on the younger boy, filling him with a sense of hope and wonder. Kenji could see it now… Kenshin would see him and embrace Kenji all the while teasing him about being a man and marrying soon. His mother would protest about her baby boy leaving her grasp and his father would tease her about coddling him at his age. They would all laugh and his parents would stare at each other in blissful romance then kiss in front of everybody. Yahiko would make gagging noises while holding Tsubame and Shin'Ya close. Kenji would laugh at them all puffing out his chest as the new man of the family… family… it was all he had ever wanted, a real family. That would have been his genpuku gift… They could have been a family again. If only he would have come…

_All that I am, all that I want, all that I lack  
Come on and save me!_

Kenshin's body shook with sobs that were caught in his throat. _'He needed me and I wasn't there! He needed me…'_ Why did it have to be this way? Why did everything have to turn out to be this way? If he had never left… if he had never killed Tomoe… if he had never become Battousai this would never have happened. "Gomen nasi Kenji-kun. Sessha is—sessha is unworthy of all of you." _'I never deserved Kaoru, I never deserved Kenji. This was just some sick punishment for my sins.' _Kenshin rose slowly and painfully facing his beloved son with moist violet eyes before hiding them beneath his lowered bangs. "Sessha should leave before sessha causes anymore pain." _'You don't need me anymore… I can only bring tears.' _

_It's eating me away__…_

The young auburn haired youth stared at his father in absolute horror, his face paler than usual. _'Did he just—Did he just say what I think he said?'_ Kenji trembled the shear force of his fright shaking his strong bones and firmly planting him in the ground. His mouth had run dry at the statement, his throat on fire at the choking, sob caught in it. _'N-no! Don't go!' _The world spun around so fast that it left him dizzy. He could suddenly hear his heart beat thunder dangerously in his chest. He could hear his lungs gasping desperately for air. _'I need you… don't go…' _

_  
Save me from my rage  
And my humanity! _

It was his fault. He should never have accepted Kaoru-dono's invitation to stay at the dojo. He should have left years ago, wandering around Japan never attaching himself to a place, or people, he just brought pain and suffering. If he had done that… if he had done that then maybe he would have rotten away miserably like he deserved. A morbid thought occurred to Kenshin at that moment. Maybe his own son hating him was punishment because he was so dirty. So blood soaked that this was the proper retribution for his sin. He had separated so many loved ones that now he was farthest away from the one he loved the most. Kenshin moved heavy feet towards the wooden gates behind his son. He would leave and this time for good, never to come back and cause all this heart ache and pain. He would carry the knowledge of his own worthlessness till the day the sickness would overtake him and send him to hell. _'You don't need me anymore…' _

_  
I'm more nothing than being!  
Is this my legacy? _

"NO!" Kenji grabbed onto his father tightly, nearly crushing his fragile bones in the embrace. Kenji buried his face in the blood red hair hiding his tears within the strands of silk. His breath was quick and shallow. "No… don't go." Kenji whispered hoarsely. "Please… don't go… don't leave me…" _'I need you…' _

_  
Feel it eating me away… _

Kenshin was in a slight state of shock as the strong, thin arms tightened even more around him. His head spun at the rapid change of attitude that Kenji exhibited. His heart fluttered in the warm embrace that he had longed for. Kenshin shuddered releasing a wet sigh giving in to his previous temptation when Kenji arrived. The older Himura hugged his son just as tightly as Kenji hugged him. "I won't go Kenji. I won't leave you." Kenshin whispered harshly into his son's shoulder before kissing his forehead. Their argument wasn't finished but it was the beginning of the healing process. There was still so much they needed to talk about. So much to be explained, so much apologizing to be done, so many more tears to be shed, and even more love to be gathered. "I won't ever leave you again. I need you." Kenji shook in response muttering words Kenshin could not hear but understood. Kenji needed him too.

"Ow!" Shiori cried out dropping the sharp knife on the cutting board. The small girl placed her bleeding finger in her mouth cringing slightly at the bitter taste.

"Shiori-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?" Tsubame hurriedly removed the iron pot from the fire before clambering towards the small girl worriedly. Shiori nodded mutely even though her large, luminous eyes began to shimmer with unbidden tears. Tsubame smiled lightly at the girl and slowly eased the wounded finger from the protective cavity. "Here, let me see." The older woman said softly, smoothing frayed nerves.

But Shiori had been over emotional the past few days, especially with the little escapade with Kenji and his father. It brought back unwanted fears and doubts, things that she had been so sure of before seemed distant memories in the past. Did her father really love her? Did he care that she was alone? Why did he leave if he loved her? These thoughts and more swirled around inside her like a tornado waiting to take down the wall that held them back.

The tears streaked down even though she didn't want them to, even though she tried to push them back. "I'm-I'm such a k-klutz." Shiori sobbed out as Tsubame inspected the cut finger. It wasn't so bad just a minor wound that would heal easily.

Tsubame shook her head leveling her dark blue eyes with Shiori's brown ones. "Maa, it happens to everyone." She smiled at the little girl child. "I've done it several times, see?" Tsubame showed Shiori her own right hand that held small scars and nicks against the perfect skin.

Shin'Ya had come over as well to inspect the wound over his mother's shoulder. "Does it hurt?" He asked innocently trying to figure out what it was that was making the shorter girl cry. Shiori shook her head in a negative. "Then why are you crying?"

Tsubame gasped whirling around to face her son. It was those moments that really made Shin'Ya Yahiko's son. "Shin'Ya!" The small boy cringed under the reprimanding tone. Tsubame then patted him out of the kitchen. "Go get some bandages."

Shiori had placed her finger back in her mouth in hopes of stopping the bleeding. Tsubame would have laughed at the sight if she didn't want to offend the girl. The black haired child was hiccupping now, tears streaming down slowly from each golden eye, and her finger protectively in her mouth. Tsubame had always wanted a little girl, not that she didn't want Shin'Ya just that she wanted someone to teach how to cook, to mother and dote on with girly things. She and Yahiko had tried to have another child after Shin'Ya but had no luck.

Tsubame shook her head clear of those thoughts and pulled the girl towards the small step in the kitchen. Sitting down she gathered up the wolf's cub in her lap, hugging her tenderly and whispering soft soothing words into the black hair.

Shiori had tried to hold back the tears and tried to be strong, but the moment she was scooped up in the older female's arms she broke down. How much she had longed for her mother to do that! To have someone to talk to about things only girls talked about. To explain all her fears and ask all her questions. How much had she wished that her mother had never died so she could be held like that. Shiori cried harder unable to hold back anymore, unable to pretend to be the grownup, she was just a little girl after all.

Tsubame had just held the girl tighter and began to rock gently when the anguished wails began. They were muffled by her shoulder but the shear force that the tiny body shook with was enough to cause Tsubame to cry too. _'How can one so little harbor so much pain?'_ It reminded her of Kenji when he was small. How much had he cried when he was little and how hard too! Tsubame pulled Shiori in tighter, more towards herself hoping beyond hope that her body could somehow absorb the pain.

Kaoru watched her two love ones silently, wet salt traveling down from sapphire pools. She knew that Kenji was going to stay and that he was going to have questions, for both of them. But at least now the two of them would be able to talk to each other and heal themselves together. They may argue some more they may not. And though she hated watching the two of them fight over and over again, she knew it was to be done. She knew that they had to solve this somehow, that father and son had to come to some sort of conclusion only they could be happy with.

The sick kenjetsu instructor fell to the tatami floor coughing harshly, ruby red blood splattered against snow white skin. Kaoru's blue eyes widen and then sadden suddenly. _'Kenshin…' _Kaoru bowed her head slightly staying that way for a few moments before crawling back towards her room. She wouldn't let them know. If she did then everything that had happened up to this point would be worthless. Kenji was still store and if the bruise were poked hard enough it would erupt again.

The kitchen door snapped open loudly causing the small woman inside to jump slightly turning to look at the intruder. Blue eyes widened as they took in the tall lanky police officer with harsh, cold amber eyes. "What happened?" He asked gruffly his fierce eyes never leaving the shivering child.

Tsubame gawked for a moment before shaking in fury. "Nothing!" She snapped causing the man to look at her curiously before turning back to the small girl. The usually fearful woman protectively pulled the girl away from his gaze. "What can I help you with sir?" Tsubame asked a little harsher than she had intended once again gaining the curious look of the police officer. Yahiko had told her about this cold hearted man, and even though he made her heart race with fear, her motherly instincts caused her to bare her fangs towards him.

Saitou let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl. He was tired of all this. His daughter was in so much anguish and despair that he had felt her ki all the way from the dojo. Rushing over to her proved that she was crying and bleeding, if his nose was correct, in the arms of the silly boy's wife. And now said wife was acting as if it was her cub and not his! Saitou clenched his hands unconsciously moving one towards his sword. He was agitated and worried over Shiori! He was not about to let some woman assume that she was the caretaker of his child!

Yahiko appeared behind Saitou breathing hard with sweat trickling down his face. He glanced at the group in the room, quickly assessing the situation. Yahiko moved pasted the wolf and stood between him and his wife. "Tsubame it's alright. Fujita-san is her father." He said softly over his shoulder never taking his eyes off the man at the doorway.

Tsubame gasped at the statement but only tightened her grip on the small child. Shiori managed to calm down and sniffled an apology to the older woman pushing away from the embrace. Shiori muttered another apology to Yahiko that he didn't quite catch but nodded in acknowledgement anyway. Tsubame stood up slowly her wide eyes going between her husband and the petite girl walking away.

As soon as Shiori was near him Saitou bent down to her level and placed his blazing eyes on her red face and then moved them down to the steadily bleeding finger. Saitou sighed in relief. Shiori kept her face downcast and swallowed her sobs. Her father hated those who were weak. Now she had given him another reason to despise her. That thought caused her bottom lip to quiver.

Yahiko watched the entire exchange with curiosity. Then with a move that surprised even him, Saitou gently picked up the girl in his arms and exited the kitchen. He felt his wife grip his arm tightly and he shook his head in response. Yahiko couldn't understand the wolf and his daughter but he knew that Saitou was the only one who could help her now.

It felt like an eternity had passed when Kenji pulled from his father's grasp. He sniffled and whipped the remaining tears away before facing his father again. He felt silly, stupid even, at everything that he had said and done. He had barely even tried to hear the man out to understand his reasoning. But… Kenji felt better as if the heavy burden that he carried had finally been taken off his shoulders.

"Kenji?" Kenshin asked hesitantly. What if he changed his mind now? What if this was just a small show of what Kenji really felt inside but was still buried beneath too much pain and hurt?

Kenji looked back at his father a small rueful smile staggering on his face. "Chi-ChiChiue…" Kenshin smiled so brightly that it almost made Kenji want to squint his eyes.

"Do… do you meant it Kenji?" Kenshin took a step forward, his violet eyes glistening. Kenji blushed slightly before moving back a step much to Kenshin's disillusionment.

"You can be…" Kenji started wishing he didn't sound so much like a lost child at the moment, but that is how he felt. "You can be if you want to…"

Kenshin nodded his head vigorously before looking sullen again. "We… we have much to talk about, de gozaru yo."

"Aa." Kenji agreed, not liking the way the conversation was going. "Anou… how are feeling? Shouldn't you be inside resting? What about Okasan? Is she feeling better?" Kenji rattled through trying not to go back to the same feeling as before. It was weird the way he was acting, as if nothing had happened between them.

Kenshin was about to answer when a flaring ki began to approach them. The ex-hitokori immediately jumped in between the offending ki and his only child. It wasn't until he had started to 'poke' at the ki that he relaxed slightly. Kenji merely stared down at his father wondering what was going on.

Saitou appeared with a not too happy scowl across his sharp features, Shiori protectively curled into his broad chest. Saitou didn't even spare the two red heads a glance as he passed by them. "Send her cloths home tomorrow." He called over his shoulder not once looking at the two.

Kenji blinked and was about to follow if not for the strong grip on his shoulder. Kenshin shook his head. "Sessha thinks it would be better if he took care of her now, de gozaru yo." Kenji was about to protest it but the look in his father's eyes squashed the retorts. "Your mother will be very happy to see you, that she will." Kenji nodded mutely as the hand was removed; he glanced back towards the door before following his wobbling father.

Kenshin managed to make it to his bedroom door before collapsing in fitful coughs. Kenji cried out as he caught him watching with large eyes the blood that splattered onto the curled hand. The rest was slow as if the moments thereafter were played under water. He knew he yelled for Yahiko, he knew that a doctor had come, but most of all he knew what his father was trying to hide.

_Arrigato Mina! So sorry if the ending sucks! This are the replies to reviews on Ch.9. ^-^_

_FanFiciton.net:_

**Jason M. Lee**- Err… oops! My bad in the misspelling I wonder where in the world I got the idea to spell it that way! ^^;; ::pats JML on the back:: I'm sorry the fan girls get you. If I could I'd start a fan boy rush on Kaoru but I think Ken-sama may personally visit and hurt me if I did. ^^;;  
**Vesca**- *sigh* Well the scene between Kenshin and Saitou was nothing what I had planned it to be, in other words it wrote itself. I wanted the scene between Kenji and Saitou to be like that and well that wrote itself too ending up with a short introspective. ^^;; My fingers doth type many a strangeth things. I'm not to pleased with the conversation between Kenshin and Kenji went. I felt like I built all you guys up for a really watery reunion. Even with the help of the song it didn't work quite as well as I had wanted.  
**Crystal**- Thank you so much for your words of encouragement! ^-^ Yeah I like the softer side of Saitou that I know exists yet we never get to see too much of it. Most people seem to think that he's all mean and cold but he's not, he's just practical and most of all protective. ^^;;  
**LSR-7**- *sigh* Yes it's a little too angsty for my tastes as well… it's a wonder I'm writing it at all! Anyway, thank you for the misspelling correction! ^-^ I had a bad source (for once actually looking up how to spell something in Japanese! I know I'm sad…) It's been taking me a long time to write the ending of this fic, reaching the top of the hill is one thing actually getting there is another (from now on the story really is just down hill… ha ha ha… I need serious mental help.)  
**Fujifunmum**- HUGGLES!! Yes I've built up the tension only to let it flop right down. ;_; Ro-Chan is very sad now. Saitou is back in character right now actually, Leila Winters helped me out with Saitou. (she's really funny!) Sorry I didn't have a Sex Scene 3! I'm so frazzled right now with the semester starting up again and cost for books and tuition that I'm basically drained of all creative processes! (which is why I'm starting to doubt if I should have written this at this moment…^^;; Maybe I should have waited a bit more…) I'll write one especially for you next time!  
**V-Babe**- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It makes me happy to know that you like my story (it's my first successful one ((well not counting Inuyasha…)) I think that there is a new wave of stories coming around featuring the relationship between Kenji and Kenshin, however you're right, most of them don't explore Kenshin's feelings and thoughts. Glad I was the first one! ^-^;; It's rare these days to become original about something! ^-^ ::blushes:: Oh this really isn't the best. There are several stories better than mine but I am glad you think of it that way. Check out my favorite authors/stories list, there are some pretty awesome stories I've read that would tower over mine! ^-^;  
Mara- *GASP* YOU glanced at MY story? ::bows:: Oh thank you! You are one of the best Saitou/Tokio writers out in the Rkfandom! Er… sorry about the Gatotsu thing… I never check my spelling (I really should but I'm too lazy…)  
**Angel Baby**- ::blushes pink:: Aww… thank you for being such a fan! Yes, Kenshin is just way too awesome for words alone, which is why he's so hard to write. ^^;; Thank you again for reading and reviewing! I hope to hear from you again!  
**chris kugler**- Anou… I'm not sure what you mean? Is he dead in this story? Not Yet. Is he dead in the Anime? He was killed off in the last OVA. Is he dead in the manga? Watsuki never wrote it and as far as I know he didn't want that so no.  
**Ayce** **Shade**- Don't I knowth. ^-^ Yeah, I'm getting this chapters out waaaay too slow now. Can't help it really… like I said to another reviewer… and I quote.. "reaching the top of the hill is one thing actually getting there is another (from now on the story really is just down hill… ha ha ha… I need serious mental help.)"  
**Tanuki-dono**- MEGA HUGGLES!! I forgot to ask about the tornados! Is everything ok? I feel stupid now. ^^;; I'm going to send you an extensive email reply so I won't go into much here. ^-^ Just one thing though...UPDATE GIRL! How dare you leave us all hanging like that?!? :Þ

**C-Chan**- Thank you so much for reviewing! Yes I post this story in only three places, Fanfiction.ne, Mediaminer.org, and Tales From the Meiji Era (tfme.net) so if you ever see it else where let me know!! ^-^ Hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment for you! ;_; I so sad that this is ending I can't think straight! (that and classes... gah...)

**test-** ::blinks:: Notice what? Sorry about the cliffhanger at the last chapter... just seemed like the best place to stop. Well that and my mind went blank. ^^;; Thank you so much for reviewing! ^-^

**Argentum Draco**- ::blushes red:: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. Yeah, the chapter lengths don't really hinder me, I'm used to babbling for 12+ pages for reports ^^;;, it's the content that always slows me down. I'm nearing the end and I'm slowly trying to hold on to the story. I kinda don't want to finish it. ^^:; But I will! I just can't leave all you guys hanging now can I? ^-^ Thank you again for reviewing!

**darktenshi**- ::blushes bright red:: That is one of the most wonderful reviews I've ever had! HUGS thank you so much! ^-^ I'm glad you like my story! I'm even more happy that you saw my pictures! ::flashes her finger in a 'V':: Yatta! Sorry about the lack of depth in this last chapter... I think I'm going to rework it once more. Not quite sure just yet. You can thank Leila Winters for helping me with the characterization of Saiotu! He's one tough cookie to write, him and Kenji! Gah! Shiori is one of my favorite Original Characters to this date. She's actually one that I had created before I saw Kenshin and then I kinda molded her around some ideas that came to my head when I was watching the TV series. When I decided to write this story Shiori went under some major character restructure as I tried to fit her into the series. I glad you like her! She's not so hard to write but not very cooperative at times either! ^-^

**J. Liha**- Don't ever say that your artwork sucks! Drawing is not just about talent but about a lot of hard work and skills learned! ^-^ Talent only allows one artist to take a bound from the starting line where another has to begin at the very beginning. So don't say that it sucks, I'll be offended. My stuff used to suck 8 yrs ago, but I look back at them and think that they held the best memories of when I was first introduced to anime. ^-^ So draw on Liha-dono! ^-^ Oh and thank you for reviewing!! ^^;;

_Tales from the Meiji Era:_

**Battousai's Woman-** Thanks for your compliment on my Kenji drawing! Also thank you so much for taking the time to review this story! Your review is even more special to me because I know that at TFME it's not the most ordinary thing to do! I'll think about drawing more stuff for the site but it's really up to Mir to decide if she wants them. ^-^ Maybe one day I'll get a whole set drawn for her! ^-^

_Other Awesome Stories:_

**Whistle in the Dark** _by Talco_

**The Loop: Getting Personal**_ by sugarsweet143_

**Ties of Loyalty **_by Unseen Watcher_

**Hey don't forget to leave me a message! I know it's a long scroll down but I appreciate all my reviewers and want to thank them one on one! So before you go read the stories I suggested REVIEW! Thank YOU! ^-^**


	11. Chapter Eleven

_AN:_ Well this chapter took it's sweet time wouldn't you agree? I'm so sorry that this took forever but really time is being to be a very precious commodity right now. *sigh* Well this is the second to the last chapter of Heart of a Wolf and this chapter wasn't supposed to end where it does, but I just couldn't bring myself to make it longer than 10 pages. I don't want to bore all you readers to death. In a way this chapter has nothing to do with the previous chapters and you may find it kind of odd, but it sort of works. Well be on the look out for the last and final chapter which may come in 2 weeks (not next week but the week after is my Spring Break!! YAAY! \^0^/ ::cheers::)

Well as promised Sex Scene #3 makes its appearance:

Kaoru licked her lips in anticipation as Kenshin approached her. His face was determined but teasing as he advanced on her fully intending on taking her. Kaoru backed up against the wall her heart racing inside her heaving chest. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready for this even though she wanted it, she _really _wanted it. Her skin was slick with sweat and her heart fluttered within her tight chest. Kenshin was nearly upon her when Kaoru finally managed to steel her nerves blushing brightly. "Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin whispered huskily his dark violet eyes brimmed with gold and desire. Warmth spread through her reaching from her head to her toes as she took in his strong muscular form. He then smiled at her and her breath caught in her throat. "You can't be afraid of cooking lessons." "Mou easy for you to say Kenshin! You're food doesn't try to eat you!" Kaoru complained not wanting to really enter the kitchen.

Okay so that wasn't really a _sex_ scene, but I couldn't come up with something better! ;_;

_Disclaimers:_ I don't own Kenshin and most likely never will. If I did I would never show it on Toonami... EVER.

**AN 3/20: Um... okay this may sound very weird but I think part of the ending of this chapter was erased when I uploaded it. ^^;; Did everyone read the Rain Scene? If not hopefully ::crosses fingers:: it's here.**

* * *

**Heart of a Wolf**

**Ch.11**

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Saitou felt as if this was all some bizarre twisted dream and that he would wake up any moment to find himself in his office, behind the heavy oak desk. That he would find his wife was still living and Shiori adored him to no end. But this wasn't a dream and it wasn't going to end that way.

It was this little girl that was the source for his internal warfare. All the way home the Miburo wolf had carried his cub home noticing the light weight load and enjoying the caress of feather soft hair. Human contact. He had missed it, missed it more than he had known until he had the chance. She had not yet graced him with a song of sadness, gratefulness nor one of protest. The small wolf cub had lapsed into silence, her cries immediately vanishing at his simple act leaving him a deep hurtful silence.

Saitou wasn't one for flowery emotions and frilly feelings, yet he felt drawn to these so-called 'nuisances' like a moth to a flame. Tokio had been the first woman to teach him the value of such things yet his demeanor never changed nor had she subjected him to. Shiori however was not Tokio and though she walked and had her mother's gestures it was his spirit that ran through her veins and fueled her to live. And it was his spirit that wanted these emotions and verbal assertions of things he never had to voice before. The moth to the flame.

He had become a wolf during the first days of the Bakumatsu, burying his emotions deep within, never letting them surface. During those days emotions could stab you in the back shaper than any katana, so they were to be ridden off and killed before they could kill you. But Tokio had changed all that. She had dug her sharp nails into his heart causing him to bleed every time he was with her, every time he was without her. She had managed to somehow tame the wolf with her wit and charm but most of all her emotional responses. Saitou is often misunderstood and thought to be without emotions. However he does not lack emotions he just merely could not express them like others. So he sought them out of people, craving and devouring each feeling. Taunting emotions that he could not freely show. Which is why the silence killed him. It seeped into his bones leaving him with a cold numbness, wrapping its icy fingers around his heart and squeezing tightly.

Shiori was usually so vocal about whatever it was that delighted or bothered her, what she loved or loathed, what made her happy or sad… Saitou had turned his only daughter into a shell of emotionless void in his presence. She never spoke to him anymore, excluded him from her life. But it was not as if he didn't blame her, he had done the same thing to her. A twisted thought reasoned that this was Shiori's revenge, a punishment that was a slap in his face. However, he knew that she was incapable of doing such things, wasn't she?

Saitou pondered on that thought, he very well didn't know her anymore. He didn't know her favorite foods, flower, not that he bothered with those sentiments, but his knowledge of her character eluded him. Was she patient? Caring? Kind? Did she jump to conclusions or think things through? Was she quick to anger? To hate? What he could gather about her he knew from his time with her, which was not very often and even then there was a mask that she placed for him and only him of that he was sure. How much had she changed from the spirited young girl he had first known he didn't know, but he was determined to find out and correct his mistakes.

As soon as Saitou had stepped into his house Shiori jumped out of his grasp as if a flame had licked her skin. She apologized profusely about causing such a scene, never letting him interject his thoughts. She then quickly dash away towards the kitchen like she often did closing herself from him, shutting him out of her life.

Saitou stood there in the empty foyer listening to his own heartbeat thump in rhythm with the clock. The Miburo's wolf suddenly looked as old as he felt, his shoulders sagged heavy and he could feel the lines under his eyes wrinkle in annoyance. He silently followed his daughter into her refuge determined to solve this problem or at least get some answers.

Upon entering he watched her scurry from one end of the kitchen to another like a frightened mouse. There was stiffness in her posture that told of the emotions she held in, she had built a fortress around her heart. The small child didn't even register his presence, as she was busy focused on preparing lunch for the two of them. The clangs of lacquered chopsticks against iron pans filled the silence yet could not compete with the sound of hurt and anger in the air.

Saitou cleared his throat interrupting the rhythmic pattern that Shiori had with her getas and the cooking materials. The dark haired child gasped loudly twirling around quickly her gaze landing on her slim father. She shook and the pan that she had been ready to place on the wooden counter that she now leaned against, fell to the floor clattering upon contact.

Shiori could feel her eyes grow wide at the sound but she couldn't tear her eyes away from her father. How long had he been standing there? Was he mad? Did he hate her? No… she knew he loved her… right? Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath came in shallow gasps. She watched as a frown crossed his sharp features causing her chest to constrict tightly effectively stopping her lungs. Tears stung her golden eyes and she swallowed them down yet the simple act caused her nerves to liquefy and vibrate throughout her body making her tremble fiercely.

Saitou's frown deepened as he watched his little cub, his face drawn tight and amber eyes narrowed slightly. Shiori bowed her head and a sob escaped her lips. Saitou pinched the bridge of his nose with two long fingers. He could be so stupid sometimes. The lanky swordsman had always known that his expressions were often fierce and held little comfort, but he had forgotten that for the briefest of moments. 

Shiori sunk to her knees under his gaze and attempted to gather the metal pan with shuddering fingers. Saitou sighed and shook his head stepping towards the frightened child with two long strides.

The pan clattered on the ground several times as Shiori attempted to pick it up and Saitou tried to help, only causing the pan to slip from their fingers even more. They both began to grow frustrated with the uncooperative dishware and nervous with the silence between them. Finally at his wits end, Saitou snatched the offending pot ware with one quick flash of his hand, snapping it back hitting the counter beside him with such force that in retaliation to the harsh treatment the counter dropped several radishes on his head.

Shiori tried to not giggle at the sight of seeing her father unconsciously pout as dakon radishes landed from his head to the floor with soft bopping noises. She ended up snorting instead causing her father to raise an eyebrow at her. Shiori bit her bottom lip silencing the bubbling sensation building up in her and avoided his piercing gaze.

Saitou sighed and placed the pot gently back on the ground before lifting his daughter's face to look at him. His calloused fingers slid from the bottom of her chin to brush some of the dark bangs away from her wide eyes. She looked so much like her mother that it hurt slightly.

Shiori didn't understand what was going on. She remembered a time when her father used to caress her face like this but that was so long ago that she felt that an entire lifetime had passed since he had last done this. Her lip quivered slightly, she missed her father, missed what she used to share with him. She missed the comfort that he could provide, filling the void of not having her mother with her.

"I'm sorry."

The dark haired wolf cub had to stop and think for a little while. Did she say it or was it him? It sounded like her voice maybe it was her, she wasn't quite sure. She _was_ sorry. Sorry for making such a scene, sorry for interrupting someone else's life, sorry for making him suffer. She was sorry that she had caused him to push her away.

Saitou shook his head and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Forgive me." Shiori cried. Those two words had broken all her barriers for she knew what he meant. She never should have doubted him. Her father was one of few words but true emotions. He loved her, protected her, and would do anything for her. She knew that, he didn't have to tell her. She only had to listen.

Shiori wrapped her chubby arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She had forgotten his sent of smoke and him. Saitou wrapped her in an embrace that was firm yet gentle. He suddenly remembered how tiny she really was. How fragile she could be. He had forgotten that she was _not_ Tokio but Shiori, his little girl that needed him immensely. He decided then that he would not leave her behind like he had done so many times, but he would protect this little angel with his presence. He would need to speak with the chief of police tomorrow. Things were about to change for the both of them, but Saitou was not afraid, he had dealt with worse.

Darkness had settled and night had pulled on her cloak covering everything with her blanket. Thousands of stars littered the inky indigo sky making it glitter just slightly. It was a harder to see the stars now then in the centuries before. The use of streetlamps flooded the streets with lights but killed the stars above letting the cities become the glittering gems. Modern man had a way of destroying nature all the while trying to copy it.

Kenji didn't really notice this, however. His original intent was to do just that, to gaze into the night sky and perchance glance at the stars twinkling above. However, once he had scaled the roof and sat down, he could only hold his head in his hands ignoring the beauty above him and concentrate on the pain. _'It's not fair…'_ Consumption. His father had consumption. Its very name spoke of its destructive properties. It was something that consumed everything of the sickly. It took their life, their breath, their blood… it ate away at everything that the person once was leaving behind a shell that could not support the life trapped inside it.

It wasn't fair. Kenji had just gained his father only to lose him to sickness. It just wasn't fair. So many thoughts ran through his head as soon as he heard the diagnosis. Why didn't he tell them? Why couldn't they have reconciled sooner? Wasn't there a way to stop this sickness? How could he save the man he loved so much? Kenji's heart threaten to burst through his chest. It just wasn't fair! Why? Why?! _WHY?!?_

Kenji stared at the night sky from his perch, below him was his parents room where the couple slept a drugged sleep. The young Himura sighed as he watched what few stares he could see glitter into the night. A waxing moon hung in the sky promising to complete itself soon in days to come. He stared at it remembering the last time he saw the moon it was only half.

The auburn haired youth shook his head to clear it. It was so hard to believe that _days_ had passed. To him it seemed as if everything had just been one long nightmare that he had yet to wake up from. Days had turned into weeks, minutes into months, seconds into years. It was as if every time something happened time stopped and stretched for years.

He felt old, maybe had had aged a few years. Kenji sighed letting his shoulders slump with the act. Everything that had happened in the last four days had shaken all that he knew, believed, and had faith in. He felt like he had disappeared for a few years and came back to find things in utter chaos. But it wasn't, at least not in the physical sense. No, most of his chaos came from unborn emotions suddenly coming alive like a spring plant. Others were thoughts and torments that slithered inside him for years devouring any sense of reason. Finally, was the mental anguish of hatred and betrayal, of fear and hesitation that ate away at his heart and soul. He bent his head down, his messy bangs covering his face from view.

"Oi." Kenji looked up blinking away his blurred vision caused by tears to better register the face before him. Dark copper eyes peered into his violet ones, they reflected so much of the same feelings he had. Kenji bowed his head down low not knowing how to respond to the look. It just wasn't fair.

Yahiko sighed as he shook his head sitting down next to the red haired youth. He leaned back resting his weight on his elbows as he craned his neck back to better view the night sky. The silence between them stretched forever creating a large abyss that neither was quite sure how to cross. Yahiko let out another sigh before looking over towards the almost identical replica of Kenshin. It used to be so much easier when he was younger.

Kenji felt the eyes on him before ever looking up to meet them. They were eyes that he had known for all his life, eyes that could tease and scold him all at the same time. They were eyes of a father, brother, and friend. The young Himura wasn't quite sure if he'd ever be able to tell Yahiko how much he meant to him. He had been more than a brother to him so many times in his life that it was sort of hard to imagine life without the young man.

Yahiko gave him a crooked smile leaning up slightly to ruffle some of the wild red brown hair with one of his hands. Kenji yelped and batted the offending hand away glaring slightly at the older man. Yahiko smirked again his coopery eyes challenging the youth with a bit of arrogance laced in with the sadness. Kenji frowned and lifted his chin up high sniffing in disdain. Yahiko chuckled before resuming his search in the sky. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for but whatever it was it was found.

"Tell me about him." The voice was so soft that it almost drowned in the cool night breeze.

"What?" Yahiko asked more for clarification than for confirmation of the words.

Kenji never looked back towards the man stretched out lazily beside him, he merely continued to gaze into the night sky with a renewed awe. "Tell me about him… when you first meet him. What was he like?"

Yahiko blinked trying to capture the elusive snippets of his childhood. They were like tiny droplets of water that slipped from his fingers each time he tried to gather one up. "Strong. He was very strong." Yahiko said without pause.

_I'm not a child!!_

_You have the form of a child, but your heart is already that of an adult. I'm sorry. I underrated you._

"Strong?" Kenji asked a little bewildered. He had never known his father to be strong, stupid yes, strong? Whispers he heard whispers.

"Yeah strong." Yahiko smiled as the memories slippery as they were before condensed themselves into vivid pools of the past. He waded in each letting them seep into his bones and flood his mind with their essence.

_Who asked you to save me? I could have fought alone! I could have fought them!!_

_I see. Have I underrated you once again?_

Kenji saw the smile out of the corner of his eyes and blinked at it slowly. "How did you know when you saw him?"

_Is it your own weakness that bothers you, child?_

Yahiko laughed softly leaning back fully resting his head on his crossed arms. The smile that tugged at his lips grew wider as the memories got deeper, clearer. "He shoved a yakuza assassin head through the roof with just one flick of his sheathed sword."

_Damn it. I want to be strong. Strong so I don't need anyone's help… so I can defend the honor of my parents myself._

_I see._

Kenji mulled over the words in his head a little before replying. "Is he really that strong?"

"You never noticed?" Yahiko asked looking up at the moonlit profile of the young boy. They were so beautiful, both of them. They were like a polished pebble that one would find in a stream, so unique and beautiful that one could never throw it back.

"Never saw him fight before…except with a laundry stain maybe, but that was long ago." A small smile worked its way onto his boyish features. _'Could he really have been Battousai? Could I ask Yahiko? Will he tell me?'_

"He's strong, real strong." His voice challenged any objection otherwise before playfully adding. "No stain can get away from him."

Kenji looked down at the spiky haired man a pensive look carved across his pale features. "Is he strong enough for this?"

Yahiko didn't respond at first causing the youth to look back at the sky. It seemed like an eternity before an answer flowed from his lips. "He's strong enough for this."

Kenji nodded in acceptance. He knew what Yahiko had meant. His father would fight with the sickness and live his life till the end. He was strong. Another length of silence paved its way between them before Kenji broke through it once again. "Tell me about him. Tell me about how strong he was." Yahiko smiled.

_You'll be as strong as you want—Yahiko._

Kenji awoke late into the afternoon, which was unusual for him, mainly because of his exhaustive conversation with Yahiko last night. Yahiko told all of the stories he had of Kenshin detailing every fight scene, every moment that perspired between each event yet leaving out enough that Kenshin could explain. Kenji was in a shocked amazement. He had never known _that_ man. He'd seen the housewife, the silly man, even the abandoning man but never the fierce man, the self-less man, the protecting man. There were so many faces to his father that he had never seen before that it caused a slight pain in his chest. How much longer did he have till he got to see them all? Would he ever get to find out all that made up his father?

Kenji stretched and quickly got dressed in a decent kimono before gathering up his red hair in a high ponytail not really caring if it looked nice. He dashed across the halls sliding to a soft stop before a closed set of doors. Quietly he opened the rice panels and slipped inside closing the door just as quietly as he opened it. Kenji let his eyes adjust to the dim light of the afternoon sun before he set his gaze on the pair sleeping a drugged sleep in the middle of the floor.

He let out a sigh and walked towards them carefully so as not to rouse his parents from their slumber. He kneeled by his father much like he had done two days before. For Kenji those two days before had seemed like an eternity stretched out over years, not mere hours. He reached out his hand letting if hover a few inches away from the wild red bangs that spread around the pale face. He retracted the hand a small frown crossing his fine features.

Kenji placed his hand in his lap and just watched Kenshin sleep. His eyes were his fingertips crossing over every feature of the man before him. The watched the slightly parted lips gather in air before blowing it out in a soft rhythmic pattern. They watched the fluttering movements of eyes behind the eyelids telling of the dreams the man dreamt. Kenji closed his eyes and for a moment imagined he was a child again creeping into his parents bedroom from a bad nightmare.

His stomach growled faintly protesting the childish fantasy with its selfish desire to be filled. Kenji smiled ruefully and opened his eyes again to meet sleepy violet.

"Oohayo." The soft voice slurred thickly wadding through consciousness.

Kenji smiled softly at the stubborn eyes and stretched out his hand again letting it rest on the cool forehead. "Oohayo." Kenshin murmured something else that Kenji couldn't understand but nodded to anyway. "Rest." He commanded softly to which Kenshin really didn't argue to. He stayed there for a few more minutes before rising and obeying his stomach's insistent complaining. Before closing the door once more Kenji looked back over towards his parents and noticed the faint smile that painted the thin lips of his father.

Tsubame was, in a sense, a soft woman. She was a timid creature and over the years of marital bliss she had to learn to be less timid and a bit more assertive. This attribute increased as soon as she had a son to raise that wanted to be as reckless as his father, that all came to a screeching halt very quickly. But still the small woman was a timid creature by nature. Which is why when Kenji came bounding into the kitchen on footsteps of whispers she screamed and attacked with whatever she had in her hand, a pan that she held at the moment.

"Orooo…" Kenji cried out as the bump from the impact of the pan and his head began to swell in major proportions.

"Kenji-kun!" Tsubame yelped helping the poor boy sit on the step before the doorway. "Don't scare me like that!" She gave him a worried glance and inspected the injury.

Kenji winced slightly and peered up at the older woman with suspicious blue violet eyes. "Anou, Tsubame-san? Does Yahiko know hit that hard?"

"Yes." Came a chuckling voice behind them. "I've been subject to it many times." Tsubame pouted indigently at her husband her face flushing with embarrassment. "What? I've got the scars to prove it!" Yahiko cried out defending himself.

"Yahiko." The petite brunette huffed as she turned away from the two boys and resumed her cooking.

Kenji suddenly felt out of place and desperately wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere. "Er… I just wanted to get something to eat before taking Shiori's clothes back."

Tsubame looked over her shoulder briefly her blue eyes twinkling slightly. "Shiori already picked them up this morning." Kenji's face fell slightly causing the curious sparkles to glitter with amusement. "She's a very busy girl with many errands to run today." She turned her back once more to the hopeful face of the pale boy. "She'll be going to the market soon if I'm correct."

Yahiko plopped down beside Kenji giving him a sideways glance. "Speaking of errands. I'm too tired to do the deliveries for the Akabeko. You do them Kenji." It was a command not a request and Kenji's red head whirled around to face his older brother of sorts with an outraged cry.

"Why?!"

Yahiko snorted and lifted his nose at the boy. "Because it's your fault I'm tired!"

Kenji growled before he tried to attack the older man with a bokken pulled from nowhere, much like his mother would often do.

Tsubame let a small smile grace her features before she shook her head and turned back around to face them both fully. She whipped her hands on the soft pink apron and approached the boys fighting. She grabbed the bokken that was headed straight for her husband's unprotected thick head and stopped it's movements. Kenji just stared up at her for a brief moment.

"Kenji-kun, would you please do me this favor? Oh!" Tsubame hurriedly ran to the counter picking a letter up before trotting back to Kenji. "Could you please deliver this letter to Shin'Ya? He should be helping at the Akabeko as well."

Kenji stared at the letter that was imposing on his personal space like one would look at a viper that was ready to strike. Tsubame gave him a sweet disarming smile that made him cave in. He was such a sucker for smiles like that.

Kenji sighed as he nodded and took the letter from her hands. "Okay Tsubame-san." He shot Yahiko a glare. "But only because_ you _asked me to."

"Oi!"

Tsubame giggled and nodded returning to her previous task. "Kenji-kun." She sang out softly as he was walking out of the kitchen. "Get something to eat while you are there okay?"

"Hai." With that Himura Kenji walked out to face the day.

Shiori muttered a few choice words under her breath as she walked through the market. So far none of the stalls had what she was looking for at a reasonable price and she tried to haggle the prices but no one ever took the petite girl child seriously. She pouted in dismay; her father was not going to be happy if she didn't have dinner started soon. The thought made her smile softly. It was hard to describe her relationship with her father at times. They understood each other without words yet words were often needed just to reinforce everything that they held dear and close to their hearts.

The small child looked at one of the stalls selling vegetables and examined each with a critical eye as the owner continued to strive for profit in selling his merchandise to the woman who was trying to buy it at a reasonable price. Shiori smiled lightly again as she walked away from the stall. The man that was walking before her stopped abruptly almost causing her to crash into him and his bewildered state as he searched for something from his pockets almost desperately.

"Everyone must survive one way or another, think of the merchant from which you tried to steal and the family that he must provide for." She whispered to him as she passed by. The tall man stiffened with shock as he looked around for the owner of the voice that had disappeared into the crowd. At the stall the owner was holding his wallet confused as the woman smiled walking away with her purchase.

Shiori leaned against another stall that sold spools of fine cloth richly decorated with dies and embroidered designs. She sighed as she watched the passerby. What would her father think of her, she wondered. Would he be proud of her justice or would he be ashamed that a woman was doing such a thing? Sometimes she couldn't tell how he would react to the things she had picked up from living by herself.

"Well I really shouldn't dwell on it too much." Shiori opened her parasol to protect her from the sun's harsh rays. "I'll let him know _if_ he asks." Shiori smiled once again before stepping back into the crowd her light violet parasol mixing in with others as.

Kenji strode into the Akabeko and was quickly greeted by one of the waitresses who blushed shyly before showing him a seat at an empty booth. Kenji sat down without another look at the brown haired girl and just glared in annoyance at the wall of his little booth. A few minutes passed by until he felt a new presence beside him and a soft voice spoke hello. Kenji turned to return the greeting and stopped as the words died on his lips.

Raikouji Chizuru was having a bad day, she had been late to work and had already been hit on by four different guys, she was tired and slightly grumpy, so when Mai had told her that there was a boy waiting at table three she was not sure how to take it. At first she stomped over to the booth and had to stop as soon as he came into view. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. He was beautiful! Long red brown hair was gathered into a high ponytail as messy bangs covered fine, pale features that were drawn into a slightly annoyed glare.

Chizuru moved softly and swallowed her tongue as soon as she was near him. To her it was as if an angel had decided to come and grace them with his presence. After several tries she finally managed to find her voice to give him the customary greeting but usually she would usually carry a lot of cheer into her voice this time however it came out barely audible and breathless.

The dark haired girl froze as he turned to gaze at her and she felt her heart flutter desperately in her chest. She was drowning! Drowning in dark blue violet eyes that stared right back in to her chocolate ones. How could someone possibly be this beautiful? She flushed as she realized that she was staring at him with her mouth open and bowed repeating her greeting this time with a gaiety that she could not explain.

Kenji was staring. He couldn't help it really. It's not everyday you meet someone with a strong resemblance to your mother. But she was also different and held her own physical attributes that caused him to look at her longer, trying to figure out who she was and what tales she had to tell. She wore the simple French uniform of the Akabeko her dark black hair was partially pulled back and held in place with a light blue ribbon. Large brown eyes rested on a pale heart shaped face with small pink lips that were parted slightly at the moment.

When she bowed and repeated her greeting the red head snapped back into reality and smiled sheepishly at her nodding in response, not really trusting his voice at the moment. But he couldn't take his eyes off of her, there was just something about her that took his breath away.

"Sir?"

Kenji blinked and turned red at being caught staring again. "Uh… I'm sorry could you repeat that again?"

The girl giggled and smiled at him titling her head to one side as her dark brown eyes twinkled with amusement. "My name is Raikouji Chizuru. I'll be your hostess today."

Kenji nodded as he repeated her name in his head. "I'm Himura Kenji."

She gave him slight bow her sliver tray hindering a deeper bow. "It is a honor to serve you Himura-san. Would you like to see the menu?"

"Uh, no thank you. I would just like the tempura and some tea, please." Kenji replied trying desperately to will his uncooperative eyes away from her pale face and onto something else.

Chizuru giggled again and gave him a bright smile that made his heart speed up. "Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes with your order." With that she gave him another slight bow and walked towards the kitchen Kenji's eyes trailing after her.

He stayed like that for a few more minutes before groaning and burying his face in his hands. "What is wrong with me?"

Shiori's stomach growled loudly causing a few people to stare in her direction. She gave them a watery smile all the while cursing under her breath. Lunchtime had arrived and she still had found nothing that was suitable to eat at a good price. She frowned she really wanted to stop at a restaurant and eat something but she just couldn't afford it! Her stomach once again protested it's empty existence and she sighed, her shoulders drooping slightly.

"Mou! Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Shiori-san?"

Shiori turned around at the familiar masculine voice. Honey colored eyes blinked as they looked into soft blue ones. "Shin'Ya-kun?" The tanned youth smiled down at her causing her to blush slightly.

"How are you this afternoon?" He asked with the same titling voice of his mother. That thought made the small girl child smile warmly at the spiky haired boy. Tsubame was such a great woman.

"I am a little frustrated."

"Oh? Why so?" Shin'Ya asked while quirking a thick brow while holding his hands behind his back.

"Well," She gave him a sheepish smile. "I was supposed to buy lunch but every vendor is selling their products for ridiculous prices!"

Shin'Ya laughed lightly at her distressed expression, causing another bought of soft pink to color her cheeks. His voice was still that of a boy but there were hints of a deeper, huskier voice much like his fathers. "It seems that times are changing."

Shiori let her eyes fall into a line. "We sound like old people."

Shin'Ya chuckled and bent down slightly to peer into her fiercely red face. "Then we better do something about that huh?" He stuck his tongue out at her.

Shiori just huffed and looked away. "Well I didn't mean to be childish either!"

"Hey you hungry?" The young boy asked. As she was about to say no her stomach rumbled loudly giving away its discomfort. She blushed a deeper shade of red and glared down at her offending body part. "Come on! My parents own the restaurant up ahead."

"Oh no I couldn't." Shiori protested waving her hands before her.

"Don't worry about it!" Shin'Ya grabbed one of her hands smiling brightly as he dragged her shocked form away. "Mom would never forgive me if I let you starve to death."

Shiori growled as she glared up at him. "I will _not_ starve to death." At that her stomach made one last protest before she caved in the youngest Myojin laughing at her.

Chizuru tried very hard not to run over towards the boy in the booth and appear graceful. However it was almost a loosing battle causing her to shake with pleasant shivers. Oh why couldn't she be as refined as her mother? It must also be said that the Western shoes she wore were not only uncomfortable but also a little clumsy to walk in. It had taken her quite a while to master the strange leather shoes and not trip over herself but there were moments when her feet got carried away. It seemed that today was one of those days.

Chizuru had successfully made it from the back of the restaurant to the front without a hitch, however once she noticed that Kenji had been staring at her again with those piercing eyes her feet decided that now was the perfect time to forget how to walk. She let out a small yelp as self-preservation took over actually holding onto the tray. She held out her small hands out to catch herself and closed her eyes tightly not really wanting to see the impact. However, the impact never came and she felt the strange sensation of herself being slightly picked up. Dark brown eyes opened and then widened as she found herself within the embrace of the young man whose food was spilled all over the floor.

"Are you okay?" His deep velvety voice whispered.

Chizuru nodded slightly as shivers ran down her spine at his hot breath tickling her neck. He didn't let go and she didn't pull away. She felt the whole world disappear and only heard the faint cajoling sounds of laughter briefly before they too disappeared.

Kenji just couldn't let her go. Her flushed face stared back at him as the soft voices of children's laughter drifted up into his ears before stopping abruptly. He heard the soft gasp of a very familiar feminine voice and he turned his eyes over towards the sound. His heart stopped and the color drained from his face. Watching him with large honey colored eyes was Shiori with her hand firmly clasped in Shin'Ya's.

"Shiori…"

Somewhere in the back of her mind Shiori knew that her mouth was hanging open and her large honey colored eyes were wide with shock. She also knew that she had gasped at some point in time but she could not remember where. Strange. She usually was very well aware of all these things especially concerning herself, but lately… lately her world had been thrown upside down and inside out all because of one boy…Kenji. She hated being out of control of everything and here he was throwing emotions into a circle and she didn't know why.

Shiori closed her mouth with a snap and took a deep breath. The hand that enclosed hers gave a tight squeeze to grasp her attention. She smiled her eyes turning into half moons, her mask once again returning. She had control again… she would not let this queer feelings betray her true intentions.

"Himura-san!" She performed an extremely polite bow her voice carried the correct amount of surprised but almost delighted tones, her fake smile painted onto her face like those of the Kabuki actors. Shiori learned a lot from just watching others, namely those actors that she had often snuck into the theater to watch. What would her father think of her and her skills? What would he have to say about her silly little tricks?

The dark haired child knew the formality had to have stung him, she could almost see him wince, but she didn't care. It almost gave her a weird twisted sort of satisfaction at the thought that it may very well _have_ hurt him.

"What a surprise to see you here! We were just talking about you, too. Ne, Shin'Ya-kun?" She knew that must have stung too, the –kun part. She could see his thoughts now, _'-kun? So familiar already? And why all the formality all of a sudden?'_ She wanted to laugh, to cry, to yell but she didn't do any of these things instead she smiled, a soft, hallow smile. Really! What would her mother have said about her! Well… Shiori may very well have never learned any of these things if her mother were still alive. Que sera, sera… She learned that too, foreigners where so funny sometimes.

"A-aa. Anou… Kenji-kun?" Shin'Ya looked back and forth between Chizuru, the red head boy, and back to Shiori. He was quite very confused at the moment but the tension in the air was so thick he could literally touch it. "Have you seen my father?" He wanted to break the silence, the awkwardness of it all and just trample around a neutral subject that would somehow bring back normality into the situation.

"He sent me to do the deliveries." Kenji snapped harshly at the little boy before taking a deep breath and speaking the rest. "I have a note from your mother." The young Himura almost whispered his eyes never leaving the calm little face of the girl child. He was uncomfortable with her silence and even hurt by it. He would have rather her cried or yelled at him than to be quite. And all the formality with him and familiarity with Shin'Ya was driving him insane. She did it on purpose to spite him, but somehow he knew she wasn't really acting this way to hurt him. She was incapable of such things, wasn't she?

"Oh." Shin'Ya tugged on the hand he held and smiled brightly for the two of them. He didn't quite understand what was going on but the fact that the little scene that they had stumbled upon bothered Shiori was quite evident. "Come on Shiori-chan, let's get something to eat." Kenji visibly bristled.

Shiori giggled and shook her head carefully extracting her hand from his calloused one. "Oh no Shin'Ya-kun I really must be heading home now, Chichihue should be arriving home anytime now and I really must get dinner started soon." There she was back, the little adult child that she was comfortable with, the one that was always sure of her emotions, after all this was who she was before she meat the red head and his confusing ways. She had only meant to help him! And he seemed to be in better cheer so her job was done, her justice served, it was time she moved on.

"But I-" Shin'Ya flushed for a moment rethinking his words so that he could convince the dark haired girl to stay and eat with him. Shiori smiled and shook her head again, silencing any new cause to make her stay, even her stomach obeyed this time. Though she really wasn't hungry anymore, no if she ate something now it would not stay in there very long. How silly! How absolutely silly!

"Arrigato, but I really must go now." She glanced at Kenji who looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. _'Baka.'_ Shiori surprised herself with the thought. Was she talking to herself or to him? How ridiculous! She bowed towards Shin'Ya before turning and bowing towards Kenji. "Sayonara, Himura-san."

Her voice cracked and Kenji's eyes widened. Damn! Her voice cracked! She kept smiling and walked out of the door that she had moments ago passed through. Why did her voice crack? She was just saying goodbye is all. So why did it crack? Why did it feel as though her heart had said it and not her? Damn.

"Shiori! Matte!"

Shiori felt her chest clench tightly at the deep voice but she didn't stop nor did she look back she just kept going. Her little feet hurried faster on their own accord. She didn't understand why they did that, why the felt the need to move faster. It was silly of course, it made it seem as if she was trying to run away from him! Why? She felt no threat from him so there for it wasn't fear that made her legs walk faster. So why did she feel the need to flee? Why had her feet sprouted wings causing her to fly over the dirt-encrusted road?

"Shiori! Onegai!"

Why was he following her? Didn't he understand? Her job was done! He had found happiness just like the others. She had given him happiness! So why did he insist on following her? Her justice was served! Her happiness was gained! WHY was he following her?!

"Shiori!"

He was faster than her, she knew that, but she was smaller than him so she was lost in the crowd easily. She just had to stay in the crowd. She had to lose him. Had to get away. Why wasn't she happy? Where was her control? Why was he following her? Why was she running?

"MATTE!!"

Shiori missed the dark clouds that began to gather and take her cover. She missed the first cold drop that landed on her pert nose. Her mind was also running along with her body, and like her body it ran in circles, slide through alleyways, always hearing the hard pounding of it's pursuer. She had half the mind to run to the police station and get the red head to stop this nonsense. Didn't he see the pattern?

Shiori watched those whom she noticed where unhappy, angry, bitter to the world. She would listen to their sorrows, their hatred, and work her way to correct them, to bring them happiness. In turn that would bring her happiness, because she was unhappy, their smile would be hers, just like her father said once. Happiness gained, justice paid. If a child lost their kitten she would find it. Happiness gained, justice paid. If a vendor had something stolen from him she would retrieve it. Happiness gained, justice paid. If a son were angry because his father ignored him, she would mend the ties. Happiness gained, justice paid. It was a simple pattern, easy to understand and carry out. So why couldn't Kenji see it?

Shiori went through another alleyway knocking down several boxes into the pathway eliciting a few curses from Kenji whom the boxes attacked for getting too close. The dark haired child thought nothing of the thick, slippery roads or of the cold wind that caused her to shiver. Her mind was else where trying to figure out where the pattern had failed, where her control had been lost, and how she could fix it. She ignored the burning of her tired legs, she ignored the constriction in her chest, and she ignored the tears that blurred her vision. Her mind only sought control.

"Shiori! Please! Just let me explain!!"

The small girl child stopped suddenly almost causing the young Himura to knock her into the muddy ground. The streets were empty now, the shops and vendors had taken their stands and closed down for the day. There was nothing but the thick rain that fell loudly around the only two people on the street, Himura Kenji and Saitou Shiori.

"I don't understand."

Kenji almost didn't hear the words as the rain tried desperately to gobble up her words. Her back was to him, the pale blue kimono dark with water and clinging to every surface of her small body, as was her ebony hair. His own kimono and hakama hung closely to him as his sopping wet bands plastered to his face in disarray trying desperately to hide his eyes. He could feel his high ponytail hang limply down his back and cling to his neck.

"Why? Why didn't it work?"

What was she talking about? Was she doing that whole jumping around conversation thing she liked to do so much? Or was this something completely different? Kenji suddenly felt misplaced, like he really shouldn't have chased her, that he shouldn't be trying to explain himself. After all she was a child and he was four years her elder. This was silly! Why was he chasing such a petite thing in the rain? What explanation was he hoping to give her?

"Why is it broken?"

Shiori turned around to face him and his heart broke. Dark bangs hugged flushed cheeks and pale skin, making her skin glow slightly. Large amber colored eyes took on a innocent haunted look as if waking from a bad nightmare where demons roamed. Tears mixed with rain and ran down in rivulets down the fair face kissing the shivering blue lips that were frantically formulating words.

"Why am I not happy?"

Kenji never felt his heart like this before. All the times he fought and battled with his father never left him feeling like this, so completely empty and hollow. It was as if someone had swallowed his soul and left his body as a shell to continue living. Her words echoed within his shell trying to find meaning, existence within it. Why wasn't she happy? Because _he_ made her unhappy.

"Shiori… I'm sorry…" Kenji took a step closer to her his hand reaching out to the dark haired girl. He wanted to comfort her, take that look away from her eyes, to feel whole again.

Shiori yelped as if touched by fire and skittered backwards successfully splattering mud and dirt all over herself. "WHY am I not HAPPY?! WHY?!" She screamed at him, crying so hard that her body shook with each pounding sob.

"Shiori… I'm sorry… I-I didn't-"

There was a crack of thunder and the rain poured down faster, harder. Each drop sounding like a stone following hard towards the ground.

"No." She was calm again her eyes glowing fiercely within the darkness of the storm. "You broke the pattern."

"What patterned?!"

"Happiness gained, Justice paid!"

"What?!"

"J-JUST GO AWAY!"

"NO! Shiori will you just listen to me!"

"GO AWAY! I ALREADY DID MY JOB! YOU'RE HAPPY! I'M HAPPY!"

"NO!! YOU ARE NOT HAPPY!!"

Thunder roared through the sky chasing after the thunderbolt that gave the two children enough light to see the golden eyes that burned just as hotly. Molten gold meet frozen amber, each waiting for the other to start or back down from the challenge. The wolf bowed her head dark bangs covering the simmering gold.

"Why am I not happy?"

"Shiori…"

"Why am I NOT HAPPY?!" She sank to her knees more mud staining the plain clothing. Kenji followed suit he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to see her happy. It made him happy. He didn't know why, but that was how it was. They were both silent for quite sometime until another flash of lighting and thunder woke them from their reverie.

"I-I must go. I need to start dinner soon… Chichihue will be home and-and…"

"Shiori…" Kenji called out standing up as well. "Matte, I'll walk you home."

Dark hair flew harshly whipping her face. "No." She faced him with endlessly sad amber eyes. "Sayonara Kenji."

It hurt. The words had stabbed him open and left him bleeding. He could see the blood mix with the rain and dirt pooling at his feet. He was breathless and dying to her words.

"Sayonara." With that she opened the parasol she had been carrying with her and walked into the storm never looking back at him, never stopping, never returning.

Kenji stood there in the darkness watching her receding back disappear under the curtain of rain. He choked on a sob that had been lodged in his throat. Cold rain splattered his cheeks mixing with the warmth of his tears. He finally understood why he cared so much. What it was that made him want her to be happy. He loved her and now he lost her.

---- tsudzuku ----

* * *

_Arrigato mina:_

**Jason M. Lee- **Er... well I think you've noticed that I never check my Japanese anymore... I'm getting really lazy about it. ^^;; Anyway thank you so much for that little doujin summary! I'm going to see if I can buy it or something it sounds pretty funny! Also thank you so much for reviewing the edited chapter, it means a lot to me. ^-^

**Crystal-** Thank you for reviewing! Well Saitou makes another appearance in this chapter! And he'll appear again one last time in the last chapter! ^-^

**supernaturalove-** ::blushes:: Thank you very much! Yay! Another Skillet fan there should be more of us! ^-^ Your review is just so wonderful that I go back and read it over and over again ever few days. Thank you so much it's been a real blessing to me on the days that I feel down. Kenshin and Kaoru interaction huh? I'll see what I can do okay? Thank you for reviewing! ^-^

**Tanuki-dono-** Update Forces of Nature? EH heh heh... soon? maybe? hopefully? ::crosses fingers:: UPDATE YOUR STORY!! Sorry got excited. ^-^ Good luck with school too okay? Don't let it overwhelm you! IT'S NOT WORTH THE STRESS!! Somehow I feel like I should be taking my own advice. ^^;;

**darktenshi-** ::gets watery eyed:: It almost made you cry? ;_; I'm so sorry! I'll cry with you if you cry! ;_; Thank you for reading my story! I'll be even sadder when it ends.

**AngelsExist-** Glad you are still reading! ^-^ It makes me happy! Kill Kenshin and Kaoru? Will it help if I said you won't have to read about it? ^^;; Thank you for reviewing!

**JadeGoddess-** Will who ever get together? Shiori and Kenji? or do you mean the children and their parents? Thank you so much for reviewing!! ^-^

**Little red head-** WAHH!! I hate having to make this decision! But you'll see that it's necessary! ;_; I'm so sorry I don't want to make you sad!! ;_;

**fujifunmum-** Well _now_ the ending doesn't suck. ^-^ but it really did before! Tsubame never gets much attention in stories that I feel really bad for her! She's just too cute! ^-^ As promised I did the next sex scene but it's not well really a _sex_ scene. Oh well my brain is slowly dying so I can't hope for too much. ^^;;

**C-Chan-** Thank you so much for reviewing! Don't forget to update your story too! I'm reading it I promise!! ^^;;

**me me me and only me-** I love your name. ^-^

**J. Liha-** lol you're so funny! ^-^ Yes DRAW! DRAW! **DRAW!! XD** *cough cough* eh heh heh heh.... Thank you for reviewing! ^-^;;

**Vesca-** Funny thing... my keyboard does get kept busy unfortunately it's not with this story. ;_; Stupid homework how I hate thee. Thank you for reviewing!

**Leila Winters-** ::HUGGLES:: Aww don't worry about not reviewing a chapter, although personally I'm really thankful you do! ^^;; Of course ch.9 was a good chapter! You helped me write it! ^-^ I can never thank you enough for that. Yeah Shiori is a pretty sad character at times. I think I make her more sad than normal because I just can't imagine my life without my mom! I really do pity her at times which is kinda weird. ^^;; Yes, Kenshin and Kaoru have TB and yes Kenshin gave it to her. ;_; It's sad but TB is about as common as the cold is around this time, but unlike the cold it's not really something you recover from. Thank you again for reviewing twice and helping me with Ch.9! ^-^ Weren't you going to finish a chapter by the end of Jan? -_- Leilaaaa...

**shelli-** Wow! 2 Reviews! Thank you so much for your comments! They made me smile! ^-^ So please don't cry! ;_;

**Gypsy-chan-** Ah there you are! lol! Hey I went to your website! It was awesome but where's my pic? I didn't see it. ;_; Please don't make me say it! ;_; I don't want them to die either but they need to! It's very important! But will it make you feel better if I said that I really love them and that I won't make you read about it? I don't think _I_ could even write a sad death scene! I'd cry!! ;_; Well as a condolence you can keep writing the best K&K fan fiction for the rest of us to read and not have to worry about silly things as Death Scenes. ^-^

**Rei2-** CRIED?!? ;_; *sniffle* I don't want anyone to cry! *sob* I'm so sorry! Please don't cry! I'll be sad! ;_; Thank you for reviewing!

**Argentum Draco-** What does "Argentum" mean? I'm glad you like this chapter better! ^-^ Thank you for reviewing!

**Chrystaviel-** I don't think I can thank you enough for the review that you left me. I was having a really awful day and I was not looking forward to doing my homework. I just happened to check my email out of whim and I find this nice little surprise. I think I almost cried when I read it. ^-^ Once again thank you! I really do appreciate it. ^-^


	12. Chapter Twelve

_An:_ Well this took longer than I expected many because halfway when I was writing this my lights shut on and off for a while. I freaked out because I didn't know when was the last time I saved and I had written _a lot_! So yeah I was happy when my comp did a recovery and there was almost everything. I nearly wept for joy. This chapter is sooo much longer than the others because I had so much to say at the end and I just found the scenes getting longer and longer... I thought about just adding an epilogue but just decided to get it all out of my system. I hope you enjoy the final installment of **Heart of a Wolf**. I know I will miss it dearly.

_Disclaimers:_ Same thing, same owners, not me. The song is _Dare You To Move_ by **Switchfoot** from their album ** Beautiful Letdown**. So yeah... awesome band. I wasn't even going to do a song but it was playing while I typed so I think it's only fair that it gets put in.

* * *

**Heart of a Wolf**

**Ch.12**

A week had passed since the events of the rainy day were performed and neither Kenji nor Shiori had spoken to each other since then. Kenshin and Kaoru had recovered from their cold under the watchful care of their caring 'children,' Tsubame, Yahiko, and Kenji. Shin'Ya had returned to the dojo day after day with his father reciting the details of his day with the petite dark haired child with a shyness and eagerness that belied of a young boy innocently in love. It drove Kenji mad with jealousy and hurt causing him to lash out at the younger boy in anger during kendo practice. Tsubame was torn, she wanted her son to have the happiness that all mothers feel their children deserve, but she also knew what she saw and what she had seen was true love even with the limiting age boundaries. Kaoru was also torn, she wanted very much to comfort her son and denounce Shiori but she could not hate the one girl that saved her husband so long ago giving her happiness in keeping her soul mate for just a little longer. Kenshin however felt very much like smacking his son until some sense fell into him but refrained from doing so out of fear of his wife. Yes, a mad Kaoru driving him into his deathbed was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

Thus, it was this reason, and some fatherly instinct of course, that Kenshin sought to take his son out of his dreary mood and down trodden state. Really what a pitiful sight he made, even put Kenshin to shame on his worse Battousai Brooding™ moments. 

Kenshin sighed and looked over at his son with quite contemplation. Sure he had the right idea in the beginning but now he seriously doubted if his babble would make any sense. Kenji was currently sitting across from the older Himura with a look that could kill. Apparently Shin'Ya was going to take Shiori to the Sakura Festival tonight much to the disappointment of the young red head.

"What?" It was rough and harsh and made Kenshin wince at the tone. It poked at the fresh wounds reminding him of the days when him and Kenji used to fight.

"I uh, I wanted to talk." Kenshin hung his head in defeat. He really just wasn't suited for all this, really. He could feel Kenji lift a heavy brow in bewilderment. Kenshin shook his head and sighed. "You can't keep behaving like this." Oops… to much force not enough care. "You're starting to worry your mother and me." There a balanced, proportional parental equation. Kenshin gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"What would you know?" Kenji snarled as he glared as his father more out of frustration than anger. Kenshin gave his son a sad smile that caused the young boy to stop and _look_ at his father.

Kenshin looked over at the row of names that lined the dojo's wall. It had taken Kaoru so long to rebuild her dojo, but it was well worth all the sweat and tears. There were so many memories carved into the dojo's walls. The first time Kenshin saved Kaoru from Gohei, the battle with Saitou, and most importantly… Kenshin stared directly at the spot where the Kaoru doll had been pined, the thought made his stomach lurch and his heartache in the mere memory.

"Dad?" Kenji asked unsure of the strange emptiness his father was exuding.

Kenshin turned back to his son and gave him his soft smile. "I know we've never talked much," Kenji hung his head slightly at the comment. "But I'd like to share something with you." Kenji looked up his eyes usually bright. Kenshin chuckled at this.

"What?" Kenji asked confused at the switch in emotions.

"I imagine that's what I looked like when Shishou had a samurai story to tell." Kenji blushed slightly and gave his father a soft smile. Kenshin's eyes darkened slightly. "However this is not a happy tale." Kenshin's voice lost it's light tilting and became serious. "I'm sure you've heard of Battousai, ne?"

Kenji was a little unsure of how to answer that question. He looked at his father carefully before nodding his head slowly. "I've heard some things." He said carefully.

Kenshin smiled at the answer. _'He really has grown up a lot.'_ "Have you heard what he looks like?" Kenji shook his head and Kenshin closed his eyes. "Red hair, crossed shape scar on his left cheek…" When Kenshin opened his eyes again Kenji's violet blue ones were glued towards his in curiosity and apprehension. "I am Battousai." Kenshin knew that this would come as no surprise to the young man, after all Saitou had told him the same thing. But Kenshin was surprised at the accepting and urging look in his son's eyes. Kenshin closed his eyes again and began to weave his tale.

"I was a little under your age when I joined the war. I was used to be the shadow assassin that killed all those who opposed the ideals of the Kogoro Katsura and the Choshu clan. I honestly thought that by killing I was doing some good, that in this I was riding the world of some evil and bringing hope to others. I was so foolish. I forget when I realized that I was human and I slipped deeper and deeper into this shell that I had created. A killer without remorse, a killer without emotion, I became Battousai the manslayer.

I continued on falling further and further into my self-inflected madness to the point where I could barely tell what day it was. I was just going through life's motions ignoring what my heart was telling me. That this was wrong, that I shouldn't live this way, that I was being used. But I ignored it, crushed it down into my soul and continued on never caring if I lived or died nor of the people I hurt. That attitude and my sword style made me nearly invincible… nearly. I guess the Kami-sama was finally tired with me and one fateful night I killed one person whose death would forever change my life.

Kiyosato Akira, I didn't know his name at the time but he was to give me the first slash to my scar." To emphasis this Kenshin traced the line that slide down his cheek. "A month later I met a woman, her name was Yukishiro Tomoe. I helped her with some ruffians but she then followed me into an alleyway where a ninja assassin was. She witnessed the murder and I could not kill her. I will never forget what she told me that night. "You make it rain blood."

I took her with me to the inn I was hiding in. Katsura-san said to keep her in my room since there was no more space. Eventually I grew 'accustomed' with Tomoe and because of a traitor the Choshu clan was found out and we had to depart from Kyoto. Katsura-san had asked us to go into hiding together as man and wife. It surprised me that Tomoe agreed and then she agreed to make it official."

"Whoa! You married another woman?!" Kenji asked wide-eyed getting a small "Oro" from his father. He then quieted his voice so that only Kenshin could hear. "Does mom know about this?" He whispered. Kenshin fell over.

"Oro… yes, your mother knows about this." Kenji crossed his arms on his chest and nodded self righteously, in a way that reminded Kenshin frighteningly of Hiko. Kenshin sighed and gave his son a small smile. "Can I continue now?" Kenji blushed and nodded. Kenshin smiled his chest surging with warmth. Kenji acted a lot like his mother sometimes. "Well then, yes Tomoe and I were married in a little shrine on our way to the hiding house.

We were living in a little farmhouse selling medicine to the local village. In time my love for Tomoe grew and through her I found a new meaning in life. I found that I wanted to protect her and her happiness. She confided in me one day that someone had stolen her happiness but would not tell me who or how. Slowly I returned to my normal self and then one day I was told that Tomoe was our traitor.

It was true in a way, Tomoe had been a traitor but not to Katsura-san or the Choshu clan but to me, Battousai who killed Kiyosato, her fiancée. When I found out I was devastated. She had left to a nearby forest to meet with a group that had placed her within my range in an attempt to save me, but I had no idea of this. I just wanted to protect her and ask for forgiveness. I followed her and had to fight to get to where she was being held captive. I lost part of my hearing, my eyesight and I was injured and bleeding badly. I was just unfit to battle the man behind everything but I fought anyway, not caring at all for my life.

But Tomoe had fallen in love with me as well and she was fearful that I would die. I saw that I had one shot at killing the man responsible for keeping her and ending my life as well, but Tomoe felt that it was not time for me to die. She jumped before me intending to protect me and I cut through her killing both her and the leader. It was then that I received the cross scar." Kenshin once again traced the diagonal slash that marred his cheek. His sad violet eyes searched Kenji's. "I made my vow then that after the war was over that I would never kill another soul, instead I would protect those against death."

There was a heavy silence that lingered in the air. Night had already descended and Kenshin could hear the faint sounds of the crickets adding their solemn soliloquy. "Is that…" Kenji hesitated not sure if he should ask. "Is that why you left?"

Kenshin slowly nodded. "I have taken too many lives, Kenji, that I just could not sit by and watch others suffer. I have to help them in whatever way I can."

Kenji didn't know if that answer should have satisfied him or made him angry. "I see." Kenji hung his head letting his wild red brown bangs cover his eyes. He heard a shifting and the form that had previously been before him sat next him gathering him in the strong arms.

"I never knew that I had caused you pain, or rather I never wished to recognize it. I am dirty Kenji, stained without repair. I cannot understand why I was so blessed to have both you and Kaoru." Kenshin placed his chin on top of his son's soft hair. "I only wish that I could have known better, that I had stayed with both of you." He whispered softly.

Kenji hiccupped and wrapped his arms around his father tightly. "It's okay now." Even if it wasn't, Kenji pushed back any resentment and bitterness he felt towards his father and found it replaced with a sort of pity. Pity that his father had never realized his worth.

Kenshin kissed the top of his son's head. "For a long time after Tomoe's death I thought that I could never love someone like I loved her. And I haven't. The love I have for Kaoru is far different than what I ever had for Tomoe." Kenshin pushed his son away to look at him better. "I guess what I am trying to say is that it's not the end of the world Kenji. You are still young and there will be many other opportunities in life." Kenshin stroked his son's hair and face enjoying it the only way a father could.

Kenji sighed and shook his head. "No, Chichi, you're wrong. I will never love anyone else but her."

Kenshin was taken aback by the force and absoluteness that was in Kenji's voice. "Kenji, she's only twelve! She doesn't even know the meaning of love."

Kenji shook his head again. "It doesn't matter, I'd wait an eternity for her." The look in the violet blue depths startled Kenshin but he knew that those were true emotions and unshakable ones at that.

Kenshin sighed and then pulled away looking at the stars that were slowly coming out. "Tell me what happened then. Maybe I can help."

Kenji muttered something darkly under his breath that sounded like an insult on Yahiko's part, but Kenshin didn't ask for clarifications. "Well it started when the doctor told us you were sick. I was sitting outside on the roof and Yahiko came…"

"And then she just walked off." Kenji sighed as he wrapped his arms around his drawn knees. "I didn't know what to do. She just kept spouting those crazy words. I knew that she was upset about the Akebeko thing but to be like that?"

Kenshin blinked up at Kenji, and silently fumed at being shorter than even his own son. "Well like I said she's only twelve maybe that was her way of covering it. In any case, you still have to talk to her and at least mend the friendship that you two were building. After that…" Kenshin drawled.

"After that?" Kenji inquired with a raise of his eyebrows.

Kenshin placed a heavy hand on Kenji's head ruffling some of his hair. "After that wait till she grows up and _knows_ what love is. Confessing your feelings for her now would only confuse her."

Kenji seemed to think about it. "What about Shin'Ya? He's getting attached to her."

Kenshin sighed. "You cannot forbid them to not see each other and _if_ Shin'Ya is in love with her he's only a kid as well. He may very well have a passing thing."

Kenji grunted. "I still don't like him bragging about everywhere they've gone."

Kenshin laughed good naturally and stood up stretching. "Well then," He looked at Kenji over his shoulder. "Tonight is the last night for the festival ne? Then how about we go out tonight?"

Kenji gave his father a wide grin before jumping to his feet and rushing to change. Kenshin watched his son go before looking over to the side. "Would you give this unworthy one the honor of accompanying me this evening?"

Kaoru crept out from behind the bushes and pouted cutely. "Mou, Kenshin. I was wondering when you were going to ask me."

"Ah, forgive me Karou-dono, I did not think that our son would have appreciated his mother spying on this man to man talk." Kaoru blushed in the darkness and walked up to her husband.

"Maybe, but I at least would have told him to put on his nice blue kimono and haori." Kenshin laughed as he drew in Kaoru for a quick kiss.

"He really is in love with her."

Kaoru giggled. "Who knew? Maybe one day we'll have Saitou for an in-law!" Kenshin made a sour face making Kaoru giggle again.

"That has to be a punishment from God." Kenshin admonished.

The dark haired woman smiled and placed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat softly. They were quite for some time before she asked. "Is he really? Could it just be a passing fancy?"

Kenshin rubbed his chin against the top of Kaoru's head. "No. He means it. If you could only have seen his eyes." Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and he smiled. "Just like that. They were just like that." The red head leaned down brushing his lips against hers softly before crushing them for a delicate kiss. Violet blue eyes smiled and walked backwards forgetting the shoes he had left behind.

Shiori wanted to groan in annoyance. She had wanted to do that all week but refrained from doing so and refrained from it now. She just wanted to gag the chattering boy next to her.

"Shi-neechan! Shi-neechan! Look! It's 'Ka-san! 'Ka-san!" The small six year-old then proceeded to drag the older girl over towards the frantic woman. Once the plump female saw her baby boy she wailed and clutched at the child tightly. Shiori smiled and bowed out of politeness as the woman thanked the girl child through tears and sobs.

She sighed as she walked back to where her father stood waiting a curious glint in his amber eyes. She ignored the look and grasped his hand in hers wanting to get away from the small boy that was calling goodbye to her. She refrained herself from running though, it just wasn't lady-like.

"How long have you been doing things like this?" Saitou asked mostly wondering to himself. Shiori shrugged and began to fiddle with her parasol. Saitou smiled and adjusted his haori slightly. He had given her that parasol a long time ago when he had first begun to teach her basic sword techniques. It was custom made at his order from an old Shinsengumi sword smith. There was a hidden blade within the shaft of the umbrella perfectly weighted for the small girl. The shaft itself acted like a saya being made of iron underneath the bamboo coverings. Iron and wood created the top so that if she should ever need to the parasol could act like a momentary shield. One could say that Saitou was paranoid, he was… he was a father and fathers tend to be paranoid.

"Have you been practicing?" He asked casually looking down for a moment to study his daughter's fair face. The people around them parted to let the two of them pass.

"Yes, father." She looked up at him her brown eyes twinkling. "I'm going to be just like you one day." Saitou smiled down, he had missed that phrase the most.

"I'm sure you will."

"Shiori-chan!"

Saitou bristled at the familiar calling and turned his golden gaze on the group that was walking towards them. Beside him Shiori stiffened before placing that all too familiar mask on her face.

"Shin'Ya-kun." She whispered as they neared the father and daughter. Shin'Ya bowed towards Saitou politely before bowing again to Shiori. Saitou's frown deepened.

"How have you been?" He asked his voice pitching with excitement.

"I have been well. Myojin-san, Himura-san, Kaoru-san, Tsubame-san." She bowed to them all and they were quite aware that she ignored Kenji. "How are you all fairing this evening?"

Saitou glared at Kenshin for making his little girl suddenly act like a little woman. Kenshin oroed and nudged Kenji, whose eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. "Himura." Saitou nodded gruffly.

"Fujita." Kenshin nodded back towards him with a knowing smile. He then took in both his former rival's appearance and Shiori's. Kenshin could say that he had never seen Saitou in a kimono and hakama but then he would be lying. Instead he thought that it had been a long time since he hadn't seen the wolf wear his police uniform. Saitou was dressed in a dark smoky gray kimono with a black haori. Printed on both was a small leaf design that was almost lost in the weaving. 

Shiori however was wearing a light blue kimono with long sleeves that almost reached her ankles. Printed at the ends of the sleeves and kimono was a great wave in a darker shade of blue with the crests in white. A purple dotted golden obi hugged her waist snuggly before tying into a knot at her back and spilling the stiff ends down Tied around the obi was a maroon colored cord that matched the small silk hand bag she carried. Folded in the front of her kimono was a red sash that matched the under kimono the poked out gently against her slim neck and wrists. Her lush dark hair was gathered up behind her head with an intricate hair ornament that matched her colors leaving her bangs to frame her face.

"Shiori-chan!" Tsubame exclaimed upon seeing the tiny girl. "You look beautiful!"

Shiori blushed but thanked the soft woman and glanced up at her father's face tenderly. "Papa picked it out for me." 

Yahiko snorted at the comment and folded his hands behind his head. "Well, for once he has good taste."

"Yahiko!" Kaoru and Tsubame berated the young man and then both began to take turns in scolding him.

Kenshin chuckled at the scene and Saitou allowed himself to smile at the look etched on Yahiko tanned features. Shin'Ya ignored his parents and looked directly at the small girl that seemed to try to hide behind her father.

"Shiori-chan, have you seen the stall with the koi?"

"Koi?" The little girl asked interested. "No I haven't."

Shin'Ya smiled and pointed with his thumb to the stall. "It's right there do you want to go try to catch one?"

Shiori smiled and looked up at her father for permission. Saitou nodded before landing his piercing gaze on Kenji. The young red head backed up a step before following the two children.

Kenshin watched them walk off and then noticed that as punishment Yahiko had to accompany the two chattering woman to a booth with silk ribbons. The spiky haired man mouthed to Kenshin 'Help Me!' but the small red head knew if he interfered with his wife's punishment he'd end up sharing it too. So he just gave the boy a sheepish smile of apology.

"Shiori came home a week ago soaked to the bone and appeared that she was crying." Saitou said keeping his golden eyes fixed on the three that were hunched over a few sealed baskets.

Kenshin sighed as he crossed his hands behind his back. "So I hear."

Saitou fixed his smoldering glare on Kenshin and the diminutive man just smiled. Saitou internally cringed. "And why exactly did she come home in that state?"

Kenshin thought his words carefully. If he said the wrong thing he would find his son at the end of a Gatotsu. "Apparently she and Kenji had a misunderstanding." Saitou raised a slim brow. Kenshin wrinkled his brow unsure of how to answer that. "If she hasn't said anything then she probably doesn't want you to know about it just yet."

Saitou grunted. "No. If she hasn't said anything it is because she doesn't think that I should worry about it."

"Oh." Kenshin rocked on his heels. "Don't kill him please."

"I'll try to remember that Battousai." Saitou sneered as he walked over to the booth where Shiori was holding a bowl with her koi proudly. Kenshin sighed and shook his head following the tall man softly.

The rest of the night passed without much happening, except for the occasional quarrel everything was peaceful and jolly. What came to a big surprise to the small group that Saitou did in fact have a sense of humor, much to Kenshin's unfortunate pleasure. Shin'Ya kept Shiori busy involving her at all the booths while Kenji brooded behind them. Apparently Saitou wanted him to keep on eye on the two much to his displeasure. Shiori either ignored Kenji completely or was extremely polite to the boy. Kenji tried his hardest to be just as polite to her but the urge to shake her often caused him to snap out his remarks. Saitou had attempted to kill Kenji once when only Kenshin was looking, thank God, which caused a strange scene between the two to which many will deny ever happened, especially the two involved. All in all it was a pretty peaceful and _normal_ night for the group, if you can call setting fire to a stand normal.

"Over here mina!" Kaoru called from where she and Tsubame were setting a blanket. They were gathered near the river where candle lighted boats were supposed to float down signifying the end of the weeklong festival. The two women had disappeared to gather the blanket and other snacks while the men took care of the burning booth incident. 

The bank that the group convened on was one that Kenshin and Kaoru had visited frequently. It was the bank where Jineh had kidnapped Kaoru making Kenshin realize that he was indeed in love with the blue-eyed Kendo instructor. The group chattered quite noisily and was grateful for the semi-solitude of their encampment.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to the existence_

Kenji watched them all with a soft look of fondness on his face. This was something that he had never really experienced. The convening of family members bickering and quarreling good naturally with each other. Even Shiori's father who seemed so stiff and emotionless was divulging into the fun of teasing and smart remarks. He watched them all memorizing each face, each sound of laughter, each grunt of annoyance. He wanted to remember it all and never forget that at one point in his life he really did have a family.

_Everyone's here _

_Everyone's here _

_Everybody's watching you now _

_Everybody waits for you now _

He was so absorbed with the ruckus his irregular family was making that he barely noticed the presence beside him. He turned his head slightly looking directly at Shiori who had the same expression on her face as he did. It was then he remembered why they meet, why they seemed to be walking down the same path. They shared a common bond of loneliness. Kenji rethought his emotions, maybe what he felt was just the need to feel that emptiness and Shiori had filled it with her kindness and caring spirit. Maybe he really was just having a passing fancy.

_What happens next?_

_What happens next? _

"I want to remember this forever." Shiori said sniffling slightly as she craned her neck to meet his dark eyes. "There seems to be a log closer to the river. I think that would be a better place to watch the ships don't you?"

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

Kenji didn't know how to respond to this. First she ignored him and then she wanted to go to the bank with him? He didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Shiori smiled brightly and called out to her father notifying him of their trek down the grassy slop. Saitou glared at Kenji threatening him with his eyes before turning back to insult Kaoru over her badly cooked rice balls. Kenshin smiled at the two and struck up a conversation with the youngest Myojin who looked like he might join the couple.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened before _

Shiori had already begun her journey before Kenji followed her closely in case she happened to slip. The small walk had been uneventful and soon they were both sitting on the log facing the river their backs to the noise slightly behind them. They sat silently staring at the calm dark waters waiting for the candle lit ships to pass by.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance _

The first ship appeared in the darkness; rather the light from the candle appeared first like a small firefly dancing amongst the darkness. Soon it was joined by others flickering amongst the others with the cool blowing breeze. They floated by quietly like ghost ships moving through the mists taking with them their secrets. Noiselessly cutting through the water's surface they glided past the two silent observers.

_The tension is here_

_The tension is here _

Kenji watched Shiori from the corner of his eye almost ignoring the ghostly ships just to watch her childish face. For a moment he saw something he had never seen before like the ships a ghost of something that flickered by on her face. Shiori faced his searching blue violet eyes with her own honey colored ones and he almost gasped. Within her golden depths he had seen the woman she was to become once the childish body faded away. No. This was a glimmer of something that was already starting to grow.

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

Shiori looked away from the young man's piercing gaze on the effect he had on her stomach. She could swear she swallowed a thousand koi who were now swimming around her stomach wildly. How she wished she could calm her racing heart and regain the breath that was stolen from her. Whoever had stolen it from her had taken her voice as well and all thoughts of apologizing with it.

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

"Shiori, I want to say something." Kenji started as the boats began to float closer to them and light up the bank on which they sat at. She faced him waiting patiently for him to speak. The auburn haired youth let out a small chuckle before returning his gaze to the ethereal ships bound on their journey. "I can't think of what to say now."

"Then don't say anything." She said as she shivered against the night's chill breeze.

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened _

Kenji blinked for a moment before shrugging off his jacket and slipping it onto her thin shoulders. "But I need to say something."

"Don't try to justify what happened, you would discredit it all." Shiori didn't know where she was pulling the words from but they just flowed from her lips like water to the thirsty.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell _

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell _

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

"I want to apologize for how I've been acting with you. It's rude and I'm sorry you don't deserve it." Shiori kept her eyes trained on the calm waters that she wished her heart could reflect.

Kenji shook his head. "No. I _do_ deserve it. I never meant to hurt you Shiori. You-… You're a good friend to me." Kenji looked over at the small girl and captured her eyes with his. "I don't want to lose you."

_Where you gonna go? _

_Where you gonna go? _

Shiori shook her head. "This is getting strange don't you think?" She asked looking back at the ghost ships as they continued on their path. Each one that passed by lit her face with their soft golden glow. "We are just children. Our lives are just beginning and here we are sounding like old lovers."

Kenji smiled at her carefree comment. "Aa… maybe." They watched the boats move on. The flicker of the shadow to come passed by her eyes again and Kenji understood. His father didn't understand her like he was starting to, but then again he would wait for however long she wanted. "Can I ask you something?" The dark haired girl nodded silently. "Why didn't you tell me your family name?" Shiori grew quite.

_Salvation is here _

She wasn't quite sure why she did, so she pondered her answer carefully. "Well, as you can quite tell my father isn't a people person so his name tends to bring ill emotions." She looked back at Kenji his face glowing in the pale moonlight. Her heart stopped and fluttered lightly in her chest. "And because I felt a kindred spirit in you." She whispered softly blushing and looking back at the boats.

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move_

Kenji smiled and stretched slightly before reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a wrapped object. Shiori looked at the object in his hands curiously. "Here." The young Himura handed the small girl child the small article wrapped in rice paper. She took the gift carefully with small fingers looking up at the red head in bewilderment. His violet eyes twinkled in amusement. "You said your birthday was this week right? It's a present for you." Shiori looked from him to the present and back to him.

"Thank you."

_Like today never happened _

"Well open it." Kenji nodded towards the bundle within the chubby fingers. 

Shiori looked down at her present again before opening the wrapped surprise with shaking fingers. A strange emotion filled her as she pulled out the simple wooden comb from the mass of crinkled paper. The wooden teeth was a dark cherry color while three wisteria blossoms made of dedicate porcelain decorated the top. She let out a startled gasp as she caressed the fragile blossoms carefully.

"Do you like it?" Kenji asked almost unsure of her answer. Shiori faced him with tears in her eyes. He quickly panicked. "What? What is it? What did I do wrong?"

She laughed at his stricken face while whipping away a stray tear. "No, you did nothing wrong. It's just that… I don't know what to say."

Kenji smiled and looked back at the boats that were slowly dwindling. "Then don't say anything."

_Like today never happened _

Shiori laughed shaking her dark head. "Mou! Kenji! I _want_ to say something though."

"Say you'll wait for me." Kenji supplied with a deep serious tone.

She looked up into his eyes confused. "Wait for you? Why? Where are you going?" She asked frantically. "You can't leave! Because I'm-"

Kenji raised a dark brow. "Because you're what?"

She hung her head until her bangs covered her face and Kenji felt a sinking sensation at the bottom of his stomach. "Because I am leaving."

The world crashed down around Kenji. "You're what?" He whispered as the last few candle boats passed them.

The small girl looked away unable to face him and his pleading eyes. "Chichihue has an assignment that will keep him away for a long time, but this time he's going to take me with him. We'll be stopping at Aizu for a short while before leaving Japan completely."

Kenji couldn't breathe. "Leaving Japan?" He asked breathless, his eyes wide. No, this couldn't be happening to him. No he just got her back! Why was he losing her again?! What had he done to deserve this punishment?! "When do you leave?" Maybe he still had some time to convince her father to let her stay with him at the dojo.

"Tomorrow." Shiori whispered silently. As the last ghost ship slipped by it carried all of Kenji's hopes deep into the darkness. They were silent again and the group behind them began the loud chattering again drowning out the crickets that sang a sad melody.

"Shiori." Saitou called down towards the small girl. He could feel the despair that radiated from Himura's son like a thick cloud that wished to choke him. In away the wolf was almost disappointed that Shiori and Kenji weren't older and able to marry, he knew that the auburn haired youth would have taken great care of his little daughter. Yet he did not feel any pity for the broken hearted youth for he did not wish to relinquish his cub just yet. "We have to go now."

"Hai!" She said cheerfully waving at her father, her painless mask slipping into place effortlessly. How sad that a twelve year old could do such a thing so easily. She turned back to Kenji and placed a small kiss on his cheek receiving a startled glance from wide blue eyes. "Thank you again for the present Kenji. I will cherish it always." There was such an endless sadness within the dark pools that she wished she could say it was a trick, a joke that she had planned to play on him. However her words were true and just like that rainy night she slipped away from his fingers not looking back.

"Matte!" Shiori turned at the desperate tone almost slipping on the soft grass.

Kenji's eyes were burning with determination and something she couldn't place her finger on, the blue violet orbs brimmed with amber. It was fascinating! She heard a collective gasp from the people not too far from her and wanted to turn to look at them but could not tear her eyes from such blazing eyes.

"Say you'll wait for me."

"What?" She asked more for clarification.

Kenji clenched his fists tightly trying to control his shaking. "Say you'll wait for me and I'll find you."

Shiori shook her head her heart threatening to burst forth from her chest. "You're talking nonsense! Wait for you where?"

Kenji's eyes softened a bit before speaking again. "In your heart. Wait for me in your heart and no matter where you go I will find you."

Shiori looked back at her father who was frowning but not saying anything. This was an important mission for him that much she knew and she could have Kenji missing it up. "Kenji, you can't come after me."

"Even if you tell me not to I will. I'll find you if you only tell me that you'll wait for me." He pleaded his voice choking on something lodged in his throat.

The little girl sighed and regarded him carefully. Something about the proposition didn't seem so preposterous and in her heart, (darn her heart!) her heart wanted this. Wanted him to chase her till the ends of the earth. She didn't know why but she knew it was right. "I'll wait for you." She whispered it so softly that it was almost lost to the wind.

Kenji smiled in relief before glancing up at Saitou with pleading eyes.

Saitou grunted giving Kenji a cold hard stare with burning amber eyes. "Boy, you better know what you are asking for." Kenji nodded briskly his eyes never wavering from the intense gaze. Saitou watched him, analyzed everything about the young man before him, from Kenji's posture to his blazing eyes. He sighed Tokio would have smacked him by now. "Four years."

Kenji almost tripped as Saitou broke eye contact and grasped his daughter's hand helping her up from the slippery slope. "What?"

Saitou snorted giving the short boy a thin frown. "You have four years to better yourself, then I will let you know my decision."

Kenshin gave a small sigh of relief at Saitou's answer. Kenji was just nodding and looking at him with a look that Kenshin wasn't sure he wanted directed at him. "Thank you Fujita-san." Kenshin bowed low at Saitou who sneered at his politeness.

"Get up you moron. I didn't say yes to the brat."

Kenshin just chuckled. "But you didn't say no either." Saitou just grunted in response. "I give you my word that Kenji will be a suitable husband for your daughter within four years time."

Saitou raised an eyebrow. "He better be. Just thinking that I'll have to put up with being related to you is enough for me to say no." Kenshin just smiled as his left brow twitched in annoyance. Saitou smirked before tugging gently on Shiori's hand. "Come on we've wasted enough time with these morons." Shiori gave them all a watery smile and a hasty bow before walking hand in hand with her father.

Everyone else was silent and then Yahiko pounced on Kenji. "You just had to fall for that wolf's daughter didn't you!" Yahiko continued to hold the young Himura in a headlock while rubbing his knuckles viciously arouses the mussed red hair.

"YAHIKO!" Kaoru smacked the brown haired man with her bokken. "Leave my baby alone!"

"Ow! You ugly old hag!" Yahiko growled out to her and commenced sparring with his teacher in a cloud of dust and curses.

"Maa, maa…" Kenshin tried to stop the two before eventually giving up to help Tsubame and an extremely quite Shin'Ya pack up.

Kenji just smiled and watched the two disappearing forms till he couldn't see their outlines anymore. _'Four years seems like a long time Shiori but I'll find you and I'll be strong just for you.'_

_Like today never happened before…_

---- owari ---- 

* * *

_AN: _Okay there was an error! It seems that in my delusional sleepy state I posted something before it's time. ^^;; THIS is where it ends, however I have one more update to do! There will be an major Author's Note sometime this week that will contain that portion that some people read. Bunch of enthusiast. ^.~ I am soo sorry for the confusion! ^^;; So please be on the look out for the next update! Well I love you all and I must say that I will definitely miss **Heart of a Wolf**and it's sad to see it end, but I'm proud of it and I hope you are too. ^-^

_Drawing of Shiori in her Kimono: _

**Jason M. Lee-** Well I'm glad I can make you feel useful! ^-^ I _would_ tap into your marvelous knowledge for this story but there isn't much that I need help on, at least I think so. ^^;; Chizuru looks WAAAY too much like Kaoru and it kind of bothers me because then it seems as if Kenji has this Oedipus complex. And THAT is scary. yes they are very comfy I just wish my feet weren't so big so that I could wear them! ;_; Mou!

**Argentum Draco-** Yay you reviewed again! Thank you! ^-^ Awesome name!

**AngelsExist-** Arrigato gozaimasu for reviewing!

**darktenshi-** I am so glad you understand that time is a commodity! ::weeps with joy:: But now Spring Break is over! ::weeps:: Kenshin dieing? *giggle* Thank you for pointing out my mistake! ^^;; Yeah I think I was interrupted like 3 times when I was writing that part! ^^;; Thank you for your awesome review! It made me smile! ^-^

**C-Chan-** Thankfully I updated faster than last time! ^^;; Yes Chizuru is the girl that we see at the end of that... OVA ;_; ::waah!:: I saw you updated yay! Now I just need to review! Er.. YAY! ^^;;

**me me me and only me-** ::HUGGLES:: Thank you!!!

**Rei2-** *sigh* _Why_ is everyone crying! ;_; Ro-Chan doesn't want anyone to cry! And I can't help but put the angst! ;_; It's sad but it just works at the moment! That and I am not very humorous. -_-;; Thank you for reviewing!! ^-^ 

**Gypsy-chan-** ::MAJOR HUGGLES:: I need to sign your guest book! ^^;; I really do love your site I was reading this depressing K&K fic and it just left me well.. depressed so I jumped to your site and waddled in the coziness of sappy romance! ^-^ I saw it there! Yeah I just can't get over that gorilla! Did you see Fitz's pictures?

**JadeGoddess**- Yes there is a happy ending for all, though we really don't know much about it. ^-^ Thank you for reviewing!

**Crystal-** Well it was a love triangle for about um... a few seconds? lol! Yes I too am all for the Shiori/Kenji coupling! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Andrea-** Arrgiato for reviewing! ^-^

**Leila Winters- **::HUGS:: You are so funny! I'm glad my Saitou passed your approval! ^-^ It really is a pain to write him sometimes! Don't panic! Everything will turn out A OK! I promise! ::points above:: SEE?! ::cracks a whip:: Write I say! WRITE! ::insert mad cackle:: Hee hee I'll be waiting patiently here... on FF.net... for your story... and its chapters... ^-^

**griever-** Updated! Thank you so much for reviewing!! ^-^

**Bio-Nic-** ::blushes:: I'm glad you love it! ^-^ Arrigato gozaimasu for reviewing!

**Ajay-** Well I do try to break the horrible mood with my equally as bad humor. ^^;; I'm happy that _someone_ actually gets my jokes, lame as they are. Eh? I didn't put a translation at the end of that chapter? Well, Nanimono means nothing. Ikkokumono means -kun

**sabbie-**::HUGS:: Well here it is! And you better update soon too! ::shakes finger at sabbie::

**Tanuki-dono-** ::laughs:: Yeah she makes a one time appearance, sorry but I just can't stand to have her create too much conflict. Hee hee... Kenji can be such a baka sometimes but such a sweetheart too don't you think? ^-^ *sigh* I didn't want it to end either so I'm giving people a choice later in the next update. Some people accidentally got a preview of my contents so I'm a little frazzled. -_-;; U! Update soon too! I want to read the next chapter already! 

**Shiomei-** Muchas gracias por tu commento! Yo tambien soy latina. ^-^ Pero no lo pratico escribendo y no sea lo que estoy hasando alguna veces. ^^;; Bueno no se! ^^;; Nostros no usamos "lo" antes de "que sera, sera" muchas veses, pero hases sentido. Voy tenir que preguntar a mi madre a ver. Y no te precupes de los accentos yo noca lo se lo pongo a las palavaras. ^^;; Soy tan mala! 

**Kira-** Hey thanks for reviewing! So you read the sex scenes eh? Heh heh... Huh? ::Soap bounces off Ro-Chan's forehead knocking her out cold.:: Ororororooo... @,@

_Kenshin: Oro! Rochan-dono!_

_Kaoru: Is she dead?_

_Sano: Quick bury her in the back!_

_Kaoru: Sano! That's horrible!_

_Sano: Look Jou-chan if she lives she'll continue writing those sex scenes!_

_Kaoru: ::blushes:: Well I kinda liked those, ne Kenshin?_

_Kenshin: ::blood trickles from his nose:: Hai Kaoru-dono!_

_Sano: Bunch of pervs._


End file.
